The Mushi Hime Saga
by Cameron-Sholto
Summary: MY FIRST STORY. Originally published in 2009, reuploaded as one story. Two worlds are bound together by the fate of the Mushi Hime, a young girl who just wants to be human. OC/Mustang and OC/Ginko.
1. The Soul Walker

**THE SOUL WALKER**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ginko (though I wish to the highest power in heaven that I did), nor do I own the concept of mushi. I DO, however, own Akira, and the concept of Mushi-Hime.

_**Dreams embrace the coming of change: night visions can reflect the deepest truths of the soul. But beware emotional attachment to those you meet at night, or you may lose your very self to its power.**_

_The young woman smiled shyly at him, her long light brown hair clashing exotically with her fair Japanese features. Her eyes were aglow with life and supernatural energy, shifting from brown to yellow and back again, so they appeared to flicker like twin balls of fire. She knelt before him, hair covering her beautiful face and falling down her sky blue kimono like a bronzed waterfall. He crouched beside her with a sigh of exasperation, tilting her chin up with one finger to see her face. Her eyes were full of tears, and she shook in terror._

_He smiled at her empathetically, trying to calm her down. "Don't cry. I will find you."_

_She stared into his eye and smiled, though she was still obviously shaken. Suddenly, her eyes flashed fiercely, and she grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him deeply, her fingers locked in his snowy hair. He gasped in protest and fought against her, but without understanding why, he found himself surrendering to her lips, returning her kiss passionately, sinking deeper and deeper until . . ._

Ginko awoke with a start. He looked about himself groggily, getting his bearings faster than most would. His campfire had gone out, but stars still specked the sky. Dawn was still far off. The forest was relatively peaceful, though every once in a while the animals and mushi would peer at him in curiosity from the shadows. He sighed and fumbled in his coat for a cigarette.

"I'm getting really sick of these dreams," he said to no one in particular. Every night for three weeks, the same strange dream. Every day for three weeks, wandering through mountains and forests, seeking its meaning. Whenever he closed his eyes, she was there, silently pleading with her eyes. Always the same. The kiss was new though.

He smiled ambivalently, running his fingers over the back of his head where she had grabbed his hair.

"I must be getting close," he murmured.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ginko wandered into a dilapidated village on the edge of a bamboo forest. The fields were overgrown and full of weeds; every house's paint was cracked and peeling; even the air seemed to be in a state of profound neglect. Hesitatingly, he knocked on one of the doors.<p>

"Come in, if you wish," murmured a raspy feminine voice, bland and almost inaudible. He slid open the door and stepped inside.

A fire burned brightly in the hearth, but even with this light, it was difficult to see the woman crouched in the southeast corner. Slowly, as if with great effort, she tilted her head up and looked at him. Her hollow black eyes were set in an abnormally pallid and wrinkled face, which was framed by clotted and tangled black hair streaked with grey.

"What happened here?" Ginko asked, reaching for a cigarette.

The old woman smiled grimly, showing off her blackened teeth and red gums. "It all started with a girl," she said, her dead eyes flickering with recognition. "My daughter, Akira.

"Akira was a very happy child, full of life and energy. Her late father and I had to be constantly vigilant for scrapes and cuts, for she loved to run barefoot through the forest. We used to call her our little Kami." The old woman laughed bitterly. "She had quite the imagination, too. In fact, she kept a diary of all her fictional adventures in the forest."

Ginko crinkled his forehead. "A diary? Do you still have it?"

"Yes," sighed the old woman, "but I can't see why something like that would interest you, traveler. They're just stories."

"All the same, I'd very much like to read it. But after you finish your story, if you don't mind." He smiled charmingly.

"Yes, of course, if you want to hear it. I hope I'm not boring you."

"No, you're not. Please tell me about your daughter. There's got to be more to the story."

"Yes. . ." she sighed in what might pass like pain to the monotoned. "Yes, there is. When Akira turned eighteen, she was engaged to the son of one of the local lords. She wasn't entirely pleased about it, but she agreed to marry him to help our family."

"So what happened?"

"One day, Akira started acting strangely. She stopped smiling, which was incredibly unusual for her. I was afraid it had something to do with her upcoming wedding, but then . . ."

"Let me guess. Then it got worse."

"Exactly. She stopped leaving the house. Then, she stopped eating. Soon, she didn't even speak. It was as though someone had. . ."

"Taken away her soul?"

The old woman gasped. "Yes!" She looked at him, puzzled. "How did you know?"

"I'll answer that in a moment. First, I have a question for you."

"Sure."

"When did the other villagers stop going to work?"

"About a week after Akira stopped moving. Why?"

Ginko sighed. "I've heard stories like this before. My guess is some kind of mushi is responsible for your daughter's condition. But I've never heard of a mushi like that who could affect an entire town."

The old woman grimaced. "Mushi? I should have guessed it would be something like that. So you're a mushi master, are you?"

He smiled, his vibrant green eye sparkling. "That's right. My name is Ginko."

"Well, Ginko, do you think you can save my daughter?"

He looked at her, startled. "What? She's still here? Still alive?"

"Yes, although I'm not sure if you could say alive." She gestured to the northwest corner of the house, where a large pile of rags lay. He stood up and walked over to it.

Placing his hand on the top sheet, he pulled it aside quickly.

"I should have guessed." He stared at her. "So, Mushi-hime, we meet at last."

The girl was just as beautiful in real life as she had been in his dream. But the alluring spark of life he had seen in her was gone. Her eyes were open, but hollow and unseeing, as though someone or something had striped her of her soul. He leaned his ear over her mouth. She was not breathing. Yet, her skin was warm and supple: life was still in the hollow shell, somehow.

"How long has she been like this?" Ginko asked.

"Almost four years now," she relpied. "But the oddest thing is that she hasn't aged at all."

He stared at the body, searching for some clue. Suddenly, he saw it: a slight glow about the nostrils, as though a candle was wedged deep inside her skull.

"Well, that's interesting."

"What?" asked the old woman.

"There's mushi residue on her. But the mushi I know who causes these symptoms, the Sabishiineru, doesn't leave residue."

"So, can you help my daughter?"

"I don't know," He looked up, his eye alight with curiosity. "But now I'd really like to read Akira's diary."

* * *

><p>Ginko sat on the floor, a dusty scroll open in front of him. He flipped through it relatively quickly, stopping from time to time to stare at a picture or a line of text.<p>

"Interesting," he murmured, then looked up, meeting the old woman's gaze. "This isn't a diary like you thought. This is a field journal."

The old woman started. "What?"

"It seems your daughter could see mushi. These stories are actually accounts of meeting mushi in the forest." He wrinkled his brow suddenly, pointing at the passage open before him, near the end of the scroll. "But this one, this is a mushi I've never heard of before."

He read the entry aloud:

_I was sitting on my favorite boulder in the middle of the forest when I saw it: a ball of fire flickering between the stalks of bamboo. I was worried, because I thought the forest might be on fire, but I found myself both unable and unwilling to move. My flight reflex vanished, and I began to feel sleepy. Although the flames were still a long way off, I could feel their heat deep inside of me, and it was accompanied by a great peace such as I had never known before. I soon found myself completely relaxed, and I curled up on the stone and fell asleep._

_I awoke to find myself surrounded by living flames. I tried to scream, but found the impulse taken away from me almost as soon as it started. The flames were all over my body, warm but surprisingly not painful, cooing at me in delight. Then, suddenly, they left, and I walked home in a daze._

Ginko looked up at the woman and smiled, his eye sparkling with interest.

"I think I might be able to help," he said, pulling his wooden pack on his back and walking out the door. "I'm going to go have a look at that boulder."

* * *

><p>Evening was near by the time Ginko left the village, the lazy haze of dusk casting magic on the houses and trees. The forest was eerie in the half-light, every shadow holding something strange and unknown. He pulled out a cigarette and wandered deep into the dusky depths of the forest, breathing in the fragrance of early night.<p>

He found the large rock quickly, as though he had been drawn to it by some mysterious force. It was dappled grey in color, streaked with water marks and sea green lichen. Nothing unusual there. But still, he had the feeling that someone or something was watching him, and he didn't like it very much.

"You might as well come out," he called. "I know you're there."

A glow shyly appeared from behind the stalks of bamboo in front of him, purring soflty and flickering like a blaze. As it approached, the flames gradually began to take on shape, and Ginko found himself staring in awe.

The beautiful young woman stood before him, flames playing about her body like kittens to their mother. Her eyes shone even brighter than the flames, and the energy from her gaze held him transfixed.

"Welcome, mushi master," she crooned. "I'm glad you found me."

* * *

><p>"Akira." Ginko smiled warmly. "Or should I say, Mushi-hime?"<p>

The girl gasped, a cry of confusion caught in her throat. "Mushi. . .hime?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you knew what you were." he held a hand over her translucent shoulder, unable to actually touch her. "You were so informed in your journal, more so than many mushi-shi I've met. You could talk to mushi back then, couldn't you?"

She sighed, lowering her eyes. "I still can." She looked up at him. "But can't you? I mean. . ." she gestured at herself.

"Yes," he replied, "though not as well as you can. For instance, I could never grow so close to them as to become one myself." He stared at her, smoke drifting between them like a barrier between worlds.

She stared back at him, giving him the uncomfortable sensation of being absorbed into her firey eyes. "What are you saying?"

"You can't go back to the human world, can you Akira?"

Her eyes widened and began to fill with tears. "No," she sighed. "I want to, so very badly, but I can't return to my body." She curled up against the stone and cried softly.

"I think I can help you," Ginko said, perching abover her on the rock.

She looked up at him, wiping nearly invisible tears from her cheeks with the back of a hand.

He smiled down at her reassuringly. "You're a rare individual, Akira. Very few people can see mushi at all, only a handfull in the whole world. and of these, maybe only two can actually communicate with mushi in a meaningful way. I think that's probably why this happened to you."

"What exactly _did_ happen to me, Ginko?"

"Well, I'm not sure, but I have some ideas. The little flames around you are an undocumented form of mushi. My best guess is that they survive by feeding off of the emotions and personality of their hosts. When you fell asleep on this boulder, you probably inhaled one of them by accident, and due to your close bond with the mushi world, you actually absorbed it into your soul. That's why these mushi follow you around: you're like a sister to them." He cocked his head, studying her. "Then, one night, while you were asleep, your soul wandered off into the woods to talk to the mushi, and now you can't find your way back."

"So what can you do to help me?"

He reached into a compartment of his pack and withdrew a small scroll. "I discovered this ritual in my travels not too long ago. It's a trade, of sorts. I can use it to remove the effects of mushi from anyone who can see them. But, in exchange, their memories of mushi and everything connected to them will vanish."

She stared at him in disbelief. "But I've seen mushi since I was a little girl! I'd have to lose almost all of my memories. Isn't there anything else you can do?"

He stood on the rock and glared back at her. "No. I'm sorry, but I don't know enough about this mushi to come up with a reasonable cure."

"Sorry? You're sorry? This is my life we're talking about! You don't know how to help me? Then what _do_ you know?"

"I know that, as long as you remain here like this, you will continue to destroy the lives of everyone you love.__

Akira hissed in annoyance. "What do you mean?"

Ginko slid down the rock and sat next to her on the forest floor. "These mushi around you are multiplying at a tremendous rate. If you do not make the trade, these mushi will consume your entire village. A lot of damage has already been done. Soon, no one will feel joy, pain, sorrow, love, or anything else. They will be alive, Akira, but they will stop living."

"I understand what you're saying." She dropped her gaze and clenched her petite hands into fists. "But I don't want to lose my memories. It's like starting all over without anyone to love or care about, no one to tie you to the world. Do you have any idea. . ."

He drew her eyes to him with a sidelong glance, his own emotional loss reflected in his eye.

"You. . .you. . ."

"I can't remember anything before I was ten years old."

She looked away and blushed in shame. "I'm sorry."

He smiled softly. "Hey, don't worry about it. It wasn't you who wiped my memories. But I hope you understand, if there was another way to fix this, I would take it."

She stood up and paced the forest floor, a hand on her chin. "I've got it!" she cried, one finger raised triumphantly in the air. "What if I leave the village. If I don't stay in one place for too long, no one will get hurt, right? I could even travel with you!"

He looked at her in surprise. "Sorry, but I travel alone. Besides, you deserve a normal life, Akira. Be reasonable."

"So do you." She gazed back at him with intense eyes. "But you didn't get the choice. You're a mushi-shi. Your life will never be normal. Why should I give up my abilities to live a normal life when someone like you sacrifices his own desires to protect everyone else? Let me come with you."

He glared at her, annoyed that she'd put him in a corner. Finally, he relaxed and sighed, fumbling in his coat for a cigarette. "Ok. You can come with me, as long as you don't get in the way." He smiled amusedly at her gleeful expression. "But you have to promise me that the minute I figure out how to return you to your body without negative side effects, you will find a place to settle down and make a new life for yourself."

"Sounds like a deal." She giggled, but even before she stopped laughing her eyes darkened. "Wait. Ginko, if I suck the emotions out of people by being around them, won't I do the same to you?"

He smiled, impressed. "Normally, yes. If I were a normal person, that'd be true. But I think that in order to absorb emotions, the mushi has to be able to feel them strongly. That means that as long as I keep emotional expression to a minimum, I should be ok." He grinned widely. "Good thing I'm pretty stoic, huh?"

"Ok, mushi master," she said, laughing. "You've made your point. Let's get moving."

"Sure. But I have to stop at the village first." The pair walked back towards the village together.

* * *

><p>Akira gasped when she saw her body in the corner of the dimly lit hut. Ginko looked at her and smiled.<p>

"That's gotta be pretty strange for you," he whispered, amused.

"What?" croaked the old woman in the corner. Ginko looked at her.

_Damn it. That's right. She thinks I'm alone_. "Nothing. Just talking to myself."

"Did you find a cure?" She looked at him hopefully. He grinned reassuringly at her.

"Maybe. But I'll need to take a lock of your daughter's hair with me."

"Whatever you need."

He walked over to Akira's body and cut off two chunks of her chestnut hair. Ginko thanked the old woman, flashed her a charming, if sardonic smile, and left the hut, Akira in tow.

"Why did you need locks of my hair?" she asked him. "Are those for when you figure out how to put me back into my body?"

"Yeah," he replied. "That way, we won't need to carry your body with us."

"But two? Why two locks?" She concidered this, a hand on her chin. "Aha!"

Ginko started. _This is not good. I wonder if she'll be mad._

"I get it! It's in case one gets lost! You're so thoughtful!"

He sighed in relief. "Yeah, that's right." He placed one lock inside a crystal pendant which he the placed around his neck, casually placing the other in his pack with the rest of the oddities for sale. "I'm just going to keep it here so it's safe."

The sun began to rise over the tall bamboo, illuminating the path they wandered on. Akira turned to Ginko and smiled.

"I'll see you tonight," she giggled, placing her incorporial hand near his cheek in a mock caress.

"Wait," replied Ginko, startled. But it was morning, and Akira was. . .gone.

Or was she? Ginko looked about him, searching for a sign. _There!_ A tongue of flame circled him, floating above the ground, and he almost thought he heard it giggle.

**_The moon smiles on two shadow-driven travellers with fire lighting their path; each bears their unique curse, neither yet strong enough to bear the other's. The dreams of deep night are souls in communion; yet in the day, these sreams dry up like summer ponds._**


	2. The Chamber of Isolation

**The Chamber of Isolation**

**(Three months after The Soul Walker)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cut off from the rest of the world, locked away by things unseen. Take care to stay away from the walls that protect you, or you may never return to your own world.<strong>_

Jiro's mother had warned him not to go over to the neighboring village, and normally he would have listened to her. But it was a beautiful sunny day, the birds were singing, the cicadas humming, and he really, really missed playing in the tall wild grasses with Ita. The village had gotten so boring since she and her family had stopped visiting. He just wanted his best friend back. There couldn't be any harm in that. So he decided it was best to ignore his mother and go visit her himself.

It wasn't very far to the other village, just across the shared rice paddies. Jiro didn't understand why no one went between them any more. He decided that maybe the adults were mad at each other over a trade agreement. It had happened before. But still, it was unlike Ita not to sneak out and play with him. He. . .

SMACK! The air in front of the little boy suddenly hardened. He couldn't see any obstacle in his way, but he could feel a wall of air pulsating against him. He leaned on it, wondering how thick it actually was.

"You may enter," a not-quite-human voice declared. The air softened around him again, and he fell trough it to the ground .

"Whoa."

* * *

><p>"I see," murmured the young man, his snowy hair covering part of his face. "And how long has he been missing?"<p>

The young mother at his feet clung to the hem of his white buttoned-down shirt, sobbing. "Three weeks! Please, sir, find him!"

"Sure." Ginko smiled down at her as he stood to leave the house. "I'll bring your son back. He probably just ran away. Little boys do that all the time."

Akira's flame waited for him outside, and he smiled, remembering the day they had met all those months ago. At first, he thought she'd be a drag on his travels, but she'd proven surprisingly useful in dealing with troublesome mushi. Her commanding — if slightly flighty — presence seemed to render them pretty docile, and on top of that, he loved hearing her stories about growing up in the forest.

_Really, I think I just enjoy having her around._ He stopped walking for a moment, wondering why that thought had crossed his mind. He shook his head violently as if to dislodge that thought, and crossed the rest of the distance between them hastily.

"We've got a job," he said stiffly to the flame. "Village kid named Jiro went missing, and his mother's worried like you wouldn't believe. I tried to tell her it wasn't really my line of work, but she started crying and looking at me all desperate, so I couldn't exactly say no."

The flame giggled and purred at him in what he could only assume was a sign of amusement or pleasure. He scowled at it.

"You really need to learn how to speak in your day form," he muttered, reaching for a cigarette. "Anyway, I think we should start our search at the next village. I'll bet he's hiding out there."

The flame cooed affectionately and climbed up the left side of his body to sit on his shoulder. _If fire could look smug,_ he thought, _that's what I'm looking at_. He glared at it in mock indignation.

"Damn lazy Mushi-hime," he sighed, walking towards the village and praying to any god that would listen that she'd climb down before the sun set.

* * *

><p>They were halfway across the fields when the air in front of them suddenly hardened, knocking a very startled Akira off of her comfy perch.<p>

"Interesting," Ginko murmured. "I think this is a Garasukarada, the Glass Wall mushi. But they usually only live in temples or close to gateways. What's it doing here?" He pushed against it gently.

"Welcome, mushi master," crooned the wall, and he passed through it.

"Come on, Akira," he called. The flame flickered and purred, leaning against the wall. It squealed in pain, throwing the terrified, shrieking flame high into the air.

"Only humans may pass here," cried the voice, obviously upset.

Ginko ran a hand along it, trying to calm it. "It's ok. Here." He pulled a single hair out of the crystal pendant around his neck, offering it to the wall.

It was silent for a while, as if contemplating the offering. Then it replied, slightly miffed: "She may pass."

The flame approached the wall once more, whistling cautiously. Then, suddenly. . .

Akira found herself, very human indeed, in Ginko's startled arms. She smiled happily, looking up at him. Then she noticed that Ginko was looking away from her, a strange look on his face.

She looked down, blushing furiously. "Stupid mushi. After all that trouble, you could have at least given me some clothes."

* * *

><p>The pair walked towards the village, Akira looking rather uncomfortable in Ginko's trench coat. She hadn't spoken since she'd cursed out the Garasukarada, and he was a little worried that she would never talk again. Ginko decided that he'd have to carry a kimono in his pack from then on, though he was concerned about what the Doctor would say if he nosed through his bag again.<p>

"Welcome, travelers," called a middle-aged man, walking towards them with a smile plastered on his face. He stopped, his smile changing slightly when he saw Akira up close.

"Hi there," said Ginko, drawing the man's eyes back to him. "My name is Ginko. I'm a mushi master. And this is. . ." he paused, gesturing at her. "My wife, Akira."

The man's face lit up, and he shook Ginko's hand fervently. Neither man noticed the glowering look Akira shot them.

"Ah! Good! A mushi master! You can help us finally solve our aphid problem!"

Ginko looked at the man, confused. "I don't think. . ."

"Do you charge extra for termites? Termites are a real big problem here!"

Realization washed over Ginko's face. "Ah. I'm not a bug master, sorry."

"But, you just said. . ."

"I'm sorry. I'm actually. . . a traveling bard."

"Oh. Ok. I guess the only bugs you have to worry about are scroll worms, huh?" The man blushed like a little girl, running one hand awkwardly through his hair. "My name's Jiro. Would you care to stay at my house tonight?"

"Thank you," replied Ginko. "We'll stop in to see you soon."

"Good, good!" squealed the man joyfully. Then he scampered away towards the town.

"Akira, we have a problem," Ginko said after the man was gone.

"No, really?" She sighed, glaring at him. "Do tell, _Schnookie-Bear_."

He cringed. "Sorry. I had to think on my feet, considering, you know. . ." He gestured at her torso with one hand, clutching a cigarette tightly in the other and blushing.

She smiled. "That's ok. I understand, _Honey Bunches_."

"Cut it out."

* * *

><p>"Welcome, friends!" The jocose man who called himself Jiro was standing in the doorway, smiling ear to ear. He grabbed Ginko by the arm and dragged him inside forcefully.<p>

Akira — in a red kimono with a flame motif she had acquired minutes before — had her hands snatched by two grinning, slightly sticky little girls who dragged her inside after them, giggling all the way.

"Um. . .hello," said Ginko, unused to this sort of reception.

"I'd like you to meet my family," crooned the man.

"My wife, Ita," he gestured to a thin, pretty woman of about 56 with large, round amber eyes. . .

"My daughter and son -in-law Rei and Yukito," he motioned to a very cuddly young couple in their late twenties. . .

"And my granddaughters!" he grinned wider than Ginko thought physically possible. "Aren't they _adorable_?"

The two little girls giggled and waved happily. "I'm Kita," shouted one, "and I'm six years old!"

The other blushed shyly. "I-I'm T-Tomi," she stuttered nervously, "and I'm this many." She held up four fingers awkwardly.

Akira knelt down in front of them, a silly grin plastered on her face. "Oh, you two are so precious!" she crooned. She grabbed one under each arm and stood up, running for the doorway. "I'm keeping them."

Ginko glared at her. "Put them down. . ." he grimaced, "_Sweetie Pie._"

Akira pouted. "But I want them!"

Jiro walked over to her, putting a hand on her right shoulder. "It's ok, ma'am," he stage-whispered into her ear, barely keeping a straight face. He gestured at Ginko. "With a handsome fellow like him, you'll have your own little ones soon enough."

The two of them blushed furiously, and Jiro giggled, obviously pleased with himself. His wife, on the other hand, was less than pleased.

"Jiro," she reprimanded softly, "don't embarrass them! It's obvious from the way they're looking at each other that they're newlyweds."

"Ohhhhh! I get it!" he nodded rapidly. "I'm sorry." He grinned. "Why don't I show you to your room?"

Ginko raised a hand in protest. "But we haven't. . ."

Ita smiled up at him. "You'd better just go with him. I'll bring you something to eat later."

"Hurry up, lovebirds," crooned Jiro. Akira ran over to Ginko and grabbed his hand. The two of them followed the giggling man to a room at the far corner of the house.

"This should give you plenty of privacy. Have a nice night!" Jiro grinned, then turned and walked out, leaving them alone.

Ginko sighed, lowering himself to a seated position on the floor. Akira joined him, sitting in front of him, her legs crossed to the side.

"Akira. . ." she cut him off, shushing him with a finger to her lips.

'Something very strange is going on here, Ginko. Now, I don't really know what we're dealing with, or even how we are going to deal with it, but whatever it is, we have to work together to fix it. This is no time for us to stop helping each other."

He sighed. "You really are so dramatic. You know that was always the plan, Akira. Why would you think that had changed, just because you're human again?"

She looked down, ashamed. "It's more than that, Ginko. I can't talk to mushi anymore. I don't hear them speaking to me. I'm useless now."

He put a hand to her cheek and smiled at her. "Don't cry, Akira. There's a good reason why you can't talk to them: there are no mushi in this village."

She gasped. "What? But mushi are everywhere."

"Not here. It seems that when the Garasukarada was summoned here, however that happened, all the mushi inside of it were exterminated. Remember when Jiro met us? No one in this village even knows what a mushi is."

"But that's really bad, right? Aren't mushi important?"

He stared into her eyes. "I don't actually know for sure. I've never been in a place where they did not exist." His eyes brightened. "but I do know one thing."

"What's that?"

He smiled at her. "Don't you see? You're human again, as long as you stay in this village. You could have a real life here, Akira."

"Oh. Yeah." She looked away.

"What's wrong?"

"We'll talk about it later, Ginko." She curled up on the floor and closed her eyes.

Ginko sat alone in the dark, thinking about all the events of the day. _I can't do this anymore. I just can't. I don't know what's happening to me. All these emotions? Now that there's nothing to tie us together. . . I could have a life too!_ The realization struck him like a sharpened icicle to the spine. _A life. . .with her._

He shook his head, trying to rid that thought from his mind. _No, it'll never happen_.

He sighed and went to bed.

* * *

><p><em>Akira walked through a rice paddy, her light brown hair billowing behind her in a strong wind which pulled on her kimono like a lecherous god. Something was very, very wrong. The air smelled unusual, lifeless somehow, and the rice plants, once a vibrant green, were subdued in their coloration. The water under her feet did not sparkle, but stood muddy and stagnant. She closed her eyes, trying to blot out her growing concern. But darkness, true darkness was all she found there. The glowing river of life she had gotten used to seeing was gone.<em>

_"This is what the world is without mushi," a disembodied voice declared in the darkness, "a world pure from the taint of those loathsome beasts." A light appeared in her brain, illuminating a figure standing close to her. The man turned his face to look at her, smiling cynically._

_He was an eerily handsome young man with rich black hair like raven wings framing his wolf-like amber eyes, and the features of a noble hero. He glowed with a power such as she had only seen once before. . . and yet it was different in a way she could not quite comprehend._

_"Who are you?"_

_"My name is Rue, Miss Akira. I am the master of this village, a utopia free from the blight of mushi. Welcome. You are welcome here as long as you would like to stay, my dear."_

_She walked towards him, his voice drawing her in like a snake to a charmer's flute._

_"You have nothing to fear, most beautiful lady. I will protect you from anything that frightens you. Stay with me, and you will never be lonely or heartsick again. I can make you human forever."_

_She walked into his arms, gazing up into his feral eyes and losing herself in them. "Kiss me," she found herself murmuring, mesmerized._

_He leaned in, and she could feel his warm breath against her skin as he. . ._

Ginko leapt back, hastily snatching his hand away from her forehead as Akira opened her eyes. _Idiot. You should have known she'd catch you._ But strangely, she didn't seem to notice. She smiled up at him sleepily, stretching.

"I had a really odd dream," she yawned. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine. Thanks for asking," he replied sincerely.

She giggled. "Ready to be my hubby again?"

He groaned. "Let's never, ever use that alias again, ok?"

* * *

><p>The pair braced themselves for an encounter with their gregarious hosts as they moved into the main room, but it seemed that the family liked to sleep late, as no one else seemed to be awake. The room was quiet and plain (especially when juxtaposed against its owners), and the only decoration was a silk screen of a river done by a second-rate painter. A true artist would have made the water seem alive and flowing, but this was stagnant and dead. And yet. . .<p>

Ginko touched the paint and frowned, pulling his hand away and staring at the blue pigment on his finger. "The paint's still wet," he mumbled.

Akira gasped. "That's impossible. I could have sworn I saw this painting last night. There's no way it hasn't dried. . . Wait. What are you doing?"

Ginko peeked in the door of the main bedroom, tensing abruptly. He closed the door quietly and walked back to Akira. "They're little kids today. Jiro and Ita. They're children again."

"What?" Akira's eyes grew wide. "But that's crazy! It makes no sense!"

He frowned, fingering a cigarette but not lighting it. "It's started," he stated enigmatically.

"What? What's started?" She grabbed his face in her hands, forcing him to make eye contact with her. "What is it?"

He sighed. "I thought something like this might happen. A world without mushi cannot be stable. They aren't just pests, you know. They are the guardians of life, the forces that change the seasons, keepers of natural order and law. Without them, there is no magic in the world, no life force. . ." he looked at her meaningfully. "No concept of time."

Akira hissed in horror. "You mean. . ."

"Yes. Whoever is responsible for this might not realize it, but this village is becoming a center of chaos and destruction. Within a year, I think, it will die."

Akira ran to the door, her hair flying behind her in a fantail.

"Where are you going?"

"To warn him," she replied over her shoulder, and ran out the door towards the village center.

Ginko sighed, then hoisted his pack onto his back and ran after her.

* * *

><p>Akira knocked on the door of the main house frantically. "Rue! Master Rue! Are you there?"<p>

The door slid open, and a gloved hand reached out and yanked her into the darkness beyond.

"Ah, hello, Akira. Welcome to my home. Do come closer, my dear."

She stepped forward hesitatingly, then shrieked as she felt hands on her shoulders pushing her to her knees.

"You will bow before the master," hissed a menacing female voice. Akira shuddered, suddenly afraid.

"Calm down, Koun, and get a fire started, will you?" Akira felt another hand, firmer and yet somehow more gentle, on her arm. "Rise, Princess of Mushi."

She stood, confused and thrown off by this development. A small flame flickered at the corner of her vision, and with a hiss, it grew into a large fire. She stared at the man in front of her, transfixed. He appeared as he had in her dream, and yet in person there seemed to be something even more alluring about him. The pure power radiating off of him demanded respect, and she felt her brain overwhelmed by it. Still, she was able to shake of his intoxicating aura and. . .

"You have to stop killing mushi!" she screamed at him, a bit surprised at her own passionate response. "You're going to destroy the world!"

He grabbed her chin roughly with one hand. "Why should I?" he replied, snarling. "I'm not destroying the world. I'm purifying it. Making it better. Those mushi you are so intent on preserving hurt people. Good people. I can't let that stand."

"So you're willing to hurt good mushi?"

"The only good mushi is a dead mushi," he scoffed.

"That's not true, Rue Ishataki." They both turned to see Ginko framed in the doorway, his eye glowing with indignation. "You cannot kill all mushi just because some of them hurt prople. Is that what you think Rina would have wanted?"

"How dare you speak to me of Rina? It's your fault she's dead, Ginko. You and your mushi. Why do you protect them? You're a mushi master. You should just exterminate them like the rest of us."

"I can't do that. Because, Rue, the world needs balance to survive. I seek to preserve that balance. You and the other mushi masters should do the same." Ginko walked boldly into the room, the aura of power about him flickering as menacingly as his eye.

Rue smiled cruelly. "After all these years, my old friend, you are still just a sentimental fool." He reached behind him, withdrawing a knife from the back of his kimono.

"Go ahead. Kill me. It won't change anything."

Rue's smile darkened even more. "Who said I was going to kill. . .you?"

Ginko gasped. "Run, Akira!"

She darted for the door, intent on following his request. But she didn't make it very far. Akira gasped in surprise and fell to the floor, the knife buried to the hilt in her back.

"Akira!" Ginko bellowed, running to her lifeless form.

Rue laughed like a jackal. "What a silly little boy you are, Ginko. Man was not meant to speak the language of the filthy beasts. She had to die."

"What about your sister, Rue? Did she have to die too?" Ginko picked Akira up and carried her body out of the house. "You disgust me." He broke into a run, headed for the fields.

"We'll meet again, Ginko!" shouted Rue after him.

* * *

><p>Akira regained consciousness just as they reached the Garasukarada.<p>

"Ginko," she sighed weakly.

"It's alright, Akira," he said, not really believing it. "You're going to be alright."

She shook her head. "I-I'm dying, Ginko." She struggled to lift her head.

"Don't," he said, sinking to the ground with her head in his lap. "Don't try to move."

She gasped once more, looking up at him, her eyes full of tears. 'I. . .I. . ."

"Shh." He stroked her hair, smiling sadly down at her. "It's alright."

"No. I-I need. . .to say. . .this," she panted, gazing at him with a half-smile on her pale face. "I'm so . . . happy. . . I-I got to meet you. . .Ginko."

He felt a tear slide down his cheek. "I'm happy I met you too Akira." He leaned over her, whispering. "I. . .I love you."

She smiled serenely. "I. . .I. . .love. . ." she sighed, losing consciousness again.

He coughed, standing up and carrying her to the giant mushi. _This should return her to spirit form before she dies. I'm sorry, Akira, but this is the only way._ He pressed her body against the wall.

"Take her."

The wall sighed and shuddered. Then it absorbed her body in a flash of golden light.

_Well, that wasn't what I expected._

* * *

><p>Amber grew the reeds on the edge of the lake, shining in the sun like metallic spikes of light. The beautiful young woman sighed softly as she ran her hand through the stalks, her long light brown hair blowing softly in a light, cool breeze that rose up from the crystalline waters. The plants felt soft against her pale skin, almost like the tickling fur of a small mammal. The leaves further down the stalks played with the sleeves of her red flame kimono, rustling softly.<p>

She had no idea how long she had been there, or even where she was. She did not recall ever seeing this lake before, and this troubled her somehow. She sat on the bank and watched the flicker of the sun on the water. In the distance, sparrows called out to each other in jolly chirps. Yet all this beauty and joy only bothered her more. She leaned forward, closing her hazel eyes and placing her head in her hands.

"Hey, are you alright?" She looked up to see a young man who seemed to be about sixteen with jet black hair and a kind smile gazing down at her.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

The man's grin grew wider, lighting his coal-dark eyes to sparkling hematite. "I'm glad. You looked like you were lost or something."

"I _am_ lost. At least, I think I'm lost. I don't know where I am or how I got here." She studied the man in front of her closely.

He was wearing a button-down white shirt and black pants, an outfit which was strangely familiar to her, but she didn't know why. He also wore a pair of white gloves which made his sleeves seem to consume his hands. He offered one of these to her, and helped her off of the ground.

"What's your name, pretty lady?"

She blushed slightly. "Akira. Akira Satomi."

He flashed her a gorgeous smile and flicked a strand of hair out of his eyes casually with one hand. "My name's Roy," he replied. "Roy Mustang."

_**Separated by time and space, two bound in a mutual journey cannot travel alone. But echoes of a forgotten past may hold the key to their reunion.**_


	3. Feeding The Tasteless

**Feeding The Tasteless**

(3 Months after The Chamber of Isolation)

* * *

><p><strong><em>The river of life flows onward through the mountains, every turn concealing what lies before and after. A brave soul who journeys this river, however, may find himself surprised at the symmetry in his path.<em>**

Ginko sat with his legs dangling over a cliff, his back against a large boulder, looking out over the countryside below him. Fields and forests spread beneath him in a patchwork of green and brown, speckled in places with villages and people small as insects laboring and living there. The air was crisp and pure today, and yet he was unable to enjoy the mountain breezes that caressed his goose-down hair.

Ever since Akira had. . .left, he had been uneasy and off his mark. He had stopped looking for knowledge and researching mushi, and had begin wandering the countryside looking for something very different: inner peace. He knew in his heart of hearts that she was not going to come back to him. He wasn't even sure she was alive, much less where the portal in the Garasukarada had taken her or how to find her once he knew. So here he was, watching the lives of the little world around him play out, waiting for answers which he was sure would not come.

It all reminded him of a time when he was much younger. A time when he was sure that he would stop traveling for good and finally live a normal life. When she was willing to face the consequences of that decision. And did.

_Rina. . ._ He sighed as a single tear slid down his cheek. _I miss you._

* * *

><p><em>Akira laughed, her eyes full of mirth. "You did what?"<em>

_Roy smiled at her, slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I really just wanted to help."_

_She looked at the pile in front of her and held up an olive green skirt. "Thank you. I'm grateful you went to all the trouble." She studied the piece of clothing critically, frowning slightly. "I can't possibly walk in this. There's not enough leg room. . . Do you have a knife?"_

_"A knife?" He looked at her, confusion evident in his dark eyes. "Um. . .yeah. Here." He pulled a long hunting knife out of his boot and handed it to her, blushing slightly._

_She smiled at him and laughed as the blush deepened. "Do calm down, Roy. I'm not going to do anything . . . unnatural." She used the knife to cut a long slit down each of the sides of the ankle-length monstrosity, creating a slightly more stylish, if still somewhat putrid skirt. "There." She stared at it again. "Nope, it's still not very pretty." She paused, then spun around to face the stunned sixteen-year-old. "I have an idea! Roy, go find me a green hair ribbon!"_

_"Ma'am?" He gawked at her._

_"Don't just stand there!"_

_He turned and fled, returning several minutes later with the cord from an olive green backpack. "Here you are. Sorry. It was all I had."_

_"It'll do nicely. Thank you very much. Now go to the other room. I'd like to change."_

_He smiled awkwardly at her and hurried out of the same door he'd just entered._

_A little while later, her friendly voice resounded in a hearty "Hey! You can come back now."_

_Roy walked in, his eyes lowered out of respect for the older teenager. She smiled at him and raised his chin with one finger. He stared into her deep hazel eyes and blushed fiercely._

_She giggled. "You really are a strange one, Roy Mustang. You have a beautiful woman alone in your little lake house, and all you want to do is dress her?" She grinned, twirling around slowly. "Well? What do you think?"_

_He gawked at her. She was wearing a cream-colored button-down blouse that fit her snugly, though not too tightly, and. . .that skirt. . . it was cut to knee-length, with the slits as high as her mid thigh. Her hair was tied up with the backpack cord in a looped ponytail, so her pale, swanlike neck was clearly visible._

_"You. . .you look. . ." He stopped and muttered under his breath, his face a vibrant crimson._

_"Could you repeat that? I didn't quite catch it."_

_"I-I never saw mother's old clothes look so good," he replied, staring up at her with terror in his eyes._

_She laughed, tears streaming from her face, which suddenly looked, quite unnaturally, like the maternal figure in question. "You're a foolish little boy, Roy. Such an idiot. How could you possibly think a woman like me would be interested in your silly little Oedipal fantasies?" She leaned across the desk between them. "You're a pervert. A fool and a pervert. Roy the pervert! Roy! Roy!"_

"Roy? Can you hear me?"

He awoke with a start to find Akira staring at him, concern on her face.

"Are you alright? You sounded like you were having a nightmare."

He sighed, stretching his arms above his head. "Yeah. I'm fine, Akira."

She smiled sweetly at him. "Alright then. I'll see you in the morning for training."

"Yeah. See you in the morning." He rolled over in his bed and drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>It was a beautiful day in mid-September when Ginko walked into the little village by the sea. He had heard about an illness there where those afflicted lost their ability to taste. Saltiness was the first thing to go, fortunately for the villagers, so new cases were easy to spot. Once they could no longer taste the coarse sea salt in the air, the victims knew they had caught the disease.<em>

_He had traveled a long way and was very tired, so he decided to ask one of the fishermen to put him up for the night. The man, Kito Ishitaka by name, was very tall and eerily handsome, with raven black hair and eyes like those of a wolf. But in spite of the uneasy feeling his looks generated, he turned out to be a very gracious host indeed._

_"You are welcome to stay with us as long as you need to," he said, bowing gently to the travel-worn young man. "We don't get many travelers here, so I don't have much to offer you, but I hope you find your stay pleasant."_

_"I'm sure I will," Ginko replied. He followed the man inside his house and slid the door shut to keep out the drafts._

_The house was small and plain, but cozy and comfortable-looking. A well-worn table and four threadbare red cushions marked the eating area, and the other side of the main room was accented by a simple shrine. Two young teenagers with the same dark hair as Kito's knelt before it in prayer._

_Kito motioned to them. "I'd like you to meet my children. Rue! Rina! Come say hello!"_

_The two adolescents approached them calmly, as though they had expected his arrival. The boy stood aloof, gazing with intelligent amber eyes at the stranger._

_"My name is Rue Ishitaka," he said in a soothing and mellow voice. He motioned to the girl next to him, who was looking at her feet, embarrassed. "And this, this is my twin sister, Rina. We are fifteen years old."_

_"Twins?" Ginko looked at them with interest. "Twins are extremely rare. You are a blessed family."_

_Kito laughed bitterly. "Tell that to their mother. She died giving birth to them."_

_"I'm sorry." Ginko was surprised. Surely after fifteen years, the man couldn't be that bitter. . ._

_Rina looked up, fixing her gaze on Ginko. He gasped. Her eyes. . . they were a vibrant violet, a shade not normally seen in human eyes, and they seemed to dance with an inner flame._

_"Do not apologize," she intoned, her voice as soft as silk. "We have learned to live with the past." She smiled softly, her cheeks flushed. "But tell us about yourself, traveler. You seem so young, and yet so old at the same time."_

_He smiled warmly at her._ I could say the same for you, lady._ "It's probably the hair. A lot of people think it makes me look older. I'm only seventeen, though. My name's Ginko. I can't remember my last name, or much of anything before about seven years ago, in fact. I'm a mushi master, though I really just finished my apprenticeship. I heard about the problem here, and I thought it might be mushi, so I was anxious to visit and find out for sure."_

_Rina's smile deepened. "Mushi? Really? That's fascinating! I wanna show you. . ."_

_Rue coughed. "What my sister is trying to say is that we'd be glad to assist you tomorrow, if you need help."_

_Ginko grinned at the pair, pulling a cigarette out of his coat and lighting it. "Ok. Sure, you can come along. But right now, we all could use a rest. Goodnight."_

_"Goodnight!" The pair left the room, their father in tow._

Well, this'll be fun. . .

* * *

><p>Roy Mustang was not acting like himself.<p>

Akira had only known the boy for three months, but that was more than enough time for her to get a grasp of someone's personality. Though, that time hadn't yet proven enough for her to remember her past. She had flashes now and then, yes, but they made no sense. She remembered being a giggling tongue of flame, after all. Surely, that wasn't real. Or the mysterious man with white hair and a single, piercing green eye. He was probably part of some dream she had once. And tiny, magical creatures only a few people could see? That was a fairy tale, at best.

No, the world she lived in had no magic. Only science. And she was content with that. Alchemy was everything, after all: the ability to create something from something else through an understanding of its properties was a marvelous thing, and she was glad she had such a skilled teacher.

Speaking of that, the young Flame Alchemist was late. And he was never late.

She worried about this, mostly because he'd been having nightmares lately, another thing he had never done before. Something was bothering him. But he wouldn't tell her what.

Finally, the rumple-headed young Xingian appeared in the doorway of their little cottage, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and moaning in frustration.

"Ergh! I'm really sorry I'm late. I'm so tired today."

She smiled at him kindly. "That's ok, Roy. We can skip the lesson today. I'd rather talk instead."

He grimaced like a three-year-old eating Brussels sprouts. "Talk? Why? What did I do now?"

"Nothing. I'm just worried about you."

"There's nothing to worry about!" He shouted, the sleepiness in his eyes suddenly gone. "I'm fine! Just leave me alone!"

She sighed. "Fine. I'll be by the lake if you decide you want to talk." She walked down to the bank as he sprinted inside in a huff.

_Yep. Definitely something wrong._

A little while later, she heard the grass move behind her, and smiled to herself as a gentle but firm hand touched her shoulder.

"Um, Akira?"

"Yes, Roy?"

"I need to talk to you."

* * *

><p><em>The morning after his arrival, Ginko and his two companions set out to the other side of the village, where the first case had occurred. The victim was a young woman whose lack of taste was evident in her gaunt body. Relying merely on texture for her culinary pleasure had proven to be very unpleasant, so she stopped eating altogether. She wouldn't even eat broth because it "felt like drinking pond water."<em>

_She appeared to have once been quite beautiful, but her inability to eat had left her cheeks and eye sockets hollow and dark. Her skin clung to her bones like old paint on a metal frame. There was something else, too._

_"There!" Rina cried, and pointed to a greenish thread that ran out of the corner of the woman's mouth._

_Ginko grinned. "Good job, Rina. Ma'am, will you please open your mouth?"_

_The woman obliged, and the trio gasped at what this movement revealed. Her mouth was full of thin, green threads which wiggled like worms when they were exposed to the light of day._

_"It's exactly what I thought," Ginko said, exited to have resolved things so quickly. "This is an Ajidoroboo, a flavor-stealing mushi. It lives off of flavors and scents, so its host is often deprived of the senses of taste and smell. We can cure this easily!" He reached into his pack and withdrew a sachet of herbal medicine, handing it to the woman. "Make this into a tea and drink it once a day until you can taste it." He grinned. "And trust me, you'll know."_

_The trio spent the rest of the morning bringing medicine to all of the affected villagers, then returned to the house for the midday meal._

_"So you can both see mushi?" Ginko asked, amazed. The pair nodded at him, smiling. "Not many people can do that, you know."_

_"I can only see some of them," Rue replied, blushing, "But Rina can actually talk to them."_

_"You can?" Ginko gasped._

_"Yes," she replied. "I can hear their voices as if they were speaking my own language, and I talk back. But Rue says he can't hear anything I say when I talk to them."_

_"That's because the language of the mushi is very quiet, just like they are." He smiled warmly at the young woman. "You have a rare gift. I've only read about people like you in books. They call them mushi-hime, mushi princesses. There are only a handful of them alive, and all of them are female." He placed a hand awkwardly on her arm, removing it quickly when she blushed. "Let's talk about this more later. It's so amazing to meet a real mushi-hime!"_

_"I'd love that." Rina giggled softly, then went outside to gather grasses for the fire._

_Rue glared at him after she had left. "Don't do that."_

_"Do what?"_

_"Give her hope like that! Rina's been feared and disliked by everyone since we were little because of her eyes and odd behavior. A lot of people think she's a demon. And here you are, trying to get information from her! You're just using her, just like everyone else!"_

_"Rue." He placed a hand on the boy's arm and smiled sardonically at him. "You have quite a temper. I'm glad you're so protective of your sister. But don't worry. I won't harm her. And I'm not using her. She intrigues me, that's all."_

_Rue sighed, closing his amber eyes. "Alright. But if you do hurt her, I will track you down and kill you." He walked outside to help his sister._

_Ginko laughed at the youth's seriousness. "I have every confidence you would, at that," he said under his breath._

* * *

><p>"What is it, Roy?" Akira smiled at the lad, his pale cheeks tinted with the slight blush of youthful bashfulness. "I know something's bothering you. You can trust me."<p>

"You'll laugh at me." The he stared at her, his hematite eyes liquid and innocent.

"No. I won't. I promise."

He looked at his feet and mumbled softly, "I'm not good with girls."

She blushed, startled at this, but quickly regained her composure. "What do you mean?"

Roy smiled in self-deprecation. "I know it's silly. But I'm going back to the military academy in a couple weeks, and I don't want to go. I don't have a lot of friends there. Most of the other guys tease me because I'm from Xing, or because I'd rather read or play chess than go sneak into bars. They say I'm weird. Call me a girl. I thought, maybe, if I could learn to act like them, they wouldn't bully me so much."

"So you want to learn how to be a jerk, is that it?"

"No." His eyes met hers, a serious look pasted on his face. "I don't want to become one of them. But my roommate at the academy told me that the only way I can ever be accepted is if I. . ." He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "get myself a girlfriend."

She gasped, turning a bright red. "Why would you. . .I mean, do you have someone in mind?"

He smiled sadly. "I was kind of hoping you might. . . you know. . . at least pretend?"

Her face went from crimson to purple. "But, Roy! I'm. . . I mean, I'm too old for you."

"Please. You just have to pretend. And you're only two years older than me. That's nothing." He pleaded with her, his eyes warm and soft.

She smiled coyly at him. "Well, it'll be a bit of a chore, seeing how you're so bad with girls and all, but. . ."

His face lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah. I guess it's about time I moved on anyways."

"What do you mean?"

Akira frowned. "I don't know. I'm not sure where that came from." She shrugged. "Anyways, we don't have a whole lot of time before you leave for school, so I suppose we'd better figure out how this is going to work."

* * *

><p><em>"I have to leave."<em>

_Rina gasped in dismay. "Why? Why can't you stay?"_

_Ginko smiled down at her as he stood in the doorway. "I'm sorry, but I've cured the people here, and it's time for me to move on. I just came by to say goodbye."_

_She stood up and walked over to him, her violet eyes full of pain and rage. "You can't just leave!"_

_"I have to. Mushi are drawn to me, and if I stay too long in one place, they gather there. People get hurt. I don't want. . .people. . .to get hurt."_

_She slapped him sharply on his right cheek. "That's not an excuse, and you know it. I could keep the mushi away from this village if I had to. They listen to me."_

_He lifted a hand to his cheek, stunned. "I guess I didn't think of that."_

_"That's your problem, Ginko! You don't think. I suppose it never occurred to you that I cared about you, did it?"_

_He stared at her, shocked. "What?"_

_"Yes, you idiot. I love you. Excuse me." She ran out of the door behind him and vanished into the woods._

_Ginko was completely taken aback, something he definitely didn't experience every day. She loves me? Really? He smiled to himself, feeling the warmth of human connection for the first time he could remember. But that's not possible. No. She must have said something else._

_He walked outside, hoisting his pack on his back. I'd better go find her, at any rate. He turned towards the path to the forest and wandered along it, keeping his eye out for mushi or hostile animals._

_Ginko found her sitting in the middle of a clearing, surrounded by little white wildflowers, crying softly into her hands._

_"Hey." He placed a hand gently on her shoulder. She slapped it away._

_"Go away, Ginko. Just leave, like you want to anyway."_

_He blatantly ignored this request and sat next to her. She looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy from crying. And yet, he swore she was even more beautiful than ever like that._

_"What do you want?" she mumbled._

_"I'm not exactly sure," he replied, staring into her eyes. "That was quite a revelation you sprung on me back there."_

_"But you're still going to leave, aren't you?"_

_"Yes," he replied. Her shoulders drooped in resignation._

_"Ok. Then go. It'll be easier if you just leave."_

_He smiled at her. "You could come with me, I suppose."_

_She stared at him in shock. "Really?"_

_"Sure, if you want to. Because I think I might love you too."_

_Her face lit up. "Of course I want to! I'll go get my things." She kissed him soundly on the same cheek she'd slapped, and ran off down the road, a stupid grin pasted on her face._

_It was not, in fact, unlike the grin on Ginko's face as he touched his cheek with one hand. _Women.

* * *

><p>"Women," said Akira to her "boyfriend", "aren't really all that scary. We mostly just want to be loved."<p>

Roy smiled at her as she helped him with the last clasp of his academy uniform. "I'll try to keep that in mind."

She beamed at him, handing him his suitcase and taking his arm. 'Shall we go meet the train?"

"Sure. I'm ready."

The pair headed down the dirt road from Roy's summer house towards the station.

When they got there, Roy's confident smile faded. Standing in front of the station were three of the meanest upperclassmen in his battalion. They smiled menacingly at him as he drew closer. He turned to look affrightedly at Akira, but she just smiled and pulled forward against his arm. He broke away from her, preparing to defend himself.

"If it isn't the pale little punk!" howled one with long auburn hair.

"Where do you think you're going, almond-eyes?" sneered another with brown, rat-like hair.

"I've got an idea," cried the last, his hair jet black and cut close to his head. "Let's teach this pretty little orphan girl some manners."

"Boys, knock it off," Akira commanded.

The three burly men turned to look at her, astonished.

"Hey, baby. Where'd you come from?" inquired the brown-haired one with a leer. "My name's Derek."

"I'm from out of town," she responded honestly, blowing him off.

"Well, it looks like you might need someone to show you around," crooned the redhead. "Let Charlie show you a good time, won't you, doll?" He grabbed her arm forcefully.

She whirled around and slapped him. "The only showing you'll be doing me is how fast you can leave," she retorted.

"Ooh, a feisty one," Charlie replied. "I like. Derek, Clyde, lets keep this one for our amusement."

Akira spat at him. "No thank you." She turned to Roy. "You were right. These guys are just asking for a beating."

Roy looked at her, his eyes wide.

"I guess you'll be no help then?"

He shrugged. "What am I going to do?"

"I donno, light their pants on fire?"

He frowned. "But I want to use my alchemy to. . ." He grinned suddenly, whipped out a gloved hand, and snapped.

All three delinquents howled in pain and ran for the lake, slapping at the flames enveloping their rears.

". . . help people," Roy finished with a smirk. "That'll teach you to mess with my girl," he yelled after them.

Akira beamed. "Nice work! I can see we're gonna have a great year at the academy!"

Roy's smirk disappeared. "Wait. _We?_"

"Yeah." She giggled. "I'm coming with you."

"_What!_"

* * *

><p><em>"And where do you think you're going?" Rue caught Rina's arm and glared at her."I'm leaving with Ginko. We're going to travel together."<em>

_Rue snorted. "No. No you're not."_

_"Why not? He'll protect me, and. . ."_

_"Absolutely not. I won't let you go with him." Rue's eyes flashed with anger and pain, his grip on her arm tightening. "You can't. It's not safe, and I don't trust him."_

_"Why don't you trust him? He's a good man. I. . .I love him, brother."_

_He slapped her hard enough to send her to the ground, cowering. "No! You can't love him! Not like that!"_

_"Brother!" she wailed, curled in a ball to protect herself from any future blows._

_Rue grabbed his forehead with one hand, pacing in dismay, his face screwed up with self-loathing. "Rina, Rina," he moaned, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Rina, please. . ."_

_She cut him off with a stare, her violet eyes full of fear and betrayal. Rue shrieked in pain and ran out of the house, leaving her lying on the floor._

_Ginko found him sitting beneath the side of the family shed, his face buried in his arm. "Rue?"_

_"Don't look at me!" he howled._

_Ginko started. This was not the boy he knew. Something was very, very wrong._

_"I hit her, Ginko. I hit Rina. I hit her," he repeated, as I trying to believe it._

_"What? Rue, why did you do it?"_

_Rue glared up at him, his amber eyes now bloodshot and dark around the edges. "Because of you, my friend. You're taking her away from me." He stood, shaking with emotion, and faced the older teen squarely. "I love Rina more than anyone in the world, and you made me hurt her. Damn you!"_

_Ginko moved towards him, one arm held out to comfort him. "I wasn't trying to take her away from you, Rue. I was going to ask you to come with me, so I could teach you more about how to be a mushishi."_

_Rue turned away from him, stiffening. "It doesn't matter. Don't you see? You've already taken her away from me. And I will always hate you for that." He looked at Ginko over his shoulder as he walked away. "I'm leaving, too. I don't ever want to see you again. If I do, I'll kill you."_

_Ginko watched him walk until he was out of eyesight. Then he sighed softly and walked back towards the house and the woman he loved._

_Rina was sitting on the floor where she had fallen, still in shock from her brother's outburst. She looked up at Ginko as he entered the house, her eyes dead._

_"What did he do," she stated, rather than asked._

_"Rue left," he replied simply, offering her a hand up._

_She took it weakly, and he pulled her to her feet and into a warm embrace._

_"It's alright, Rina. Everything will be fine."_

_She clung to him, sobbing into his white shirt, as though every tear she shed would be her last on earth._

_"Shh," he whispered. "Rina. It's ok. We'll be ok."_

_She looked up at him, her eyes rimmed with red and her cheeks streaked with salty tears. "I believe you," she whispered, and burrowed her head into his chest. Soon, her breathing eased, and she grew limp._

_Ginko sighed, lifting her into his arms and walking her to her bed roll. They could leave in the morning, he supposed._

* * *

><p>The military academy was an intimidating place. Every surface sparkled with off-white cleanliness, and Akira swore she could see her reflection in every doorknob she passed. Her uniform was stiff and itchy, and didn't fit quite right. She longed for the freedom of civilian , she found the room: 403. Her home for the next four months. Just as she raised her hand to the knob, the door opened in front of her to reveal the barrel of a pistol.<p>

"Who are you?" inquired a pretty — if gruff — feminine voice.

"Uh. . .Akira Satomi. . . I live here, I think."

The door opened the rest of the way to reveal a small blonde girl with dark brown eyes, who smiled stiffly at her. Akira stared at her, slightly confused. She was pretty sure she'd asked for a single room. . .

"I'm Riza Hawkeye. Your roommate." Her smile deepened, though she still looked pretty nervous. "Sorry about the reception. I'm new here, and this place seems to bring out the watchdog in me."

"That's ok," replied Akira, smiling. "I'm sorry, Riza, but I didn't request a roommate, so you'll forgive my surprise."

"Heh, I didn't ask for one either. But a certain. . ." she coughed, "_mutual friend_ pulled a few strings. Apparently he wanted me to watch your back."

Akira stared at the petite killing machine, puzzled. "Watch my back?" Then, the rest of the girl's words sunk in. "You're friends with Roy?"

Riza laughed. "We're more like brother and sister, actually. He trained with my dad, so we're pretty close. I decided to come here so I could protect him, but I guess he thought you needed more protection. Besides, I couldn't exactly room with him, as he put it."

Akira laughed. "Yeah, that sounds like Roy Mustang." She glanced around the room.

The space was pretty bare: a couple desks had been placed back-to-back against one wall to make separate workstations, and a bunk bed took up most of the other wall. Besides that, the only thing to ritz the place up was a set of stiff beige curtains hung in front of the small window for modesty. Riza's duffle bag and a smaller bag Akira suspected was for her gun were leaned against one of the desk chairs, but besides that, her roommate hadn't really moved in yet.

"So," she quipped, "Which bunk do you want?"

* * *

><p><em>Rina opened her lovely amethyst eyes and gazed sleepily up at the platinum-haired man who cradled her in his strong arms."Good morning," she murmured.<em>

_"Morning?" he said, a sardonic grin on his face. "It's three in the afternoon. You've been asleep for sixteen hours."_

_"Sixteen hours?" she pushed his arm off her collarbone and sat up. "Why didn't you wake me? We have a long way to go today!"_

_Ginko laughed. "Relax. You had a really rough day yesterday, so I decided it was best to let you recover your energy. Besides, we don't have a set schedule. A delay of a few hours won't really hurt us." He looked at her, rubbing his arms gingerly. "Man, I'm sore though."_

_"Were you there the whole time?"_

_"Pretty much. I wanted you to feel safe."_

_She smiled gratefully at him. "Thank you. You didn't have to do that for me."_

_'Yes, I did." He looked away. "It's my fault this happened."_

_Rina grabbed his cheek, forcing him to look at her. "No. It's not your fault. Rue got scared, that's all. He's never been without me, not ever. Nothing terrifies a twin more than being separate from his other half. Since our father's gone so much, we were everything to each other. He thought he was losing me, and something snapped. You did nothing wrong."_

_Ginko stared at her._

_Rina walked over to him slowly, and removed the cigarette from his lips, a sly smile on her face. "You don't need those silly things, Ginko. I can keep the mushi away." He tried to protest, but she just walked away, her long raven hair flicking behind her like the tail of a prize pony._

_She returned several minutes later with a cloth bundle which she secured to her back with a firewood frame. She had changed clothes, and was now wearing a simple grey traveling robe with a white under-dress. "I'm ready," she announced._

_The pair left the hut in the middle of an unusually warm late autumn day, golden leaves crunching under their feet and filling the air with a crisp, clean scent. Soon, they were but two figures on the horizon, perfect opposites of light and dark. Yin and Yang._

_**Two travelers, their paths no longer one, weave their ways like branches of the great river. One journeys through the past to find the key to a lost future; the other looks to the future in hopes of finding out the truth of a lost past. Some branches reconnect, forming islands of experience, their waters forever changed by the journey. . .**_


	4. The Two Fires of Winter

**The Two Fires Of Winter**

(Immediately following the events of Feeding the Tasteless)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rushing ever forward, those bound by the red string of fate must pray the cord is never severed. Even in loss, the two must never be twain. For, if they are cast adrift, how can two boats ever find their way back to the shore?<em>**

_The young woman sat on the steps of a cottage, watching the snow fall slowly down to blanket the village in a sheet of pure white. She smiled to herself, absentmindedly flipping a lock of ebony hair behind one ear. Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed her about the middle and hoisted her into the air, hurling her into the snow._

_"You rat!" she bellowed, throwing a snowball at the grinning nineteen-year-old whose single, viridian eye sparkled with delight._

_"You shouldn't let your guard down, Rina," he crowed, his white hair blending in with the sparkling snow._

_Ginko sighed contentedly, even as she shoved a large handful of snow down the back of his shirt. He and Rina had been traveling together for two years now, and he was amazed at how nothing in his life before they had met seemed to matter to him at all. It was as bland and grey as the winter sky. With her by his side, the world was a rainbow of adventures and emotions._

_"Whatcha thinking about?" she inquired, her lilac eyes laughing, sparking at him._

_"Nothing. I'm just trying to figure out where we should go next."_

_She frowned. "Why? Let's just stay here."_

_"Rina, you know we can't do that."_

_"Why not? I know the mushi are a problem, and that it's dangerous for the villagers for us to live here. But we could build a house up in the mountains, and. . ."_

_He stopped her with a finger to her lips. "Rina." He sighed, looking into her questioning eyes. "It's not just the villagers I'm worried about. It's you."_

_"Me?" She laughed. "Ginko, I'm not an ordinary woman. I'm a mushi-hime. I have the ability to keep mushi at bay by warning them off."_

_He wasn't convinced, so she tried another tack._

_"You love me, right?"_

_He looked at her, startled. "Yes. You know I love you."_

_She stared into his eyes, her violet ones liquid and pleading. "I want to have a life with you, Ginko. A normal life, or as close to normal as we can have. I want to get married, have children. We can't do that on the road."_

_His eyes widened in shock. "You want to marry me?"_

_"Of course I do. I love you."_

_He smiled happily, then shook his head vigorously. "But that's not the point. You'd be in constant danger. It's a huge risk."_

_"But it's a risk I want to take. Please. Two years of being a nomad is enough. Let's just help people where we are."_

_He sighed. "Ok. We can try to live here."_

_She squealed with glee, wrapping her arms around his waist._

_"But," he added, staring into her eyes, "at the first sign of danger, we are leaving. I don't want to lose you because of what I am."_

_She smiled. "It's a deal. First sign of trouble."_

_His face lit up in a gigantic grin. "Ok, then. Let's get some property!"_

* * *

><p>Riza was just about to reply to Akira's half-joking query about sleeping arrangements when their dorm room door swung open. She snapped her pistol up as she turned in one fluid motion, so gracefully deadly that Akira was sure the smaller girl would be a great dancer if she chose to be.<p>

A tall, gangly youth staggered in the doorway, his cat-like green eyes startled at the sight of the two women.

"'Scuse me, ladies, but, why are you in my room?" slurred the boy, his rumpled black hair and askew glasses suggesting that he'd had a bit too much fun the night before.

"Pardon?" asked Akira, smiling bemusedly.

Riza was not so amused. She cocked her gun. "Get out."

"Whoa! Whoa!" a familiar voice called out behind the intruder. "Riza, don't shoot my roommate, please!"

"Roy!" The tipsy giant grinned widely as he whirled around. Or, tried to whirl around, rather. Roy Mustang caught his friend's upper body just before he hit the floor, and the embarrassed youth struggled to stand again. "Welcome back, buddy!"

"Drinking already, Hughes? I'm surprised at you." He grinned up at the taller teenager.

He beamed back. "Well, you know how it is. I was depressed because I'd have to spend another year with you."

"You should have drunken yourself into a coma and spared me your snide remarks," retorted Roy.

Hughes laughed, then stared at him. "Hey, Roy? Have you grown? I think you have. . ." He placed one arm on Mustang's head, grinning ear to ear. "You have! You're the perfect height for an armrest now!"

"Stop calling me short, you freakish string bean!" bellowed Roy

"Oh, I'm a freak? You're the human cigarette lighter!"

"I'll light something else if you're not careful!"

"Ooh. . .I'm so scared of a little sparky shrimp!"

"You'd better -"

BANG!

Plaster rained down on Riza from the bullet hole she'd just put in the ceiling. "Will you two knock it off?" she yelled, a fierce look in her brown eyes.

Everyone stared at her, and Akira found herself backing away slowly.

"I'm sorry, Hawkeye," muttered Roy, blushing.

"I'm sorry too, pretty ladies," muttered Hughes. "Since you seem to have decided to stay in our room, I suppose I should introduce myself. I'm Maes Hughes."

Roy tapped him on the shoulder. "Uh, Hughes?"

"Yeah, Roy?"

"This isn't our room. This is 403. We're in 404, across the hall."

His green eyes grew wide. "Ohhh. Ok. I'm sorry, ladies."

Roy rolled his eyes and walked his tipsy roommate to their room.

After they had gone, Akira started laughing. "That was awesome!"

Riza smiled at her. "Looks like it'll be a long year," she replied, pulling putty from her bag and climbing on a chair to patch the ceiling.

Akira watched her. "I'm just glad we live on the top floor," she announced.

Riza giggled awkwardly. "Me too," she agreed.

* * *

><p><em>The piece of land Ginko and his bride-to-be had finally decided on was absolute perfection. A flat patch of land which would serve as the location for their future home was nestled in the mountains overlooking the town, just as Rina had suggested. Nearby was a small mountain stream, its quiet babbling still audible even though most of it was frozen over, its flow slowed to a trickle. Surrounding the little clearing was a vast pine forest, ancient and magnificent, and the air smelled clean and pure like the breath of gods.<em>

_They had planned a picnic here with the head of the village, both to celebrate their upcoming nuptials and to implore him to let them settle there. But they had no sooner spread a mat in the snow for the feast than the old man, Haki, turned to Ginko, his face alight with hope._

"_Mushi master Ginko."_

"_Yes?"_

"_I know that you are a traveling man, set in your ways. But you have done so much to help our village that we wish to honor you with an offering of land. You would not have to call our village your permanent home, and I know that you would rather not be tied down. But, as the old saying goes, every man must have roots. Without roots, he cannot hope to prosper. Therefore, I ask humbly that you accept whatever plot of land you desire."_

_Ginko smiled sardonically. "Actually, Haki, I was thinking it was about time I put down some roots myself." He looked at the old man. "Alright. I'll take this plot of land right here."_

"_Really?" The village elder beamed at him. "Of course, Ginko. Whatever you want."_

_As they sat on the foundation of their new life, drinking tea with their new neighbor, Rina and Ginko beamed at each other._

This is perfect! _Ginko thought, his arm wrapped around his beautiful fiancé. _It looks like I'll get to have a normal-ish life after all.

* * *

><p>"I'm really sorry about yesterday," Roy said as the two of them walked across the green in the early evening. They had just finished their first day of classes, and Akira's eyes looked heavy.<p>

"It's ok," she mumbled, exhausted.

"You look beat."

"I had no idea classes here would be so hard!"

Roy smiled at her, their eyes meeting. "It's a lot to get used to, especially when you can't remember anything you learned at school before now."

She stopped, thinking. "I don't think I went to school."

His eyes widened. "You never went to school? How did you. . .I mean why. . .?"

"I have no idea. I just have this feeling that my mother didn't want me to go to school. . ."

_A proper young woman's only knowledge should be how to serve her elders and her husband._

She gasped, shocked by the surge of energy in her brain.

"Akira! Are you alright?" Roy looked at her, his dark eyes steely with concern.

She let him sit her down on the grass. "I'm fine. It was nothing. Just a flash."

"A flash?" He stared into her eyes. "That's not nothing, Ra. That might have been a memory."

She shook her head, blinking. "No. I don't think so." She smiled at him reassuringly. "Besides, if it was, it's nothing to get excited about."

Roy sighed in frustration. "Alright, but if you have more of these 'flashes,' let me know, ok?"

She smiled softly at him, trying to hide her annoyance. "I will. Thank you."

He flopped down on his back and stared up at the sky. She followed suit, trying to see the stars past the glare of the streetlights. Slowly, she began to make them out, and she suddenly felt very cold and alone.

"Hmmf!" Roy grunted in surprise as she threw one arm over him and snuggled close to his side. Then he sighed in contentment and smoothed her flowing brown hair with his hand.

Akira smiled to herself as she felt the comforting touch of his strong fingers gently caressing her hair. _You're learning so quickly, my dear friend. I hope I can help you become a better man._ She sighed softly against his side and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>It was spring in the mountain village, and the snow had finally melted to the point where they could begin construction on the house. The brook now gushed at its full speed and volume, bearing away dead grasses and needles left over from the fall. An oak leaf, red like a flame, floated down, borne from some faraway place on the other side of the mountain, exotic in this coniferous clime. It fluttered in the gravel rapids like the wigs of one of the countless songbirds whose calls pierced the crisp morning air, flitting about in a garish mockery of their courting rituals.<em>

_Yes, all was beautiful and calm in the little clearing above the village. Even the workmen seemed hushed and subdued, their normal chatter held captive to the serene magnificence around them. Their silence had not slowed their speed, however, and the building was coming together at a tremendous speed._

_Ginko was thrilled. He could never remember having a place to call home before, and the idea made him both nervous and happy at the same time. For the first time, he could truly see the road ahead of him, and it was an incredible view._

_Rina stood next to him, her arm around his waist. He supposed it should be the other way around, but with Rina, it just seemed to feel right. He didn't really care where her arm was, as long as they maintained physical contact. She was everything to him: all his hopes for the future, every desire and care, his world in a beautiful feminine form._

_She smiled up at him, her violet eyes as bright as spring wildflowers._

"_We have a house, Ginko!" she cried, unable to contain her excitement._

"_Actually, we have a frame and half a house," he replied, chuckling. "But I know what you mean. It's real now." _

_He looked at the construction before him, amazed at how quickly the villagers had been able to raise a foundation. The frame was made from solid pine from the trees behind the lot, and looked sturdy. Already, it outlined the areas where rooms would be: a dining area, bathroom, bedroom, guest room. One more week, said the head workman, and they'd be able to move in. One more week, and their life together would really begin._

_One more week, and their dream would be complete._

_A lot can happen in a week._

* * *

><p>Akira awoke to the sensation of something being pushed into her back repeatedly. She moaned, turning her head to see what was harassing her so. The object was a black boot, and it was attached to a leg.<p>

"You are going to be in so much _trouble_," whispered Maes Hughes, glaring down at her, a glint in his eye.

She tried to sit up, confused, and was even more puzzled by the fact that she couldn't budge. Something was wrapped tightly around her waist, preventing her movement. She smacked at it, awarded with an irritated moan from next to her.

_Oh, hell,_ she realized. _We fell asleep on the quad._

"Hughes, I can't move," she announced to the now smiling young man. "Wake him up, please"

His grin widened. "Sure thing." He pulled a small water bottle out of his uniform pocket. "Be careful, Akira. This could be dangerous. And combustible." With a flourish, he poured the contents of the bottle onto the sleeping face of Roy Mustang.

The aforementioned Flame Alchemist promptly sputtered and cussed, struggling to his feet, one hand already in his pocket, reaching for his glove.

"I wouldn't do that, Roy," cautioned Hughes, "not if you want to keep your eyebrows."

Roy raised one hand to his face, touching the liquid and bringing it to his mouth.

"Bleagh! What the. . .Hughes! You poured vodka on me?"

The seventeen-year-old miscreant laughed hysterically. "That? It was all I had on me. You really think I'd use this bottle to carry _water_ around? Besides, your girlfriend told me to wake you up. I was just following orders."

"Hey!" yelled Akira. "Don't drag me into this!"

Both men stopped, looking at her. Roy shook his head.

"I don't get it. Why are we out here again? Wasn't I just in bed?"

Akira blushed. "Actually, Roy, we never went back to our rooms last night. We slept on the quad."

He froze. "What? No way! Oh, we are going to get in so much trouble for this!"

Hughes grinned. "Actually, Roy, you won't. What kind of a friend did you think I was? I woke you up an hour before room inspections. You have time to get back if you hurry. . ." He giggled, his green eyes sparkling with mirth. "Though I'd highly recommend changing your clothes, Sparky. Don't want the major thinking you're a lush, do you?"

"A lush?"

Hughes gestured at his jacket, which was dripping with alcohol. "A marinated shrimp, if you will."

"Yeah, well you're lucky I like my eyebrows, or I'd make you pay for that shrimp remark," barked Roy.

"Boys! Please!" hissed Akira. "Let's go. I'm sure Riza's worried sick about me."

Roy sighed. "You're right, Ra." He glared at his roommate. "We're not done, Hughes."

The older teen giggled mercilessly as the three of them trudged back to their dorm. Akira sighed, knowing that he was going to hold this over their heads for the next month, at least.

When they got back to the dorm, all hell broke loose. Or rather, one blonde menace who looked like hell had broken loose from campus security, and sprinted towards them, waving a pistol wildly.

"Akira, you idiot! Where have you been? Don't you know I'm supposed to. . ." Riza paused, surveying the two men with mild disdain. "Oh. I get it. Having fun without me again?"

"Riza," started Roy, "it's not like -"

She cut him off. "Roy, you're the one who told me to protect her. How the hell can I do that when you take her off for some sort of wild shenanigans?"

"Wild shenanigans?" A voice behind them boomed. "This place hasn't changed a bit."

They turned to see a tall man in a military uniform, his eyes playful and mysterious. But what really caught Akira's eye were the stripes on his shoulders. Those were a _lot_ of stripes.

"Fuehrer Bradley?" murmured Roy and Maes in unison. Riza gasped, lowering her gun. _We're screwed, _thought Akira, gulping.

"Yes, my good lads. I decided to visit the academy today. You know, catch the students off guard." He chuckled. "Seems like I succeeded." He walked over to them, putting a hand on Roy's shoulder. "Mustang, isn't it? The last time I saw you, you were lighting a charging chimera on fire. Saved two aspiring alchemists. My, how much you've changed in two years."

"Sir," gasped Roy, too flustered to speak.

"And this feisty young lady must be Miss Hawkeye," he said, looking at Riza. "You have your father's explosive temper, I hear."

"Yes sir!" She barked, saluting.

Bradley laughed, his eyes sparkling. "Well, whatever you four were up to, I hope it was fun." He turned to go, then stopped, looking over his shoulder. "I almost forgot. Do you know where I can find the new transfer cadet, Akira Satomi?"

Akira blushed, raising her hand. "I'm Akira," she announced tentatively.

He walked over to her. "Ah! Nice to meet you. I don't suppose you'd mind going for a little walk with me, would you?"

"Uh. . .no sir! I mean yes sir! I mean. . ." She smiled apologetically.

He laughed. "Follow me, Miss Satomi."

* * *

><p>"<em>Ginko, I'm going to go for a walk," Rina announced, preparing to leave the cottage they were living in until their home was built. Her hair was tied up in a lose ponytail, lowing in a raven cascade down her lovely, swanlike neck. Ginko walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling against her neck like a baby animal.<em>

"_I'll come with you," he said into her ear._

_She pulled away, turning to look at him, her violet eyes flashing with determination. "No, that's ok. I need some time to think."_

_He smiled, realizing that she was going to go alone whether he pushed the issue or not. "Alright, hun. Just be careful, ok?"_

"_I will, you worry-monger you." She laughed, blew a kiss to him, and ran out the door, a smile on her face. "I love you!"_

"_I love you too," he murmured. _That girl makes me crazy. I swear, if my hair wasn't already white when I met her. . .

_He sighed, smiling softly. Rina was such a blessing to him, even if her carefree ways did terrify him a little bit. He was a laid-back young man, yes, but even he worried about the dangers of being in the forest alone. He more than anyone, in fact, because he knew more about what lurked in the shadows behind every tree. The mushi world was full of beauty and magic, but its beauty was terribly deadly as well._

_Yet, in spite of this, Rina had always seemed to feel perfectly safe and calm. Her faith in her ability to calm mushi was astounding. He sighed. _Maybe I should try it her way,_ he thought, _and not worry so much.

_So he didn't. In fact, it was several hours later before Ginko began to get concerned. _She's never been gone this long, _he thought. _I'd better see if she's ok._ He put on his coat and shoes, walking towards their plot of land. _Maybe she fell asleep at the construction site.

_When he arrived there, all he found was her forest green kimono, delicately folded on the ground._

"_Rina!" he shouted, panicked. "Rina!"_

_There was no reply. _

"_Rina! Where are you?"_

_There was never a reply._

* * *

><p>The Fuehrer smiled down at Akira, but she wasn't entirely sure she liked it. Very rarely had she found a facial expression that was normally meant to be comforting so. . . frightening.<p>

"So, Cadet, I hear you've lost your memory."

"Yes sir. I'm not sure of anything before three months ago, when I found myself staring into a lake."

"I see." He placed a hand on his chin, thinking. "That's very interesting. Three months, you say?"

"That's right." She stared at him, unsure. _What if this means I'm not fit for the military? He won't let me keep an eye on Roy then, and I might lose him._

"That's very, very interesting," he mumbled. He stared at her. "Cadet, I'd like you to help me with something. A secret, if you will."

"Sir?" Akira was pretty sure it wasn't standard procedure for a Cadet to be given secret missions.

"I'd like you to keep a dream journal. In detail. I think we might be able to get you to remember your past that way."

"Yes, sir." _Why does he care what I dream about?_

"Don't tell anyone about this. Not even your roommate. Or young Cadet Mustang. _Especially_ Mustang."

"Why, sir?"

Bradley smiled. "Because, my dear, he's moonstruck. A smitten kitten. I don't need him worrying about you all the time, distracting him from his studies. The less he knows about this, the better."

"Yes, sir." _Wait, what? But we're just pretend. . .I'm his teacher! That's right. I'm teaching him how to date girls. He's just learning how to romance. . .he can't. . ._She sighed.

"Something wrong?" Bradley's left eyebrow lifted questioningly.

"No, sir. Nothing. Nothing at all."

* * *

><p><em>A villager found Rina's body the following winter, in a cave higher on the mountain. There was no sign of injury, or any other obvious cause of death. It was as though she had merely taken off her clothes and fallen asleep. Perhaps she had succumbed to hypothermia. But that was odd, because she had vanished on a mellow night in spring, not in the bitter winter. And if she had died on the night she had vanished, why hadn't her body decayed?<em>

_For it had not been touched by the corrupting power of decomposition. Her face was as peaceful, her cheeks as soft and pale, her lips as temptingly supple as they had been through all those countless nights she had slept by Ginko's side. Her hair looked clean and shiny as if it had been bathed in all the nectars of the heavens. It was otherworldly._

_The circumstances surrounding her death were strange, indeed. But no one in the village thought twice about it. They had always thought the young woman was a bit off. After all, she had those eerie purple eyes that flickered like flames. They wouldn't have been surprised to find out that she'd been a demon._

_In order to be sure, they decided it would be best to burn the body. Ginko agreed, his eye as hollow as the empty socket next to it. He refused to let himself care about anything any more. It was too painful._

_The preparations were set in haste, as it was important the funeral take place between blizzards. The last thing they needed was moisture putting out the funeral pyre, leaving that horribly beautiful body un-scorched, the men of the village said. The women sighed in agreement._

_The children? They wept, because there were no wildflowers to grace the grave of the pretty lady they had loved._

_Ginko stood apart, aloof, a cigarette hanging from his lips._

Why, Rina? Why didn't you let me save you?

* * *

><p><em>Akira stood on a white stone cliff, staring off towards the sea. Spread beneath her was a blanket of white, the countryside coated with a frost of delicate snow like a giant bag of rice flour had emptied itself across the land. The sun was beginning to rise over the water, setting the dark cerulean to glittering silver where the two embraced. It was beautiful. <em>

_She heard a twig snap behind her, and whirled around to see a man with hair as pure as the moon which set through the mountains, his single eye green like the forests below them._

"_Who are you?" she whispered, desperate not to break the sacred feel of this moment._

_He smiled sardonically, placing a cigarette between his lips. "So. You've forgotten me. I'm hurt."_

"_I haven't! I mean, not really. I mean. . .yes." She looked up at him, her heart full of yearning. "But I know you. Please. Help me."_

"_The sun is almost up," he said, "so I'll have to be quick, Mushi-Hime."_

"_Mushi. . .hime?" she asked, completely bewilder. . ._Wait!

"_Ginko!" she yelled, throwing her arms around him. Or trying to, rather. To her horror, she passed right through him. She gasped. "Are you. . .a ghost?"_

_He grinned. "Something like that. I'll come see you again in a few weeks, when you've had a chance to remember more." _

_The sun reached out its flaming arms and lit the sea to boiling blue. Akira felt herself change. She looked at her hands, but saw only tongues of flame._

"_I have to go," said Ginko. "Don't forget me again. I won't be able to remind you a second time." He turned and walked away, leaving her burning in the snow._

_She tried to respond, but was unable to speak. She sighed. _I miss you.

Akira awoke, fumbling about in the dark for her journal. She stumbled into the bathroom so as not to wake her dangerously high-strung roommate, and began to write.

* * *

><p><em>No one in the village ever learned what happened to Ginko. Immediately after the funeral, he had packed his bag with essentials, and left, leaving everything behind.<em>

_As he walked through the pass on the other side of the village, he watched the smoke rise from the consumed body of the one person he had ever loved. He smiled at the irony. Rina had ended her life in the same way she had lived it: a series of puzzles and contradictions. _

_She was, in death, as tragically beautiful as her life. She had always been this: fire in winter; heat in the bitter cold, each trying to snuff out the other, trapped in an eternal struggle between red and blue, coming together in violent purple against the hazy evening sky._

Goodbye, Rina._ He sighed, turning to face the path before him. It would be a steep climb, and the boulders in his path were even more inconvenient due to their liberal coats of ice. But he would continue on, as he always did. There was always another mountain pass, another swamp, another seemingly endless plain. And he would cross this one, just as he had all the others._

_But there was something different. He was no longer seeking all mushi, striving to learn all about them._

_Now, he was looking for only one mushi. And when he found it, all he wanted to know was how to kill it._


	5. The River Kimono

**THE RIVER KIMONO**__

* * *

><p><strong><em>The north wind may blow confusion into the hearts of friends. Do not dwell on this confusion for too long, however. You must face that some things are meant to be the way they are. If you do not, your very soul may be lost to the breeze.<em>**

Akira slumped on the top of her uncomfortable wooden desk, fully aware of the damage she was doing to the muscles in her back. Even though the furniture in this room had to be ancient, it was as rough as if it had been carved the day before by a clumsy carpenter who'd never heard of sandpaper, leaving her palms red where they scraped across it. Previous students had etched strange juvenile pictographs in the top of it, as well as along the seat of the attached (and equally uncomfortable) wooden chair. She marveled at this, unsure of how they drew such elaborate seat graffiti without being caught.

But these pictures held no allure for her now, halfway through the semester. Even the one with a well-endowed amazon riding the national chimera - which was eating a crudely drawn stick figure with glasses labeled Lt. Stevenson - had lost its barbaric, if patriotic charm, abandoning her to her fate of boredom at the hands of Col. Grumman, professor of tactics.

"What we have here," he murmured, pointing at the chalked-out battlefield on the board, "is a classic case of the Bensley-Matterson model of warfare. Note how elegantly the forces on the West have trapped our dear little Easterners here, flanking them neatly while securing the advantage of high ground. In chess, this move would be known as a. . ."

_When will he shut up? _Thought Akira desperately, trying to tune out the droning of her young but very boring instructor. Finally unable to take any more, she stood up, drawing the attention of the entire room. Several students smiled at her gratefully, unable to handle any more chess analogies, while others waited nervously for the axe to fall.

"Excuse me, sir," she said loudly, interrupting him, "but why do we have to know this?" she walked to the front of the classroom, snatching a piece of chalk from the tray. "All the Western army has to do to win is to place a state alchemist here at the mouth of the gorge," she said, drawing a small x on the map. "While he distracts them with a big light show, another could sneak around here," she drew another x behind the Eastern army, "effectively cutting them off."

Col. Grumman smiled at her kindly, although there was the hardened glint of anger in his eyes.

"Cadet Satomi brings up a good point," he said to the class. "Why study tactics? Why do we even have an army an all, if we have such an alchemical powerhouse at our disposal?" He smiled softly. "Well, because people like you and me would be out of a job, that's why."

Several students chuckled, but the Colonel quickly continued.

"But it's more than that. The truth is, alchemy is not the answer to every problem. Alchemists are not super-human, after all. They are not magicians, nor are they gods, no matter what some of them may tell you. They are human beings, and human beings make mistakes. Also, they can be killed." He gestured at Akira's map. "Sure, one alchemist might be enough to cut off this whole troop. But what if," he picked up the chalk, "the Eastern army had a sniper in these rocks over here?" He drew in a small circle to the left of the main force. "If the alchemist didn't see him, BANG!" He crossed out Akira's x. "Checkmate.

"See, alchemy is a science that relies, at its core, on human life. In order to keep our alchemists alive, we need to surround them with soldiers. Let's replay this scenario, only this time, let's give our alchemist a support of a squad of sharpshooters up on this southern ridge." He drew in twelve x marks to the right of the Eastern army. "They would easily be able to see our sniper friend, and having taken him out, could add a layer of confusion to the battle. From this tactical vantage, this battle would be a rout."

He smiled at Akira. "So that's why this class is important, Cadet. And I would ask you kindly not to interrupt me again."

After class, he pulled her aside. "Cadet Satomi."

"Sir?"

He smiled warmly at her. "That was a good class. Thank you."

She stared at him. "You aren't angry, sir? I thought you were angry."

He laughed. "Not at all. I was hoping someone would work up the courage to challenge me. It's the sign of a true leader. I was starting to think your entire class were a bunch of sheep."

She smiled. "I'm glad, sir. I was worried you were going to fail me for that." She looked at him. "So, does someone do that every year?"

He gazed down at her, bemused. "No, actually. Only one other Cadet in the last five years has had the gall to bring it up: my chess partner."

"Your chess partner?"

He chuckled. "Yes. After that class, he realized how useful military tactics are, and he's played chess with me once a week ever since then. I think you should join us sometime. Chess is a truly elegant game, and it's a great boon to the military officer."

She smiled. "I'd like that."

"You're in luck, then. Our next match is in a few minutes, outside the library. I'll take you there."

The colonel escorted her to a pair of benches and a table on the balcony of the academy library. A dark-haired figure sat on one of the benches, gazing over the quad at the uniformed masses below.

"I brought someone for you to teach," announced the colonel.

The figure turned as they approached, smiling in anticipation. "Pleased to mee-" As he gazed at her, his dark eyes widened in surprise.

"Akira?"

"Roy?"

* * *

><p><em>Ginko felt as if he'd been walking for days, and yet he could still see the smoke from Rina's funeral pyre coiling behind him like long fingers grasping at his coattails, trying to drag him back to the dark emptiness that waited behind him. That ghostly mist and an emptiness in his heart was all that remained of Rina Ishitaka. An emptiness that had slowly filled with bitterness and anger.<em>

_When he had been apprenticed to Ichigo - the mushi master a band of nomads had introduced him to - he had learned that mushi could not be classified as good or evil. They were sentient entities intrinsically linked to the life force of the world. Some controlled or manipulated weather, others space and time, and still others seemingly mundane things like the growth of grass. But no matter what, all of them did what they did for one reason alone: to survive. They had no other agenda. They were not malicious. Neither were they altruistic. They were just making their way in the world, just like every other living thing. He had learned to not only protect them, but to love them, in all their strangeness._

_With her death, everything he had believed about the world changed._

_He was sure that some species of mushi had been responsible for Rina's death, and that fact had torn his great love for the tiny creatures asunder like rice paper in a typhoon. No longer did they seem beautifully complex in their simplicity. Instead, they seemed menacing, hostile, cruel: a blight upon the earth that needed to be wiped away, a rotten smear of corruption bubbling up from the ground like a toxic fungus._

_His life, purposeless once his future as a husband had been stripped from him, had purpose once more. If he could find out what species of mushi had killed Rina, and wipe it off the face of the earth, perhaps he could begin to heal. But so long as her murderer still stalked the earth, he would be unable to rest, to forget how she looked on the day they found her body, so small and weak without her soul._

"_Looks like I'm here," he said to himself, approaching the house perched on the top of the next hill._

* * *

><p>"Checkmate."<p>

Roy's eyes flashed with surprise. "Wait. What?"

Akira smiled. "Checkmate. See for yourself." She gestured at the board. Indeed, his king, cut off from his troops, was completely surrounded. She stared into his eyes, grinning at him in satisfaction.

"Well done, Cadet!" Col. Grumman announced proudly. "I think we've got a natural tactician here, Mustang."

"Indeed." He stared deeply into her eyes, as though trying to read into her soul, his left eyebrow twitching slightly. Too deeply.

_He's moonstruck. A smitten kitten. _The fuehrer's words played through her mind, repeating themselves over and over. _That can't be true. Roy's too smart for that. Isn't he? _Akira stood up quickly, suddenly uncomfortable.

His eyes snapped away from hers swiftly. Far too rapidly to be natural. "She needs work on her strategy, though," he announced halfheartedly.

"Well, I suppose you can help her with that," the colonel said, smiling, "seeing as how she's your girlfriend and all."

"Y-yes," stammered Roy, blushing.

_Oh, god. _"Sir, do you really think that's necessary?" Akira asked, trying to think of a way out.

The colonel raised one eyebrow. "Of course. But if you need more incentive than quality time with Cadet Mustang, I'll waive the rest of Tactics 101 for you and let you get passing credit on Tactics 102 as well."

_I won't have to be bored to death for the rest of the year? _It was too good of an offer. "Fine. I'll do it."

"Good. I'll see you around, Cadet Satomi. Mustang." He saluted to the pair and walked into the building.

"What is wrong with you?" screamed Akira as soon as the man was gone.

Roy stared at her, shocked into silence.

She slapped him. "You let me win, didn't you?"

He continued to stare at her, his eyes wide.

"Didn't you?"

"Yes," he mumbled, looking down.

"Why would you do something like that, Roy?" she glared at him, praying he had a better explanation than the one she thought he had.

"I-I-I. . . I was trying to be nice," he replied, blushing.

Her glare softened. _Calm down, Akira. _"Well, it wasn't very nice," she said finally. "I wanted to beat you fairly, Roy. Don't treat me soft because I'm a girl."

He stood up, his fists balled in anger. "Then how do you _want_ me to treat you, Ra?" he bellowed in frustration. "Do you want me to treat you like a guy? Do you really want that?" He punched her in the shoulder. "Is that what the secret is? Is that what you want from me?" He sank to his knees in front of her, tears in his eyes. "Is it?"

She looked at his earnest face and began to laugh, holding her shoulder. "No, silly. I'd make a terrible guy." She offered him a hand, helping him to his feet. He held her hand just a few seconds longer than he needed to. _Stop it, Roy._ Then he let go, walking away.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled as he vanished from view.

_Damn it._

* * *

><p><em>Ginko had been pouring over the texts that Tanyu brought him for five days before he found it: a journal entry from over fifty years prior by a mushi master known as Konbu.<em>

Summer_. _I had been journeying through the mountains in pursuit of a rare mushi known as the _Yuegarasu_, when I came upon a riverside village with a strange problem. Local women had begun vanishing from the banks of the river at night. No one knew what happened to them, and no trace had ever been found save the clothes they left neatly folded next to the bank.

At first, I thought it might have been a _Sueko_ responsible for this occurrence, a strange water-like mushi that liquefies its hosts. But while this would explain the empty clothes by the bank, several things did not add up. First of all, the clothes were folded, which suggested that they were removed by choice. Also, symptoms of _Sueko_ infestation begin months before the person turns to water.

From this, it became clear I was looking for a new kind of mushi. After weeks of careful observation, I chose a girl from the village to use as bait and went to the bank at night with her.

At first, nothing happened. Then, suddenly, I saw a flash of light in the river. It rose like pale blue smoke from the water, solidifying and shaping before my eyes over a nearby tree branch. It was incredible! The mist took the form of a beautiful and shimmering pale blue kimono.

At this point, the girl noticed it, and walked over, touching the fabric. She murmured sleepily that it was a beautiful kimono, completely entranced by it. Before my very eyes, she undressed herself, folding her clothes neatly, and attempted to try it on.

I stopped her, having to go so far as to tie her up to restrain her. I pulled at the kimono with a mushi pin, collecting a thread from it. After further analysis, it became clear that the kimono mushi - which I have named the _Kawakire_ - would convince the young women to put it on, then dissolve their bodies.

"_Well, that's interesting," mumbled Ginko._

"_What is?" asked Tanyu from across the room._

"_Oh, nothing," he replied. _This has got to be it. But why didn't Rina's body dissolve?

_He continued reading to see what Konbu did to solve the problem._

It is clear to me that the only way to deal with a mushi like this is to poison it.

"_That's it!" Ginko stood up, said thank you to the archiver, and ran out of the building._

_Tanyu hobbled over to the scroll he had been reading, curious._

"_The only way to deal with a mushi like this is to poison it," she read. "However, be forewarned that if you do this, it may have negative side effects, including the very real possibility of accidentally poisoning the entire mushi population of an area and leaving it barren. This is what happened to the village I tried to save. Now there is nothing left." She put it down. "Oh boy."_

* * *

><p><em>Fire burned bright in Akira's eyes as she stood on the banks of a river, watching the white-haired man pour poison into it, his face tight with anger.<em>

"_Ginko, what are you doing?"_

_He did not answer her. It was as if he couldn't see or hear her at all._

_Suddenly, the wail of thousands of dying creatures hit her ears. Agony and suffering overwhelmed her as each voice rang out, then fell away. The mushi in the river were dying._

"_Ginko! Stop it!"_

_He stood up, turning his back on the swelling river. As he walked away, the voices in the river screamed out in a uniform voice of terror and disbelief. Then they were silent. The river was a dull blue, dead. Not even a wisp of mushi was alive in it. It was the ugliest thing she'd ever seen._

"_Ginko!" He turned a bend in the path ahead and was gone._

"_He can't hear you, Akira." a quiet but beautiful voice murmured soothingly behind her like water._

_Akira turned to see a beautiful girl, perhaps a year younger than herself, standing on the opposite bank. "Who are you?"_

_The girl laughed, tossing her head in mirth and disbelief, her violet eyes sparkling. "I suppose you can say I'm your predecessor." She crossed the poisoned river, walking across the top of it as if it were thick glass rather than running water. She held out her hand to Akira, who took it. "My name is Rina Ishitaka, and I'm a mushi-hime."_

"_How did you know who I was?" she asked, startled._

_Rina smiled sadly. "I've been following you for some time, Akira. Ever since you started traveling with Ginko. I suppose you could call me his guardian angel, in a way."_

_Akira scrutinized her cynically. "Suppose I could call you? Then what are you, really?"_

_She sighed, twirling her raven hair between her fingers awkwardly. "I'm the reason he wants to save you."_

Akira gasped, fumbling around the side of her bunk for her notebook. _That girl. . .her name sounded so familiar. . ._

She found the journal at last, flipping through it until she found an empty page. Then, she wrote one sentence:

_Who is Rina Ishitaka?_

* * *

><p><em>As Ginko left the first river he had poisoned, he didn't feel much better. He had hoped that enacting some kind of vengeance would soothe his aching heart, but so far, all he felt was the sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach. Also, he could have sworn. . .<em>

No. _There was no way that the figure he had seen out of the corner of his eye had been Rina. Rina was dead. It was probably just a tree._

_He continued walking, using an old map to find the next major river. If vengeance didn't feel good, maybe he just wasn't doing enough of it._

_As he approached the bank of the next waterway, he was greeted by a ball of water which rested on the far side. He wiped his eyes, sure that his lack of sleep was messing with his head. _

I'll just take a nap,_ he thought to himself, _and then take care of this one. _He curled up on the bank, using his pack as a very hard pillow, and went to sleep._

"Ginko, stop this, please!" a familiar voice called out to him.

He found himself on the mountain once more, staring at the half-built house he was to share with Rina. The voice seemed to be coming from the little stream which ran behind their house. It was late summer now, and the bank of the brook was paved in golden wildflowers which sparkled under the moon like polished amber.

He turned upstream, his eyes trailing over the golden flowers and grass bathed black by the night sky. His eyes settled on a pair of feet, pale and beautiful against the dark bank.

He gasped, looking up into the eyes of his beloved Rina. She was paler than she had been the day she left him, her hair loose around her shoulders. She was wearing a kimono of the most luxurious light blue with a dark blue wave pattern on its sleeves. She smiled softly at him, but her unearthly lilac eyes burned in fury.

"Rina?"

She silenced him with a wave of her hand. "Stop, Ginko. Stop killing the mushi."

He glared at her. "Why? They took you away from me. Doesn't that matter to you at all?"

She sighed. "Of course it does, Ginko. But you need to move on. I don't belong to your world any more. You can't bring me back."

"That's not true! Rina! While I was doing research, I came across a story about a forbidden seed that -"

"Stop." She smiled at him. "That is forbidden for a reason, Ginko. Besides, in order to use that technique, the person has to be already dead."

"What?" He looked up to meet her eyes, but she was gone.

_Ginko awoke by the bank of the river, completely confused._

"Rina isn't dead?"

* * *

><p>It was Friday after classes, which - to the residents of rooms 403 and 404 of the Eastern Dormitory - meant party time. Well, legitimately, it meant party time to only one of the residents, but Maes Hughes had somehow convinced the three others to join him in his weekend festivities.<p>

"Come on, Riza! It'll be fun!"

She grinned up at him in expectation. "Why? Are we going to a shooting range?"

"Uh, no. No we're not. It's much better than a shooting range."

She beamed at him. "Duck hunting? Sniper practice? Ice cream parlor?"

All three of them stared at her.

_Well, she doesn't _quite_ have a one track mind, _thought Akira.

"No, no, and sorta," answered Hughes, smiling.

"Ooh!" Riza beamed, her brown eyes lighting up. "I love ice cream!"

"Do you think she heard the part were I said it was _sorta_ like an ice cream parlor?" whispered Hughes conspiratorially to Akira.

She shook her head. "I'll load her gun with blanks before we leave."

They piled into the automobile Hughes had "borrowed" from one of his rich friends, and they set off.

"Uh, Maes?" asked Roy after a little while.

"Yeah?"

"Town's in the other direction."

Hughes turned to him, beaming. "I know. We're not going to town. We're going on a road trip."

Roy glared at him. "A road trip? But you told us not to bring anything!"

"And I hold to that. Besides it's not a real road trip. I just can't tell you where we're going."

"I hate surprises," mumbled Roy.

Hughes smiled. "I think you'll love this one," he muttered under his breath.

* * *

><p><em>It was nighttime when Ginko awoke with a start. His mind was racing. <em>How can Rina still be alive? I watched them burn her body!

_He sighed, stood up, and pulled out the flask of poison. _Well, no matter what, I have to do this.

"_What are you doing?"_

_He turned, his eyes seeking the source of the voice. He found her, translucent, a few feet away._

"_Rina?"_

_She glared at him. "I tried to warn you about poisoning the river. You'll disrupt the balance of life in the world. You will kill more than just mushi if you continue. I hope you understand that."_

"_But these mushi are evil! They killed you!"_

_She shook her head. "No, Ginko. They did no such thing. I'm not really dead, after all. But, if anyone deserves the title of murderer, it'd be you, not them."_

"_Me?"_

_She poked him in the chest, her finger passing through him. "You. And if you don't stop now, many more innocent people will suffer."_

"_Murderer? How?"_

"_The mushi didn't kill me, Ginko. They embraced me, tried to make me one of them. But, as a mushi-hime, they were unable to transform more than my soul. I'm not actually a mushi or a human any more. I'm something else. Something you can see only because I choose to let you."_

"_Isn't there a way to bring you back?"_

"_Well, yes. You could make me human again if you could figure out how to reattach my soul to my body." She smiled slyly. "But you burned my body, Ginko. It's your fault I'm trapped like this, not the mushi's. They just wanted to honor me."_

"_What? No!" He paced back and forth, his hands covering his face. "No! That's not. . .I. . ." He stopped, staring at her. "I'm sorry."_

"_Me too."_

* * *

><p>"This isn't an ice cream parlor!" bellowed Riza Hawkeye, whipping out her pistol and pointing it at Hughes. "You lied to me!"<p>

"But pie is sort of like ice cream," he protested, hands raised.

"No it's not. I like ice cream. I don't like pie," she muttered angrily.

"Riza, Let me fix this," said Roy soothingly. He turned to the pretty young woman behind the counter. "I'll take a slice of cherry blueberry pie. And can I also get a slice of chocolate cream pie a la mode, please?"

"Sure, hun." She smiled warmly at him, then turned to Hughes. "You didn't tell me you had such a cute friend, Maes."

Roy blushed awkwardly, and Hughes laughed warmly at the young woman. "Don't tease him too much, Gracia. He's shy."

"Looks like," she giggled. "Relax, kiddo. Here's your pie." She placed two plates on the counter.

Roy handed Riza a slice of pie. She looked at him questioningly. "How does this fix. . ." she stared at the plate. "Ice cream!" she squealed, throwing her arms around Roy. "You're awesome!"

Roy coughed awkwardly, and she let go, stiffening. "Sorry."

Akira laughed at her friends' antics. It had been a really tough week, especially since things between her and Roy had continued to get awkward. She didn't get why things had to change like that. All she wanted was to be friends with the boy, but it seemed that the pretending had gone to his head. To him, she seemed to really be his girlfriend.

No. It was not quite that, either. If he thought of her as a girlfriend, their current social interaction would be much more fluid. _Why won't he just talk to me about this?_

"Miss?" She looked up. Gracia smiled at her. "Would you like some pie?"

She thought for a moment. "Sure. How about a slice of cinnamon apple?"

"Sure thing, sweetie."

As the three of them enjoyed their treats (and Hughes chatted up the baker), Akira watched Roy out of the corner of her eye. He was deliberately avoiding looking at her, which made her increasingly uncomfortable.

_I can't take this any more, _she thought, and walked outside to wait for them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own this song. It's "Foolish Games" by Jewel. I still own Akira and Rina, though.<strong>_

_You took your coat off and stood in the rain_

_You're always crazy like that_

_And I watched from my window_

_Always felt I was outside looking in_

Akira stood alone outside, watching the streetlights go on one by one in the distant town. Beyond her line of vision, she could imagine people going about their normal lives. Children being tucked into their beds, young couples sharing a bottle of wine under the stars. She had always hoped that her life would end up quiet and happy like that. But the man she loved was far away from her, and there was no one to protect her from the darkness that surrounded her out in the middle of nowhere, far away from the comfortable pictures reflected in every window of every home in her brain.

_You're always the mysterious one_

_With dark eyes and careless hair_

_You were fashionably sensitive_

_But too cool to care_

Roy Mustang was also alone, leaning against the side of the pie shop, keeping an eye on Akira. She had walked out almost an hour ago, and he was very worried. She hadn't been acting like the fun-loving young woman he admired so much. In fact, it had been weeks since the last time he saw a genuine smile from her. Sure, she had smiled, and even laughed, but there was always an unidentifiable sadness behind her flickering eyes which he didn't understand.

_You stood in my doorway with nothing to say_

_Besides some comment on the weather_

Why had Roy been treating her like this? Akira sighed. For weeks now, he'd been nothing but a big dork. When he wasn't looking at her, he was avoiding her entirely, and he'd been so emotionally keyed up that she couldn't even tell what he was feeling anymore. It had gotten so bad that he barely even spoke to her any more.

_In case you failed to notice, in case you failed to see _

_This is my heart, bleeding before you_

_This is me down on my knees_

What was wrong with Akira? Could she honestly not tell how he felt about her? Roy had tried to be subtle, but Hughes had told him that he was so obviously smitten with her that it wasn't even funny. It was true. He loved her. But she had made it perfectly clear that she wasn't the least bit interested in a relationship with him. It was all just an act to her. He couldn't take it any more.

_And these foolish games are tearing me apart_

_And your thoughtless words are breaking my heart_

_You're breaking my heart_

* * *

><p>You were always brilliant in the morning<p>

Smoking your cigarettes and talking over coffee

_Rina stood by Ginko's side as they waited for the sun to rise, taking her out of his life forever. Since her body had been destroyed, she could only maintain a physical manifestation for one month, and it was time for her to vanish. She wished she could have one more morning with him, waking up fresh to see him staring down at her, a stupid grin on his face. She vowed she would always follow him in secret, even though he would never be able to see her again._

Your philosophies and art

Baroque moved you, you loved Mozart

And you'd speak of your loved ones

As I clumsily strummed my guitar

_Ginko looked over at the woman he had loved, wishing he could spend just one more hour with her, watching her dance across the grass like a hawk riding thermals, happy and carefree. She had always been as elegant as a painting, even though there had always been a tragic sadness about her. In the end, she had lost everyone she had ever loved: first her family, and then him. She had never had her father's love, as he considered her responsible for the death of her mother. The only one who had loved her before Ginko was her brother Rue, but he had hurt her and betrayed her love. Ginko had vowed to protect her from betrayal. To give her a home. But he had, in the end, hurt her even worse than her father and brother combined._

You'd teach me of honest things

Things that are daring, things that are clean

Things that knew what an honest dollar did mean

_She still loved him, in spite of his foolishness. After all, she had wanted to marry him, and passion like that didn't die overnight. She had forgiven him for burning her body - and their future with it - but it made no difference. She was no longer the impressionable young girl he had met and swept off her feet three years ago. He had taught her more about hardship and loss than her family ever could have. _

I hid my soiled hands behind my back

Somewhere along the line I must have gone off track with you

_Ginko felt a single tear slide down his cheek as he thought about how his rage had transformed him into a hideous monster. He had destroyed so much by poisoning the river. A lifetime could not undo the damage he had done. But, being faced by Rina's disappointed stare had brought him to his senses, and he vowed to spend the rest of his life trying to fix his mistakes. She put him back on track, but the cost of his vengeance was too great to be undone by a single reprimand._

'Scuse me, think I must have mistaken you for somebody else

Somebody who gave a damn

Somebody more like myself

_In a way, in spite of her love for him, she was glad to disappear. His final betrayal in killing the mushi was too much for her to bear. He had proven to be far more changeable than she had thought, and the fact that he was not as strong as she thought stung like a dart in her chest. She had forgiven him for everything else, but she could never forgive him for this. As the sun slowly rose in the east, she turned to him, a sad smile gracing her lips. "Goodbye, my love."_

_As he watched with horrified eyes, she slowly melted into mist, and was gone._

And these foolish games are tearing me

You're tearing me, you're tearing me apart

And your thoughtless words are breaking my heart

You're breaking my heart

* * *

><p>Akira heard the sound of approaching footsteps and turned to see Roy approaching her.<p>

"Hey," she said, annoyed that he'd interrupted her alone time.

"Hey," he replied awkwardly.

"Look," she said, glaring at him. "I don't know what's up with you, but I'm sick of it. You've been acting like a moonstruck puppy, and if you don't stop making things awkward, I'm going to leave. I'm fed up with all your drama."

"Akira. . ."

"No, damn it! I'm done. You can't just treat me like I'm some sort of sideshow freak you can unveil when you feel like it. I'm a real person, Roy, and I deserve the chance to have a real life. I don't want to be in the damned military. I'm only here because I promised I'd help you. But you don't even speak to me any more. I can't believe -"

He grabbed her face and kissed her roughly on the lips. "Yeah, well what about me?" he yelled, his eyes full of anger. "You just show up outside my house out of the blue, turn my life upside down, and then you don't even try to understand where I'm coming from half the time. You never talk to me anymore either. You just go mope by yourself, looking off in the distance like the world hates you. Why won't you let me help you?"

She stared at him in shock. _Did he just . . ._

He blushed furiously and turned away, running back into the pie shop.

"Roy!" she cried after him. But he didn't look back.

_You took your coat off_

_And stood in the rain_

_You're always crazy like that._

**_Sometimes, the winds that blow through the river valley may carry us to places we do not expect. When this happens, the only thing to do is to follow it wherever it may lead. For to fight it will tear the fabric of our world apart._**


	6. The Ancient Flame

**The Ancient Flame**

**No Ginko In This One. He needed a break.**

* * *

><p>It had been three weeks since Roy Mustang had kissed her. Three weeks since she'd been willing to do anything to make the awkwardness of the weeks prior disappear. Anything except . . .<p>

But the awkwardness had not only persisted, it had become much, much worse. Roy hadn't said a word to her since that night, nor had she been all too willing to talk to him. In fact, she was terrified of the encounter that awaited them should either ever break the silence. For the kiss had changed nothing for her. She liked him as a friend, nothing more. How was she supposed to explain that to him when he obviously cared very deeply for her?

So rather than deal with the pain she would surely cause him, Akira continued to ignore him as obviously as he was avoiding her.

As she walked into the dark room she shared with the eternally combustible Riza Hawkeye, Akira could tell something was very wrong. _Someone has been here. Someone I don't know._ She wasn't sure how she knew, but she didn't like it at all.

Her suspicions were confirmed when she turned on the light and noticed the cream-colored envelope on her pillow. The writing on the front was simple, yet elegant, in fine blue ink. Curious, she opened the envelope and began to read.

_Dear Miss Akira Satomi,_

_I have some information that might be quite valuable to you. Please join me for dinner at the Rezra Grill tomorrow night at eight. I would request that you wear a white lily on your blouse, but if this makes you uncomfortable you will be able to identify me by my brown suit coat. _

_Forgive me for my suspicious actions and preparations. There are quite a few people interested in the information I want to share with you, however, who would do anything to get their hands on me. Therefore, I must ask that you are extremely discrete in who you tell about this meeting. I would recommend, for both our sakes, telling no one._

_I hope to see you tonight._

_Yours,_

_H _

Akira closed the letter, tearing it up before burning it. _This might be a setup, _she thought, _but why would anyone set me up?_ She smiled to herself. _I guess it's a date then._ She left a quick note in her journal before hopping in the shower to get ready.

* * *

><p>When Akira entered the restaurant, it looked deserted, which was surprising considering that it was dinner time in the middle of the capitol city. Still, she wasn't particularly nervous as the doorman took her coat, nor as the host led her to a corner table where a man waited for her. In fact, the only time she was even remotely worried was the period of about five seconds between feeling a cloth shoved into her face and the strange sensation of the world around her fading to greyscale.<p>

* * *

><p>"Just talk to her, Sparky," commanded Maes Hughes, his eyes glinting with a rare seriousness.<p>

"But. . .but. . ." protested Roy, pacing across the room as he had been for hours now, "I can't just _talk_ to her, Maes! I _kissed_ her! How the hell do I talk to her about that? She probably hates me now."

The taller youth put his hand affectionately on his shoulder. Roy stared up at him with pained eyes.

"I just don't know what to do, Maes. This is a stalemate game I'm playing. No matter what move I make, I'm going to lose. Can't you see that?"

"Of course it seems that way to you, Roy." Hughes smiled at his friend. "Women are really good at taking all the rationality out of life. It's what they do. You can't treat this like chess or you'll lose her. You have to talk to her now, or you don't stand a chance at all. It's all about the follow-up, trust me."

Roy smiled slyly at his friend. "So now that you've got that baker's phone number, you're suddenly the expert on women, huh?"

"Ye- . . .I mean, that's not the point, Roy," he stammered, blushing happily. "This is about _your_ love life, not mine." He grinned widely. "I think you've really got a shot with this one. You just have to move quickly and decisively, or some other guy's gonna snatch her up while you're brooding like a drunken oyster."

"You really need to work on your analogies, you big goof," sighed Roy. "Fine. I get your point. I'll go over there right now and talk to her." He opened the door and walked over to room 403.

He had just reached the door and raised his hand to knock when a very bewildered and panicked Hawkeye burst through the door, her braided pigtails flying behind her like grain in a strong wind.

"What's wrong, Riza?" asked Roy, his heart pounding with adrenaline.

"Akira," she stated flatly, trying to hide the fear in her eyes. "She's missing. She's been taken. I know it."

"What? Who. . .How. . .?"

"I don't know. But she and I were supposed to go to the shooting range at seven and then study history together for the rest of the evening. She wouldn't just skip that. She's really taken to studying these past weeks, after all. Something must have happened. She's been gone for at least five hours."

"Calm down, Riza. We'll find her."

_We'd better find her. Akira. . ._

* * *

><p>When Akira came to, she found herself lying on a rather lumpy and questionable-smelling couch in a dimly lit room. She sat up, groaning and clutching her sore head as the room spun sickeningly. <em>Where am I?<em> she thought, squinting at the dingy grey walls around her. _Yup. Definitely not my dorm room._ She tried to stand, irritated by the fact her legs seemed to have mounted a coup against her and were buckling under her most inconveniently.

"So you're awake." The voice behind her was soft, but deep and husky, like the call of a great wolf. She turned her head to be met with a pair of stern amber eyes glowing in the darkness behind her. The speaker emerged from the shadows, his long toffee-colored hair framing a handsome bespectacled face.

"Who are you?" she interrogated him sternly. "Where am I? What are you going to do with me?"

He smiled warmly at her. "Relax, Miss Satomi. I don't wish to harm you. I just want to ask you a few questions."

"I won't answer any questions of your until you answer mine," she retorted angrily.

"Fine," he replied, sighing. "You're a stubborn one, aren't you?"

"That's what my friends say," she replied, grinning menacingly at her kidnapper.

"You can call me H, if you need to call me anything at all. You are in my apartment in Central, and my intentions towards you are nothing less than purely scientific. I have no intention of harming you in any way, at least not yet."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, _that's _comforting."

"Sarcasm. Funny. Shall we begin?"

"Fine by me, since I don't suppose you'll be serving tea first."

He sighed. "Please don't be difficult. I'll let you go as soon as I've learned what I want to know."

"Alright, H. Just begin already."

"Where are you from, Akira?"

"Oh, so we're on a first name basis now? Don't you want my phone number first?"

He coughed.

"Sorry. Ok. Where I'm from? That's a difficult question. See, I don't exactly remember where it is. All I really remember I this hot guy with white hair and some strange creatures called mushi."

"So it's safe to assume that you're not from around here."

"You can say that, I guess."

"Do you remember anything else?"

"Well, I remember being a ball of giggling, cooing fire." She smiled. "You probably think I'm crazy."

"Not at all, my dear. And you've actually been quite helpful."

"Well, I'm glad I could. . ."

She trailed off as her head was rather abruptly introduced to something hard.

* * *

><p>Roy Mustang was getting frantic. It had been nearly sixteen hours since the last time anyone had seen Akira, and he was starting to suspect that his petite blonde companion's assessment of the situation was correct. But why would anyone kidnap Akira? She wasn't exactly a high-ranking government assistant, after all. However. . .<p>

_What if some pervert had gotten his hands on her? What if he. . ._ Roy's face flushed with anger as he clenched his fists. _I'll kill him. I'll find him, and then I'll kill him. If he touches her, I'll burn his face off._

"Roy, calm down," interjected Hughes, his eyes wide with concern. "Akira is probably fine."

"We don't _know_ that!" he bellowed, his fists beating at the air in frustration. "She could be being tortured right now, for all we know! We have to find her, Maes. We have to as soon as possible."

"Let's think about this rationally," he replied, clutching the arms of the frantic little man to stop him from punching him in the neck by accident. "She must have told someone where she was going tonight."

"The only person she would have told was Riza," replied the frantic teenager, "and she has absolutely no idea."

Hughes turned to Hawkeye, his viridian eyes questioning. "She really had no one else she confided in?"

Hawkeye blushed awkwardly. "No. Not really." She paused. "Wait."

"What?" demanded Roy. "What is it?"

Riza turned and walked to the floor by Akira's bed, returning with a small red-covered notebook. "I noticed her writing in this a lot," she replied. "I think it might be her diary."

"Diary?" both men cried in unison.

Riza shook her head. "But it's not polite to read people's diaries," she retorted.

"Riza." Roy glared at her. "Surely, given the circumstances. . ."

She reluctantly handed over the journal, which Roy reverently accepted.

_Well, this'll be an interesting read._

* * *

><p><em>October 20<em>

_Tonight, I dreamed of Ginko again. We were walking through a beautiful bamboo forest which seemed incredibly familiar to me. He explained that this forest was near my home, and I was suddenly able to remember it. I had met him there once, nearly two years ago. It seems like it was so long ago, now. Perhaps it is the distance between us, but my dreams of him are becoming less clear. I don't entirely remember his face any more. This worries me. What if I lose him entirely? I don't know if I'd be able to live without his presence in my life. I sort of remember what life was like without him. It was cold, lonely, and eternal. With him by my side, fighting for my humanity, I was able to feel whole again._

_Sometimes I worry that even in this world, I am not entirely human. After all, I spent four years as an unchanging, immortal being before I met Ginko, and even now the days seem as minutes to me. What if I'm no longer human at all, but a soul stuck in a body too small and weak to confine it?_

_No one in this world seems to understand me at all. They try to, yes, but it is impossible for them to break through these walls when I can't tell them anything about who or what I am. Even Roy will never be able to truly grasp my struggles, and he is the one person who understands as I what it means to be one with flame. I am fire incarnate, he a wielder of my very nature. Surely our bond would be the strongest of any I could form in this world._

_But I have been unable to connect with him, and it is destroying me piece by piece. I need a soul bond with someone to survive as a complete individual, but there is no way I can ask him to form that bond with me. This is for several reasons, perhaps the most important being the fact that he is in love with me. I, however, am still in love with Ginko, and I fear that gaining that kind of bond with Roy might be misconstrued by him as an act of romantic love which I cannot offer him. _

_Therefore, I must continue to seek alternate means of connection to this world. I'll begin asking around the alchemical community, and see what I can dig up._

* * *

><p>H leaned in close behind her, the hair of his well-maintained beard ticking the back of her ear and making her squirm uncomfortably.<p>

"I know what you are," he whispered gruffly, his breath warming the side of her face. "I know what's inside of you, my dear."

Her hazel eyes flashed with terror and confusion. But these emotions were soon replaced with something much more powerful: determination. She leaned against the ropes which bound her hands once more, wincing as the twine cut into her arms.

"So tell me," she hissed menacingly, "What am I?"

"What?" he said, his amber eyes flashing in surprise. "You mean you don't know? You're a portal between worlds, just waiting to be opened." He smiled warmly at her. "And we're going to open you, my beautiful fire princess."

"You pervert!" she screamed, straining at the ropes. "I thought you said you were interested in me for purely scientific reasons!"

He chuckled softly, his eyes softening. "That's true. I didn't mean that in any sort of dirty fashion, my dear. And I _am_ sorry I have to do this. But, you see, I'm rather desperate to see if it is possible to use particular individuals as gates. I hope you understand."

"No. I don't understand. Not at all." She glared at him. "What are you talking about?"

H smiled at her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have expected you to know all that much about this world and its problems. I'll try to explain this to you as best as I can. I don't believe in killing people if they don't know why first."

"Wait. Killing? What? Why?"

"Exactly." He untied her arms and retied them higher up so she could use the lower portion, then handed her a slice of bread with berry jam. "Here. You should eat while I talk. This will take a while."

_Of all the kidnappers in the world, why'd I have to get one of the surreally flaky ones?_

* * *

><p><em>October 21<em>

_So far, my search hasn't revealed anything new. But as I've only been at it for a few hours, I'm not all that worried. If there's been any research on the subject, I'll find it. I'm not giving up until I do. _

_I had a dreamless sleep for the first time in months, sir, so I'm pretty sure I'm getting close to something important._

"Wait," muttered Roy. "Sir?" He looked up at Hawkeye, confused. "Did Akira tell you why she was keeping a diary?" _Or for whom?_

"No, Roy. She never even told me she had a diary, and only wrote in it at night when she thought I was asleep."

"Huh." He continued reading.

_October 22_

_I received a letter today from a questionable source that goes by the name "H". I'm slightly concerned that this might be a setup, but he seemed afraid of the military, so I wanted to avoid telling anyone about it. To be honest, though, I'm not that stupid. _

_Roy, I know you're probably reading this right now if something happened to me. Yeah. That's right. You're that predictable. Sorry, sweetie, but it's true._

_He told me to meet him in the Rezra Grill, so start searching around that area first if I've gone missing, and spread out from there. I trust you and Riza to bring me home safely. Hughes, feel free to set up for a welcome home party. I'll probably be hungry and cold._

_Ok, Roy. Put the notebook down and come get me now._

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he muttered, smiling. _You're one incredible woman, Ra._

"What is it, Roy?" asked Maes Hughes.

"I know where she went," he said, turning to Riza. "Let's go, Hawkeye. Maes, stay here and wait for us to come back."

"But. . . but. . ." stuttered Maes as they walked out the door, "you know I'm skilled with push knives, don't you?"

"Yeah," chuckled Roy over his shoulder, "but I also know you're drunk."

"True." Hughes waved wildly as they turned the corner. "Bring her back safe."

_I'll try._

* * *

><p>H's eyes grew stormy and troubled as he began his story. "You might not believe me by looking at me, but I'm not a young man. I'm actually more than 400 years old."<p>

"What?" Akira stared at him. Was he insane? "There's no way."

He sighed. "Yes, actually, there is. I'm not proud of what I did to get to this point, but I have discovered a way to be nearly immortal. I don't want to live forever, though. I just have more work to finish before I can die. I have to stop others from learning my secret."

"What do you mean?"

"I cannot even tell you all of what I've done. I've forgotten some of it already. Some of it is so terrible I wish I could forget it. And the rest? I can't possibly begin to explain it to you. So many people have died to keep me alive. I can't bear that weight on my shoulders for all eternity. I'd go mad."

"And you're going to kill me now to accomplish what, exactly?"

"I need to find a way to banish my mistakes, so to speak. I was willing to let them run amuck in this world, but now? Now I have something I need to protect."

"And what's that?"

"My family." He pulled a worn brown leather wallet out of his pocket, handing her a picture of a beautiful woman with long brown hair. Beside her was a small boy of about three years old with blonde hair and mischievous amber eyes like his father's, and in her arms was a small sweet-faced infant in a green tunic. "My wife, Trisha, and my sons. They mean more to me than anything, make up for everything. They're my salvation, my reason for persevering."

"And you think killing me will protect your family, is that it?" She smiled sympathetically at him. "I think I understand now. But you shouldn't have kidnapped me, H. That just wasn't very nice."

He stared at her in disbelief. "Are you mocking me?"

She grinned. "Yeah. A little."

"My, you're plucky."

"I get that a lot." Her smile faded. "You're still going to kill me, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, then. Just make it quick."

"I don't think so," crowed a familiar, yet suddenly cocky voice from the door behind her.

"Roy?"

"I got your message," said the same, walking into view, one hand raised menacingly. "That kind of stung, you know."

"I should sting you more often," she replied. "It seems to be good for you."

"Whoa. Slow down, kiddo," warned H, his hands raised in front of him. "This young woman and I were about to conduct a rather important experiment."

"An experiment," replied Roy, winking, "that I'm afraid I'm going to have to put on hold."

Hawkeye ran into the room, gun drawn. She made her way to Akira, cutting the ropes on her arms. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Riza."

Roy gestured to the two of them. "Riza, get her out of here."

"But, Roy. . ."

"No, Akira. Go." Hawkeye grabbed her arm, and the two of them ran to the door and out into the street.

"What have you done?" bellowed H, his eyes wide. "That girl isn't from our world! She doesn't belong here, and you're letting her run fee!"

"She might not be from our world," retorted Roy, his eyes flashing hematite with anger, "but she's a human being. And human beings should never be treated as means to an end. They're an end in themselves."

H laughed menacingly. "That's high talk coming from a military cadet. You'd better have a better reason for acting so foolishly than that, boy."

"Oh, I do." Roy spun on his heels, snapping his fingers. A massive ball of fire engulfed the man before him, who howled in pain. "I love her.**"**

* * *

><p>When the blaze subsided somewhat, H staggered towards Roy, his burned body oozing lymph and blood all over the floor. He shook, raising his hands and clapping his palms together, touching them to the wall next to him.<p>

There was a bright flash of light, and Roy screamed in pain as a metal spike leapt from the wall and drove itself into his shoulder, slashing through muscle and snapping bone.

"You fool!" H howled. "I was so close! So close! Now I need to find a new body!"

"Oh, shut up," retorted Roy, clutching his useless arm. "I left you alive, didn't I?"

"Why? You're an idiot, boy. You think I won't try again?"

"Not with her, you won't," he panted. "I can guarantee that. Because wherever she is, I'll be there, watching. And next time, Hoenhiem, I will kill you."

"How do you know my name?"

"That's not a good question." Roy grinned mischievously. "A better one is what else do I know?"

Hoenheim smiled painfully at him, his blackened lips cracking sickeningly. "You know, I rather admire your courage. I hope someday my sons will be like you, boy."

Roy's eyes smiled at the man through the pain. "Stop calling me boy. My name's Roy Mustang."

"Roy Mustang. I'll remember the name." The charred man staggered out of the door and vanished into the night.

_And I'll definitely remember yours, _thought Roy.

* * *

><p>Roy strode out of the building, clutching his ruined shoulder. His eyes were set and resolute, searching for her. Scanning. Searching. Finding her, huddled with her petite roommate in a doorway. He approached them slowly, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Akira."<p>

"Roy!" she cried, leaping onto him with nearly as much force as the metal spike which had mauled his arm.

He winced, and she pulled back, alarmed.

"Are you alright? Are you. . ." She noticed the wound on his shoulder. "You're hurt! Oh, Roy! You're bleeding!"

He smiled, his eyes full of tears from the pain. "It's nothing, Ra. I'm just glad you're ok."

"Roy," she murmured warningly, gazing up at him, "you risked your life for me back there. Why?"

He stared into her eyes in disbelief. "Why? Because I love you, Ra."

"But you found me. That means you read my diary." She hung her head in shame. "You know what I am now, and you know I hid it from you."

He put his good hand on her arm. "Akira Satomi. That doesn't matter. I don't even care if you don't love me, or even if you can. That doesn't change how I feel about you. I will always protect you. I promise."

She smiled quizzically, gazing at him. "Really."

"Really." He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. "Now let's go back to the dorm. Someone needs to rescue Hughes from the rum."

"Let me rescue this one," she replied, laughing. "You've been a hero enough today." She kissed him quickly on the cheek and ran ahead with Riza.

He held his cheek, smiling awkwardly. _Well, this is going to be interesting._


	7. The Dreamless Sleep

**The Dreamless Sleep**

* * *

><p><em>Flames grew high in the night, overtaking the once-green mountain. The scent of acrid smoke clung to the slender young woman like a wet shirt, burning her eyes until no tears could relieve the pain.<em>

Not human. Something else.

_The words echoed in her mind, tearing at the fragile construct of fearlessness that shielded her._

"_No!" she bellowed to the fire engulfing her. "I'm human! Just let me be human!"_

_Suddenly an intense figure strode through the fire, which parted ominously about him like the walls of an infernal hallway. His amber eyes flickered, glaring at her with rage, disgust._

"_You are _not_ human. You will never be human. Do you even know what you're capable of?"_

_She gasped. "Hoenheim?"_

"_Who?" The man stepped forward, his hair coal black against the blaze. His eyes darkened menacingly as a cruel smile touched his lips._

"_Who _are_ you?"_

"_That's not important."His smile grew wider like the snarl of a demon as he raised a hand to her cheek._

_She shuddered visibly, unable to retreat from his fingers._

"_All that matters is that I have found you again, Akira Satomi. And you will not get away from me this time."_

* * *

><p>Akira awoke to the sensation of her hair being gently stroked. She opened her eyes cautiously to see a black haired man leaning over her. She shrieked, slapping his hand away and sitting up in bed.<p>

"Ra, it's ok. It's me." The man smiled warmly at her, his coal black eyes wide with concern.

"Roy?"she looked at him, perplexed. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled down at her reassuringly, though worry still resounded in his eyes. "You were screaming in your sleep again. I could hear you from across the hall."

She suddenly realized that her sheets were soaked with sweat. Akira sighed, lowering her hazel eyes in dismay.

Another nightmare.

She hadn't had a single night of restful sleep since Hoenheim had kidnapped her nearly a month prior. And every morning, she had woken up terrified. The man was new, though, and this troubled her greatly.

"Thanks," she mumbled awkwardly, smiling at him halfheartedly.

"Akira?"Roy looked at her meaningfully.

"Yeah?"

He looked away, sighing. "Nothing. I'm just worried about you."

She cupped his chin in her hand, forcing him to make eye contact with her. "Damn it, Roy, how many times do I have to tell you to be straight with me?"

He sighed, sitting down at the foot of her bed. "I'm terrified, Ra. Back when you were. . . I became something _different_ back there, when he took you. I was brutal. Sarcastic. Cruel even. That's not me. That's not who I want you to see when you look at me."

She chuckled, tapping his nose with one finger. "Oh, silly man. You think I don't know who you really are by now? You're no merciless killer. Would a brutal man have stayed by my side through this past month, when I haven't even been able to go outside without having a panic attack? You're a good man, Roy. Don't forget that. Your heart is pure and loving. That's who you are at the core, and nothing else matters."

"But that very heart is what got you into this mess in the first place."

She frowned in confusion. "How do you figure that?"

"If I. . ."he paused, pain evident in his face. "If I hadn't. . . If I'd been there for you as a friend when you needed me the most, rather than avoiding you, you would have never been in danger in the first place. It's my fault. What good am I to you if I can't even protect you?"

She slapped him firmly across the right cheek.

"Shut up. Just stop."

He looked at her, eyes wide, one hand clutching his face. "Ra?"

"None of it is your fault. None of it. You're just feeling sorry for yourself like a little girl, and if you don't grow up, that's all you'll ever be."

He smiled softly, his hematite eyes glistening. "Thank you."

She grinned. "Whatever. No go away so I can get dressed."

* * *

><p><em><strong>A string, even one of fate, is fragile when stretched too far. Is it ever truly possible to hold on to someone who no longer exists in your world? Or will they, like a sinking boat, be lost to all but memory?<strong>_

"I don't understand why this isn't working!"Ginko frowned in a rare moment of frustration, his fists clenched. "Why can't. . ."

He paused, sighed resignedly, and lit a cigarette. "Ranting won't really help, now, will it?"

He got up from the forest floor, brushed some clinging bamboo leaves off of his coat, and picked up his pack. He looked about him one last time, then began walking East towards the village.

For the past month, he had been trying to contact Akira in her dreams. But something or someone was blocking him. When he reached out in his meditation, all he found was a wall of white light. A severed string.

"Have you finally forgotten me?"he asked to the boulder where they had met.

"_. . .and the daikon said, 'That's not a kitsune, that's my mother!'"_

_Ginko laughed, shaking his snowy head. "You really tell the worst jokes."_

_Akira smirked. "It's not my fault, you know. I haven't heard any new material in four years. No one else can see me, remember?"_

_They had been on the road now for two weeks, and Ginko could already tell that he'd made the right decision in bringing the mischievous Mushi-Hime along. He'd forgotten what it was like to have a traveling companion. It was nice._

Besides, I need her to get Rina back, _he thought to himself, his face suddenly sullen._

"_Hey!"_

_He looked up, startled. "What is it?"_

_Akira pointed to the crest of a nearby hill. "What _is _it indeed?"_

_There, barely visible in the occlusion of dusk, were a group of humanoid figures. But something didn't sit right with Ginko. Something wasn't. . ._natural_ about them. _

"_Good eyes, Akira. Let's check it out."_

_When the pair reached the top of the hill, his suspicions were proven unfortunately correct. Something was indeed very wrong._

_All about them stood the figures of a band of foragers. Some were crouched by berry bushes. Others were gathering kindling and deadfall. Still more were filling medicine bags with herbs. But none of them were moving. They were frozen in place. All of them._

_Akira turned away, sickened by the sight. As she looked behind her, she let out a cry of dismay._

_A small child with a large grin on his face was leaping into the arms of his mother. But he was just floating in the air, arms outstretched, trust and happiness in his eyes._

"_What. . ."she paused, trying to find air. "What happened here?"_

_Ginko looked at her, his single green eye flashing in the moonlight. "I'm not entirely sure. But I think this was the work of a mushi."_

* * *

><p>Akira knocked on the door of room 404, notebook under one arm.<p>

The heavy door swung inward, and she was greeted by a rush of music and a very, _very_ enthusiastic Maes Hughes, sans glasses.

"Akira! Welcome to the party room!"He grabbed her arm, laughing maniacally, and dragged her inside.

"Maes," she protested, "is this really necessary? I have a lot of schoolwork to do. I'm just here to pick up Roy. He promised to help me with my alchemy homework."

"What? Naw! Come on, girl!"he chided, cat's eyes dancing with mirth. "Why are you studying on a day like today! It's party time! WOOOOOOO!"

She surveyed the room, noting the plethora of empty bottles and haphazardly discarded clothes scattered about the living area. "Looks like you've already been having a pretty good time. You don't need me."

"Yuh-huh! Come on, have a drink! It's time to celebrate!"

"Celebrate what, exactly?"

He gasped and reeled back in surprise. "What? You don't know? You, of all people? Whoa!"

"What is it?"

"It's the shrimp's birthday today!"

She stared at him blankly. "It's Roy's birthday? I had no idea. He never told me when it was."

"There's a good, _good _reason fer that," slurred a familiar voice. "A good reason." Roy staggered into view from the bedroom, his hair disheveled, Hughes's glasses dangling awkwardly from one of his ears.

"Roy? Are you alright?"

"Heh." He looked at her, eyes struggling to focus. "I'm fine, baby. You're the one who's not, Ra. Ra-Ra."

"Why, may I ask?"

He pulled a bottle of whiskey from behind him. "You're not wet enough yet."He unscrewed the cap and leaned towards her. "Have a drinky-drink, will ya?"

"But Roy, I. . ."

He poured half the bottle on her shoes.

". . .don't have a glass," she finished, sighing. She turned to Hughes. "Why didn't you stop him from drinking this much?"

He shrugged, grinning. "Seems fine to me."

She groaned in exasperation, then turned to the rumpled young alchemist. "Roy, I'm cutting you off, and you're coming with me." She grabbed him roughly by the arm and dragged him across the hall, ignoring the cat calls from the lanky cadet behind her.

"Of all the immature, irresponsible. . ."she paused, staring at Roy. Were those _tears_ on his cheeks? "Roy?"

"I couldn't save her, Ra. I tried. I couldn't get. . .so much _smoke_. . ."

She wrapped her arms around him awkwardly, unsure of what else to do. He responded by grabbing the back of her shirt and burying his head in her shoulder, weeping bitterly. She whispered soothingly, rubbing her hands across his shuddering back.

"It's alright, Roy. You're going to be alright."

Eventually, the shuddering faded. His breathing gradually slowed to a calmer pace, and she felt him go limp in her arms. She half-dragged, half-carried him over to her bed, laying him out on it.

"What happened to you?"she asked the sleeping youth, her brow furrowed in empathic anxiety and concern.

* * *

><p><em>Ginko touched the coat of one of the foragers and frowned.<em>

"_Hmm. The fabric's still soft. Whatever mushi was responsible for this didn't freeze the whole area, just the people inside of it."_

_Akira looked like she was going to vomit. He walked over to her, smiling softly._

"_What's the matter?"_

_She gulped. "I know after everything I've seen in the past weeks. . .but. . .I can't deal with this. How can mushi do something like this? It's sick!"_

"_Akira, look at me."She stared up at him expectantly. "You have to remember that mushi are not cruel, just as they are not loving. They do not go out of their way to cause harm to humans. People just happen to get in their way sometimes. I'm sure the mushi didn't desire to cause this. It was just in their nature."_

"_What does that make me, then? I'm not human. I talk to mushi, I can see them, I am one of them. But I love. I hate. I have hope and joy and consciousness. What am I?"_

_He sighed, wishing just once he could place a reassuring hand on her incorporeal shoulder. "You aren't human, Akira. That's true. But you aren't a mushi either. You're somewhere in between. I know it's hard for you to understand, but there's a reason all of this has happened. We will get through this, and I will find a way to make you human again. Please, try not to let it get to you."_

_She smiled softly, wiping half-formed tears from her lovely eyes. "I'll try. Thank you."_

"_No problem."He smiled sardonically. "Now let's get back to work, shall we?"_

"_Kay."_

_As the pair searched the area for clues, neither of them noticed the ominous white mist which crept up the hill behind them, nor heard the cry like that of a small child. By the time they noticed. . ._

"_Ginko!" screamed Akira, her eyes wide. _

"_Wha. . ."_

" _No!"_

* * *

><p>Akira heard a soft grunt and looked over at the bed. Roy smiled up at her, eyes squinting at the light.<p>

"What time is it?"

She looked over at the clock.

"It's noon," she replied. You were out for almost all of yesterday."

"What? But. . .classes?"

She laughed, her eyes sparking. "Don't worry. I called us both in."

"Both?"

"Yeah. I wasn't just going to leave you here alone."

He stared at her, eyes full of gratitude rimmed with sorrow. "Thank you."

"No problem. I'm just glad you're awake."

He sighed, sitting up on her now rumpled bed. "I suppose you want to know what that was all about,"he muttered.

"Only if you want to tell me," she replied.

"Yeah." He flashed her a crooked smile. "Yeah, I do."

"All right." She sat next to him on the bed and folded her hands in her lap. "Go ahead."

"I haven't told very many people this before, so it's a little hard to know where to begin. But I wasn't an only child. I had a little sister. When our parents died, we were both taken in by the owner of a brothel. It was a hard life, but it was all right, as long as we had each other. Katie was everything to me, Ra. She was the only family I had, and I wanted to protect her more than anything.

"On my seventh birthday, our foster mother took me to go shopping for party supplies. While we were gone, Katie, being a typical four-year-old, decided that she wanted to make me a surprise. A cake."

He looked up at Akira, his eyes full of tears and pain. "We could see the smoke from several blcks away. By the time we got home. . ." He hid his face in his hands.

"Oh, Roy," Akira whispered softly. "You've been carrying that around all this time, haven't you?"

"Y…yeah,"he replied, his voice shaking. "But it's always hardest on my birthday, you know? Every year I live without her. She would have been fifteen this year, been in high school. Probably even have had some punk boyfriends for me to threaten. But she'll never get that chance, Akira. And it's all because I couldn't save her."

"Roy," she replied soothingly, brushing his bangs away from his face with one hand, "It wasn't your fault. You were just a little kid. You can't carry this around forever."

He looked at her and smiled softly. "You're right. I might not have been able to protect my little sister. But I can still protect the people I care about."

"That's true."

"Hey, Akira?"

"What?"

He grinned mischievously and quickly wrapped his arms around her midsection.

"Bahhh! Roy! What the hell?"

He laughed maniacally, lifting her off of the bed and twirling her about the room.

"Put me down put me down put me down!"she screamed, punching futilely at the air.

"Never!" he bellowed.

"Now."

He sighed. "Fine."He lowered the still annoyed cadet back to the ground. "But don't tell me that wasn't fun."

She turned to face him, laughing. "Don't think that I'll let you off easily if you try that again, mister."

"No ma'am," he replied, grinning at her.

She turned away awkwardly, feeling the heat from her cheeks. _This can't be happening. Why am I acting like this?_

"Akira, are you ok?"

"Yeah," she replied, "I'm fine."

"Then why won't you look at me?"his voice was still somewhat joking, but harder somehow.

_Damn it._

"I. . . I. . ."she ran into the bathroom and slammed the door.

_What's up with me today? I'm acting like a stupid little girl! Why can't I. . .damn it. Why does he have to be so cute all the time?_

"Um, hi," said an annoyed female voice.

Akira turned to see her blonde roommate glaring at her from behind a pile of bubbles in the bathtub.

"Oh, God. I'm sorry Riza."

"Yeah. It's ok. Just get out." she smiled coldly. "Or I'll shoot you next time."

* * *

><p><em>When the mist cleared, Ginko blinked. Or, rather, tried to blink. Unfortunately for him, he could no more blink than transform himself into a raven. He was frozen stiff.<em>

I'm still alive, though, _he thought groggily. _That means the others are too.

_His head was swimming, as though some sweet lotus nectar had seduced his senses. Everything was muddy and dull. Everything except. . ._

_Her._

_Akira stood in front of him in the moonlight, anguished and terrified. Her long hair coiled about her as if trying to shield her from the desperation in her eyes._

I'm still here, Akira, _he longed to shout. _I'm alive. It's all ok.

_But his lips had been muted by the cold unfeeling kiss of the mushi. And his consciousness was starting to fade._

"_Ginko!" she cried, tears flooding her eyes. "Don't worry. I'll find a way to fix this."_

_He smiled internally._

I have no doubt that you will, little Mushi-Hime.

_She sighed with melancholy and began the slow walk down the hill, leaving him behind._

Wait. Behind? I. . .

[AKIRA!]

_She turned, looking at him. "Ginko?" She walked back towards him. "Did you say something?"_

_His pulse quickened. _Of course! I can speak to her through my thoughts. It's like dream speak, after all. I just have to direct it!

[Yes. I did. Can you hear me?]

"_Yes!" Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight. "It's good to hear your voice, even if it is in my brain."_

[Akira, listen. I think I know what this mushi does, and how to fix it.]

* * *

><p>Akira paced up and down the fourth floor hall of the Eastern Dormitory, her fists clenching and unclenching with no particular respect for meter.<p>

_That stupid man! Why the hell did this happen? It's not supposed to happen like this. I'm supposed to go back home, to become a human again to. . ._

She paused.

_Wait. What really is waiting for me?_

She thought back to her mother, or what she could remember of her. Her arranged marriage. . .

_They'd want me to marry Yuki anyway. I would never see Ginko again._

She sighed.

_But that's not the point. The point is Roy. I can't fall for him. It's not right. I'm not supposed to end up with him._

"Damn it, this wasn't part of the plan!" she screamed, beating at the air in frustration.

"What wasn't?" she turned to see a lanky young man with light brown hair and piercing blue eyes looking at her, a cigarette dangling out of his mouth.

"Hey, you know you're not supposed to smoke in here, don't you?"

He chuckled. "Don't worry. I'm not going to light it. I don't smoke. I just like the way it feels in my mouth." He stuck a rather bony hand out. "My name's Jean."

She took the hand firmly. "Hey, Jean. It's. . . wait! I know you! You're in my Leadership class!"

He smiled warmly, his eyes sparkling. "Yep. I just transferred in last month." He looked down at her, blushing. "You. . .you can let go of my hand now."

"Oh. Sorry." She felt her cheeks warming.

He laughed. "That's ok. Anyways, you sounded upset. Can I help you at all?"

"Not unless you can tell me why I can't seem to move on from my past."

He led her over to a windowsill at the end of the hallway and perched on it. She sat down next to him.

He sighed. "Well, miss, letting go of the past is a hard thing. Once you've been someone for a long time, it's hard to just give that up and become something else, no matter how hard you try." He turned to her, smiling sweetly. "But it's not impossible. Sometimes all you need to do is have faith in yourself and in the people around you."

She turned to him, their eyes meeting. "But how do I change when it feels like everything I do brings me closer to something I don't want?"

He leaned closer to her, whispering into her ear. "Perhaps you just haven't found the right person to help you figure out what you really do want."

She smiled softly at him. "Oh?"

"Well, I mean, I-"

"That's it!" she leapt up, leaving the young cadet completely baffled. "Maybe I've been the one who's been blind." She smiled at him. "Thank you, Jean. Now I know what I have to do."

He looked at her quizzically. "And what's that?"

"I have to go tell Roy Mustang how I feel!"

"Roy. . .Mustang?" The young cadet sighed as she tore down the hallway, his face ashen. "But, I. . . Oh, man. . ."

* * *

><p>"<em>So you know how to cure this?"<em>

[Yeah. But it's not going to be easy.]

_She stared at him, her eyes resolute. "What do I have to do?"_

[From what I can tell, this is a paralyzing mushi that freezes the blood of its victims. That means that the best way to get rid of it is. . .]

"_What?"_

[Akira, you have to light me on fire.]

"_What?" She stared at him, shocked. "Ginko, that's out of the question!"_

[You have no choice. Only a fire mushi can undo the work of an ice mushi.]

"_That makes sense, I guess, but light you on fire? No way. Uh-uh. Never."_

[Akira, do it! Now!]

"_No. It might kill you. There has to be a better. . . wait." She smiled wickedly._

[What's that look for? Akira. . . what are you. . .]

_She walked towards him. "One minute until the dawn, and I become a living flame. Hopefully this works."_

_She leaned in, kissing him on the lips._

[GAHHHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET THE HELL. . .]

_He suddenly felt warmth in the tips of his fingers. He wiggled them carefully, smiling internally as the heat spread slowly through the rest of his body. _I get it. She's passing heat energy to me.

"_Well, this is going to be awkward," he muttered as she transformed._

_The ball of fire at his feet giggled._

"_Oh, shut up. We have a lot of people to cure, you know."_

_If flames could turn ghostly pale with fear, he could have sworn Akira did just that._

* * *

><p>Roy Mustang held his nose, a disgusted look on his face. "But, Maes, I don't want to eat that. It smells like a foot soaked in pickle brine!"<p>

Maes Hughes grinned. "As well it should. After all, it's . . ." He was interrupted by a frenzied knocking on the door.

"I'll get it, I guess," muttered Roy. "And open a window, will you?"

As he opened the door, he was greeted by the sight of a very nervous brunette.

"Akira?"

She smiled. "Hey R. . . OH GOD! What is that smell? It's like a decayed animal boiled in urine!"

Roy chuckled. "That would be dinner. Maes decided to cook."

"Hey, I'm not a bad cook, you know. This was a bad recipe!"

She chuckled. "I was planning on eating out tonight. Want to come?"

"Oh, God, yes."

"Ok. I'll meet you downstairs in an hour."

* * *

><p>Roy waited patiently outside, leaning against a column, watching his fellow students head for study sessions. Finals were full upon them, which was perhaps why his roommate had decided to cook.<p>

_I'm just glad I keep my good clothes in an odor-proof cabinet, _he thought, smiling.

"Hey."

Roy turned his head, staring with complete awe at what stood before him. _Whoa._

Akira looked, well, _incredible_. That was the only word he could think of for her.

Her hair had been pulled up into a tight bun, revealing her delicate, pale ears and long neck. She was wearing a red Xingian halter dress that hugged her every curve, yet still looked classy and elegant. She could have passed for a princess, and no one would have ever questioned her identity.

"Mehneweghe," he mumbled.

She smiled sweetly at him, her eyes dancing. "What?"

"You look nice," he said flatly.

"Thank you, oh master of compliments," she said, giggling.

He blushed. "So, where are we going?"

"Well, there's this little grill place downtown I've been wanting to eat at. But it seems every time I go in, I get kidnapped."

"The Rezra? You really want to go back there?"

She glared at him. "Hey, you didn't have to see the dessert cart before you were drugged, mister. I've been fantasizing about that triple chocolate cake for weeks!"

He chuckled. "Alright, Ra. I'll go with you."

* * *

><p>Ginko sighed as he approached the little cottage where he'd met Akira's mother before. <em>We really had some good times, Akira. How could you forget that?<em>

"You!" The cry was feral, filled with anguish. "You said you could fix her!"

He turned to face the old woman, his eye lowered ashamedly. "I know. I'm sorry, but it's taking longer than I anticipated."

"Too long, you foolish Mushi-Shi! The young man Yuki, the master's son. He's taken a wife. I knew he wouldn't wait forever. But you!" she screamed, coming at him with a jagged piece of wood. "You didn't care about that, and now I'm ruined! Ruined!"

Ginko dodged her blows easily. "Relax. I'm sorry things turned out this way, but I'm a scientist, not a magician. I don't have all the answers. You're asking for a miracle here, lady. It was never going to be easy."

She dropped the piece of wood and tuned away. "Yes. I see. I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was beyond your skill level."

Ginko was visibly startled by the insult. "Now I never said _that._"

She sighed. "Why did you come back here, young man?"

"I needed to see her body again."

The old woman looked at him, astonished. "But your apprentice came and got it for you three weeks ago."

_What the. . ._ "Apprentice?"

The woman smiled, revealing rotten teeth. "Yes. He said you'd sent him. Seemed like a nice young man. Dark hair, golden eyes. Quite the looker, if you ask me."

"Which way did he go?"

"I'm not sure. But I. . ."

Ginko ran out of the house frantically.

_Rue. . ._

* * *

><p>After a dinner that was passable (but heavenly compared to the monstrosity that lurked in Roy's dorm room), the pair decided to walk back to campus along one of the scenic boulevards of Central City.<p>

Night had cast her cool mysterious mantle over the town, so the streetlights had been turned on, bathing the sidewalk in a silvery glow. The air was crisp and cool as the early breath of winter began to chill the atmosphere. It was lovely.

Suddenly, Akira stopped. Roy turned around to look at her, utterly baffled by this behavior.

"Ra? Are you alright?"

She smiled nervously at him. "Yeah. But, Roy, we need to talk."

He walked back to her. _What could she possibly want to talk about now? Did I do something wrong?_

She giggled. "Relax. It's not anything bad."

"Oh. O-ok." He felt himself blush slightly.

She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling under the influence of the lights. "Roy, I'm really sorry for how I've treated you over the past few months. I—"

He cut her off. "Akira Satomi. You have nothing to be sorry for." He placed one hand on her shoulder. "Honestly, I'm the one who should apologize. I should have never kissed you. It screwed everything up."

She stared at him, pain evident in her eyes.

_Oh crap._

She smiled sadly. "Is that how you really feel about it? Ok." She turned and started walking away.

"Akira, wait!" Roy caught her wrist, spinning her around. "I didn't mean. . . you never. . . I. . ."

She gazed up at him expectantly.

"Damn it, Ra. I love you." His face had gone from salmon to tomato red.

She smiled, her eyes wet with tears. "I love you too."

He moved forward to meet her lips, his eyes closed, adrenaline surging through him, and then. . .

A sudden, sharp crack.

Akira gasped in pain, collapsing in his arms.

His eyes opened in shock, meeting her puzzled gaze. Together they stared at the crimson pool which was slowly forming on the sidewalk.

_Blood? Why is there. . . oh, God. No!_

"I'm sorry," she murmured, losing consciousness.

"Why?" bellowed Roy, clutching her to his chest.

"Because," murmured a hastily retreating figure clutching a gun in his left hand, "she's an abomination. Goodbye, Mushi-Hime."

**_The red string of fate which binds us all returns each soul to those it is attached to. In the end, no one can control it. Not even the one who stands in the center of it all._**


	8. The Smoke Which Binds Dreams

**The Smoke That Binds Dreams**

* * *

><p><em><strong>There is a legend in the North that tells of a mysterious smoke that binds dreams, enshrouds thoughts, and transcends time. Beware, for there are some legends more powerful than life, and even love.<strong>_

" Damn it, Dr. Adashino! That really stings!" Ginko squirmed angrily under the hands of his old friend, who was applying a poultice to a cut over the young mushi master's good eye.

"Stop whining like a little girl, Ginko. It'll be over soon." He smiled down at the indignant snow-haired man, his dark eyes glimmering with amusement. "Besides, aren't you notorious for being level-headed and calm?"

Ginko sighed. "Yeah, but I'm in a hurry."

"Obviously, or you would have watched your step." The doctor adjusted his glasses with one finger, snickering. "I never thought I'd see the day you'd fall into my arms like that."

Ginko blushed awkwardly. "You know it wasn't like that, you pervert."

His snicker became a full-blown laugh. "Oh, I'm the pervert? That's rich, coming from the guy who's chasing a dead body all over Japan."

He stared up at him, his green eye flashing with surprise. "How did you. . . I haven't told you why I'm here yet."

"Of course you didn't. But you didn't need to. That other mushi master told me about it when he came through here."

"Other mushi master? You mean Rue Ishitaka?" He stood up, knocking Dr. Adashino's hands away from his face. "He was here? Why didn't you tell me right away?"

He sighed. "Honestly, Ginko, I didn't see the point. He was long gone before you even got here." He stopped, thinking. "Wait. He left something for you."

_Again? _"May I have it?"

The doctor nodded, entering the inner room where he kept his valuables. "I wish you'd let me keep it," he called from inside. "It's a really curious item."

He returned with a small box. Ginko gulped, lifting the lid.

Inside was a small glass jar of red liquid and a jagged piece of mirror.

"What is it?" inquired the doctor, a collector of unusual and paranormal items.

"I'm not sure yet," replied Ginko, turning to face the man. "But I'm starting to have some ideas."

Ever since Rue had stolen the body of Akira Satomi three months ago, Ginko had been tracking him all over the country. Unfortunately, the clever young psychopath had maintained a lead of at least three days. Yet, every time Ginko had entered a town looking for him, someone had a box waiting for him, each one with a different body part inside. A finger, a lock of hair, an ear, an eyeball. . . All belonging to Akira.

Along with every grisly present was a piece of a mirror, just like the one in this latest box. But unlike every other box, this one contained a note. It was written hastily on the back of a scrap of paper, just four simple words. But Ginko knew, while he was unsure of their meaning, that these five words were of the highest significance:

_I HAVE FOUND THE SECRET_

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Akira," Roy said warmly, holding her warm, limp hand in his. She did not stir or smile at the sound of his voice, but he had come to expect that. Still, he came to see her every day, in the hopes that, someday, she would wake up.<p>

Three months ago, on the day that should have been the happiest day in his life thus far, everything changed dramatically. As she leaned in to kiss him, the only woman he had ever loved was shot in the back by a mysterious assassin. While the wound had not killed her, it had left her in a coma that the military doctors had declared "incurable". What's more, the bullet had nicked her spine, so even if she were to regain consciousness, Akira Satomi would never walk again.

"How are you feeling this morning?" he asked, fully aware she would not respond. It was just habit, he guessed.

"I had an interesting day yesterday. Turns out that Maes finally saved enough money to buy himself his own car." He laughed. "Too bad we barely made it out of the academy parking lot before he crashed it into a tree. I'm ok, though. Don't worry about me. You just keep saving up your strength and work on getting better, ok?"

He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you, Ra."

The doctors had told him that he really only had two choices: keep paying her medical bills until he ran out of money, or take her off life support and "let her be at peace". He had screamed them out of the room that day, waving his hand above his head in snapping position.

"_What the hell are you talking about? I'm not going to kill her, you morons! If I had a chance to choose when my parents were alive, do you think I'd have let them die too? No. She's still Akira, no matter what. She deserves to live, and until you can agree with me, there's no place for you here!"_

He remembered hearing them sigh as they left, thinking he'd finally lost it. But that just made him smile. He hadn't lost anything this time. This time, no one would take away the one he held dear. Not until he had sacrificed his very last breath to save her.

"You know, I really wish mom was around at times like this," he mumbled to himself.

* * *

><p>"What do you suppose that means?" muttered the doctor, staring at the scrap of paper.<p>

"Again, I'm not sure," replied Ginko, looking up at his bespectacled friend. "But I don't like it. After all, the last time Rue and I saw each other, he was stabbing Akira in the back for vengeance against mushi-kind. And against me."

Dr. Adashino snorted. "What does he have against you anyway? You may not be the easiest person in the world to get along with - trust me, I know- but still. . ."

Ginko sighed. "You remember my traveling companion a few years back?"

He nodded. "Rika, wasn't it? Pretty girl with creepy purple eyes?"

"Rina. Her name was Rina Ishitaka."

The doctor frowned, his dark eyes glittering with understanding. "So they were related, huh?"

"She was his twin sister. And he blames me for her death."

"Well, this all makes much more sense now." He paused, scrutinizing the face of the pale-haired man. "But didn't you tell me she was alive still?"

"Well, yeah. But in spirit form. Her soul is still alive, but she doesn't have a body anymore." He gasped. "Wait! That must be it! He's planning something. . ."

"Wait, what?" Dr. Adashino stared at him, open-mouthed. "I'm not sure I'm following you here, Ginko."

But the young mushi master wasn't paying attention to his friend anymore. He stood up and began pacing across the porch, socks snagging on tiny splinters as he moved.

_He must know she's alive, which means he's somehow found a way to bring Rina back. He has to have. Why else would he. . . No. That's not it at all. Unless. . ._

He ran to his wooden pack and began tearing through it, throwing rare items in every direction.

"What are you doing?" yelled the doctor, dashing back and forth trying to catch the flying merchandise. "This stuff is valuable!"

"Not as valuable as what I'm looking for. Aha!" he exclaimed, withdrawing a small cloth bag from his pack.

"What's that?"

"This," replied Ginko, smiling slyly, "This is the rest of the puzzle."

"What do you mean?"

Ginko reached into the bag, pulling out several pieces of mirror. "Look at the border. These are all from the same mirror. So if I reassemble them. . ." he worked swiftly, then leaned back to admire his handiwork.

". . .They all fit back together," finished the doctor, grinning widely. "Well done."

Ginko sighed, smiling sheepishly. "The only problem is," he added, "I don't know what to do next."

He stared at the mirror intently, trying to figure out what to do with it. Then he noticed something strange.

"Well, that certainly changes things," he said, smiling sardonically.

His reflection smiled back before coiling into mist.

* * *

><p><em>Roy couldn't sleep, and he was worried. Mommy would be very mad if he went to wake her up now, but he wanted a glass of water. He decided to sneak down to the kitchen and get a glass for himself.<em>

"_Where are you going, mister?" he had barely made it out of the door before she found him. _I need to learn to be more sneaky, _he thought, rubbing his eyes in feigned sleepiness. _

"_Mommy," he mumbled, "I'm dirsty."_

_She smiled down at him, her long blonde hair glittering in the moonlight. _So pretty. _Her grey eyes lit up as she lifted him off the floor._

"_Oh, sweetie. You know you should be in bed right now, right?"_

"_But I'm dirsty!" he repeated, his large dark eyes pleading. _

_She laughed, and the sound made him feel warm and safe inside._

"_If you didn't look so much like your father," she said, laughing, "maybe it'd be easier to reason with you. But I could never say no to him, and I can't say no to you either."_

"_So I can have some wader now?" he smiled sweetly at her._

"_Ok, you little rascal," she said, smiling. "But then back to bed, ok? Your daddy won't be happy if you're still up when he comes home."_

"_Horray!" he cried happily! "I wuv you, mommy!"_

"_I love you too, Daniel."_

_She always called him by his daddy's name when she was feeling sad. He didn't know why, and sometimes it scared him a little. He hated it when mommy was sad. _

_He wrapped his tiny arms around her. "Don't be sad, mommy. Daddy will be home soon."_

_She smiled sadly at him. "I know, sweetie."_

"_Don't be sad no more, kay?"_

"_I promise," she replied, carrying him into the kitchen._

_A little while later, she handed him a plastic cup with a little bit of water in it. He drank it slowly, knowing she wouldn't give him extra if he drank greedily._

"_Tanks," he stated, climbing out of her arms and to the floor._

"_Where are you going now?"_

"_Gonna go get Kady," he mumbled, toddling off towards his bedroom. He really loved his little sister._

"_Oh, no you don't, you little stinker." she grabbed him. "I just got her to bed. And you should be in bed too."_

"_Kay." He didn't like arguing with mommy. It never got him anything but trouble. "But mommy?"_

"_What, honey?"_

_He smiled sweetly, his eyes wide and liquid. "Can I play with her tomorrow?"_

"_Yes you can."_

"_Good." He giggled. "You're a good mommy."_

"_And you," she replied, "are a wonderful son."_

_He wrapped his arms around her led, clinging tightly. "Mommy?"_

"_What?"_

"_Don't ever leave me."_

_She smiled._

"_I won't."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Absolutely."_

_But even at two years old, he wasn't so sure she meant it._

* * *

><p>"What's going on, Ginko?"<p>

He laughed, throwing his head back. "I should have known! It's a mushi! There's a mushi in the mirror!"

The doctor frowned at him. "What?"

"Yeah. It appears to be in the form of some kind of smoke. I'm not sure, but I think this could be the immature version of a _Garasukarada_, the Glass Wall mushi."

"You mean the mushi you fed Akira's second body to?"

"Exactly. Which means this mirror might be the key to getting her back. I just need to figure out what triggered the flash of light when she vanished. If I can do that, I'll be able to find her!"

Dr. Adashino's frown deepened. "No offense, Ginko, but I'm not sure it's a good idea to use something given to you by your nemesis."

"But he's not just my nemesis. He's Rina's brother. And that means we're working towards the same goal."

"And that is?"

"Getting Rina back in a human body!"

Dr. Adashino slapped him fiercely across the face. "Snap out of it!"

Ginko stared up at him in shock.

"This isn't you, my friend. You're rational and calm. Stop acting like this. Being hysterical and impulsive is what _I_ do."

He sighed, lowering his eye in shame. "You're right. I need to think this through. Besides, why would Rue have given me the solution? He would have us. . ." he stopped, staring at the mirror.

"What's wrong?"

He stood up abruptly, throwing things back into his pack.

"He would have used it himself," he shouted over his shoulder as he tore out of the house. "That means Akira is in serious danger!"

* * *

><p><em>Daddy always looked a little scary when he smiled. Roy never knew why it scared him so much. Probably because his daddy was so smart. He never knew what he was thinking. And Roy liked to know what grown-ups were thinking.<em>

"_Good morning, Munchkin!"_

"_Mornin' Daddy."_

_Roy grimaced as his father grabbed him, mussing his hair affectionately. He hated that._

"_Daddy, stop!"_

_He just laughed. "How would you like to go to the park today, son?"_

"_Weely? Yay!" Roy clapped his hands excitedly. They hadn't been to the park in weeks. Daddy had always been too busy with the army to play with him. He missed daddy._

"_Yep. Just as soon as breakfast is over."_

_Roy squealed with delight. He wondered if that boy from down the street was going to be there. He liked playing with him. He always shared his toys with Roy, even though Roy was littler than him._

_He turned to look at mommy. "Are you and Kady coming too?"_

_She sighed. "No, sweetie. Katie and I are going to stay home today. It'll just be you and daddy."_

_He looked at his daddy, pleading._

_He sighed. "Jen, are you sure you can't come?"_

"_Well, I do have a lot of housework to do, and Katie needs her nap. . ." she smiled sweetly. "But I suppose the laundry can wait a day, and she can nap in the park."_

"_Horray!"_

_As they walked out the door, she smiled at daddy. "You know, Daniel, we really shouldn't spoil him like this."_

_He sighed, flipping his inky black bangs out of his face. "I know, honey. But I can't help it. He's just. . .so. . ."_

"_Adorable," they agreed in unison, laughing._

_Roy smiled. He loved it when they laughed. It made the warm sunshine feeling in his stomach._

_Even far later in his life, Roy would remember that day in the park as one of the happiest in his life. Skipping awkwardly through the grass holding hands with his daddy, eating cold chicken from a picnic basket his mommy had packed, and napping contentedly on his daddy's stomach as a gentle breeze blew through the tall grass. Love was all around him. He was safe, protected, at peace._

_Unfortunately, peace did not last for long in Roy's life._

* * *

><p>Once Ginko was sure that he was alone, he tapped into the jar of red liquid. As he had thought, it was blood. Akira's blood. But now that he was observing it calmly, not in a state of panic, he noticed something strange about it.<p>

_That's odd. It doesn't feel like human blood. But she was in human form when this was taken. I know it. So why…?_

He stared blankly at the pool he'd made in his hand. It was solidifying.

_Blood's not supposed to do that._

He poked it. It shifted in his hand, taking on a crystalline texture and shape.

_What the hell?_

He pinched the once-liquid between his fingers. It was solid, all right. And it felt odd in his hands.

Curious, he placed the object in a bowl with some mushi repellent. It shied away immediately, withdrawing to its liquid state. It was almost as if it were alive.

"Alive and made out of mushi," he muttered to himself.

_But that's not possible. Akira's human body shouldn't have any of the properties of mushi. Unless. . ._

He stared at the mirror.

"Rue, you've seen her, haven't you?"

"Oh, good work, Ginko."

He spun around abruptly to find a familiar dark-haired man smiling down at him menacingly.

"Rue!"

He laughed, his amber eyes flashing ferally. "I was wondering how long it would take you to make the connection. Yes, my old teacher, it is I."

"Where is Akira? What have you done with her?"

Rue smirked. "Oh, I'm sure wherever she is now, she's in a better place."

Ginko's heart sank. "You didn't."

"I did. Surprised her and her boyfriend with a little visit."

"Boyfriend?"

Rue sighed. "You really are naïve, aren't you Ginko? You really thought she'd wait for you? On a new world? Far, far away?"

"I waited for her."

Rue snickered. "Like you waited for my sister? Oh, that's right. You didn't."

"That's not fair. I only got close to Akira so I could use her to get Rina back."

"And what exactly did that accomplish?"

He sighed, hanging his head. "Nothing."

Rue knelt down, lifting his chin with one finger. "Not nothing, Ginko. It gave me an opportunity to do what you couldn't."

"And what is that?"

Ginko gulped as the murderous mushi master leaned closer to him. "Slaughter the Mushi-Hime, of course."

Ginko recoiled, only to find Rue had a firm grasp on his scalp.

Rue's eyes flickered fiercely. "We really would make such a good team." He yanked Ginko's head forward, kissing him fiercely, angrily.

He tried to yell past the unwelcome lips, but found he couldn't make a sound.

Rue pulled back slightly. "What's wrong? Don't you like me?"

"You're a murdering psychopath," he gasped. "Of course I don't like you!"

He kissed him again, filled with passion born of hate and malice.

"Don't you remember these lips? These were her lips. Kiss me, you bastard. Kiss me like you kissed her."

"No! Have you gone completely insane?"

"Do it!"

Ginko felt the cool point of a knife at his back.

"Do it, or I'll make you wish you were never born."

Ginko glared at him. "No. I won't."

"I'll kill you. And then, I'll kill that friend of yours, the doctor."

"What?"

"And then, I'll kill that girl in the archives. Tanyu, isn't it?" He paused, deliberating. "No. I'll probably have some fun with her first, then kill her."

"What do you want from me?"

Rue snarled. "I told you already. Kiss me!"

Ginko sighed. He didn't mind if his life was threatened, but he couldn't risk the lives of his friends. . .

He closed his eyes, leaned in towards Rue, and kissed him gently, disgusted with himself.

Finally, he felt Rue's hands ease up on the back of his head. He exhaled gently, returning to a more comfortable position.

It was then that he felt the piercing pain in his chest. He looked down to see a knife sticking out of his torso, blood already seeping out around it.

"I knew it," muttered Rue, walking away. "You aren't a challenge at all."

Ginko tried to call after him, but found himself slowly losing consciousness.

_Damn._

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm sweepy." Roy yawned, rubbing his eyes tiredly. It had been a long day, and he was ready to go home.<em>

"_Ok, sweetie," said mommy, picking him up. "Let's go home."_

_As they walked along, he sighed happily, nestling into her neck. Behind them, he could hear Katie protesting as daddy picked her up._

"_Don't cwy, Kady," he said calmly. "We going home now."_

_She soon settled down, and the family made their way towards their house on the other side of the park. The sun had just set, and everything smelled cool and crisp. He shivered, wishing he was wearing more than a t-shirt._

_Mommy wrapped her arms tighter around him. "It's ok, baby. We'll be nice and warm soon."_

_But they never made it home. As Roy heard a noise behind him, his mother turned, screaming._

"_Get away from him! Leave us alone! Can't you see we have children with us?"_

_Roy tried to look and see what was going on, but mommy held his head tightly against her chest. _

"_Just go away! No! Get away from me!" her screaming grew more frantic, and Roy could hear something else above his mother's cries. Katie was screaming too._

_Suddenly, mommy cried out, dropping him onto the ground, throwing herself over him. He felt the breath forced out of his lungs, and he wanted to cry, but was too scared to make a sound._

_After a while, he managed to squirm out from under his mother in time to see two dark figures walking away from the park. They were laughing._

_Next to him, he heard mommy moan softly. He looked at her, a sight that would be burned into his memory forever._

"_Mommy?" She looked so pretty in the moonlight, her golden hair flecked with red from the wounds on her body, her grey eyes shining like silver._

"_Roy. Honey," she sighed softly, smiling slightly. "I'm so sorry."_

"_Mommy? No, It's ok. Don't cwy."_

_In spite of his request, her eyes welled with tears. "Please, Roy. Please, take care of Katie. Take care of your sis. . ." she trailed off, her eyes glazing over._

"_Mommy? Mommy! Wake up, mommy!" But she didn't respond._

_He toddled over to his father and sister. Katie - lying under daddy's arm- was still crying, even though her lungs were worn out and she was out of tears. His father, so strong and smart, now looked small, crumpled on the sidewalk. _

"_Daddy?"_

_He didn't respond either._

_Roy felt tears welling up in his eyes. He couldn't stop himself. Soon, he was bawling as loud as his baby sister._

"_K-kady," he sobbed. "S-s-stop cwying! We g-gotta go home. G-gotta g-g-go. . ." he trailed off, lifting his sister and carrying her across the park, stumbling under the heavy burden._

* * *

><p>Ginko moaned, rolling over in bed. <em>Wait. Where. . . How?<em>

He opened his eyes slowly to be greeted by the sunlight filtering in through the windows of a familiar room. "Where am I?"

"Oh, good. You're awake." Dr. Adashino smiled down at him, holding a cup of tea. "Would you like something to drink? You lost a lot of blood, so it's probably a good idea."

Ginko crinkled his forehead in confusion. "How did you find me?"

The doctor chuckled. "It wasn't very hard. For a mushi master, you don't disguise your trail very well. That, and one of the villagers found you while he was searching for firewood."

"Oh." He sat up slowly, hissing in pain. _So that all really happened. Damn._

"What happened to you?" he looked at him, concerned. "Honestly, I've only seen you injured this badly a few times. I'm a little worried for you."

He sighed. "Rue happened, doctor."

"Oh. Well, that explains it." He smiled. "I didn't think he was still in the area."

"Well, he is."

"So what are you going to do now?"

Ginko smiled coolly. "Drink this tea, then go back to sleep. After that, I'm not sure. Maybe I'll take up fishing."

"What are you talking about? Surely Rue didn't bash you on the head when he attacked you?"

He sighed. "I'm done. It's over."

"What?"

"There's no point. Rina's as good as dead. Akira's dead. There's nothing to fight for any more."

Dr. Adashino glared at him. "No. No, that's not true. I can't let you do this, old friend. There has to still be a way to win this battle."

"No. Rue killed Akira. It's over. I can't bring the dead back to life."

The doctor gasped. "What? How? I though you said she was on a different world or something."

"Yeah, but he must have found a way to follow her there." He sighed. "It doesn't matter, anyhow. Without Akira, I have no way to get Rina back into a body."

He punched the floor angrily. "It's not fair, doctor! I lived all this time knowing that, somewhere, they were both alive. What am I supposed to do now? I've lost them both forever."

"Don't give up so easily, Ginko. This isn't like you. You always find a way out. You will again."

"Not this time. There's no way to get them back."

The doctor smiled sweetly at him. "Oh? Then I don't suppose you'll mind me throwing this mirror out, then."

"What? No! Give that back!"

Dr. Adashino laughed. "I knew it. You still think there's a chance she's alive, don't you?"

He frowned. "No. But her death may have given me the solution." He reached into his pocket, withdrawing the small red stone.

"What is that?"

He smiled. "Akira's blood. And I think this is the secret Rue was talking about."

* * *

><p>Roy wiped the tears from his cheeks as he stared down at the woman he loved more than life itself. It had been almost a year now since she had been shot, and her condition still had not changed.<p>

Worse than that, he was beginning to run out of money.

"Akira, I don't know if you can hear me, but I hope you can. Please, Ra, please come back. I miss you."

He kissed her hand softly, clutching it like a child's security blanket. _I won't let you go. I swear it. Even if I have to leave the academy permanently._

He'd been on hiatus from the academy for a few months now. The school's chief psychologist had decided it would be best for him if he took some time off to think, just to process everything that had happened. He didn't want the break, but he knew it was for the best. After all, he was already a state alchemist. Even if he didn't graduate from the academy, he'd still at least be a major. And he had no desire to rise in the ranks.

_Besides, it means I get to spend all day with her._

"How are you holding up, Roy?" his gangly roommate placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling down at him sympathetically. He had stopped by a few times a week to check on him.

"I'm doing fine, Maes."

Hughes frowned at him. It was obvious "fine" was not the descriptor he would use for the bloodshot-eyed, rumpled young alchemist who hadn't even changed clothes in a week.

"Are you trying to wake her up by offending her sense of smell?" he cracked. Roy glared at him.

"No. I just. . . I don't know. I'm losing it, Maes. I can't go on like this."

"Hey." The gangly cadet wrapped his arms around his friend, holding him tightly. "It's ok to be weak sometimes, Roy. Just let it go."

Roy clung to him as if he were afraid he'd die if he let go. The tears were slow in coming at first, but he was soon sobbing into his best friend's chest, his small frame wracked with sobs.

"What if sh-she never wakes up?"

"Shh." Maes stroked his hair comfortingly. "She will wake up, Roy. Come on. Has that woman ever stopped fighting as long as you've known her?"

He shook his head, his face still buried in the older teen's chest.

"She'll be fine. Trust me."

"Maes?"

"Yes, Roy?"

His voce was muffled, weak against the fabric of his shirt. "D-don't leave me."

"It's ok. I'll stay here with you for as long as you need me."

Roy looked up at him, his eyes even redder now, cheeks tear-stained. "Promise?"

"Yeah. I'm not going anywhere." Hughes leaned down and kissed the top of Roy's head comfortingly.

Roy sighed softly. "Thank you, Maes."

"Any time. I mean it."

Gradually, the two of them fell asleep in the visitor's chair, still wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>With Dr. Adashino's help, Ginko set up a small laboratory in the nearby warehouse to run tests on the stone. It wasn't long before he discovered something odd.<p>

_This is her blood, all right, but it's not like anything I've ever seen before. It's almost as if. . . Wait._

He thought back to the village Akira was from. It was located near one of the main waterways. . . One of the ones he had poisoned.

The mushi population had been dying. That was why they had begun to prey on the villagers, feeding off of their emotions. But it wasn't enough. The mushi had run out of time.

In a final effort to survive, they had decided to change, evolve. And they had done so by bonding to the soul of Akira Satomi.

_There must be hundreds of individual mushi in this stone!_

When they had bonded to her soul, they had sacrificed their own essence to create something completely new. Something very curious indeed.

_What is this thing?_

_**If you find yourself caught in the smoke of the Northlands, you must not panic. You must always keep your eyes on that which you seek. To lose sight of it, even for a moment, will spell your doom.**_


	9. Chains of the Flame Bearer

**The Chains Of The Flame Bearer**

_**Disclaimer:**_ _None of the lyrics are mine, nor are the FMA crew. I do own Akira, though..._

* * *

><p><em>Genie in a Bottle belongs to Christina Aguilera.<em>

I feel like I've been locked up tight  
>For a century of lonely nights<br>Waiting for someone  
>To release me<p>

_What. . . where am I? I can't move. I can't feel. . . what's going on?_

_Oh. Right. I remember getting shot. There was a lot of blood. Roy was. . . Roy? Roy! Where are you?_

_I can hear him, so far away. Why aren't you close to me? It's like I'm on the other side of a canyon, and he's calling to me. Roy, I can hear you! I want to yell, but I can't make sound. What's wrong with me?_

_Everything's so heavy here. I'm not in control of anything. I'm just trapped here, in this limbo. Chained down._

_He's crying now. I can hear it in his voice. Oh, Roy, please, stop crying. I'm still here. Don't worry._

_I want so badly to hold him like I did just the other day. Was it really? I don't know how long I've been like this._

_What if I never get back to him? It's not fair. I was finally ready to have a normal life. I was ready to. . ._

_Things are getting fuzzy. Can't think. Is this what dying feels like?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>__The Sound Of Settling__ belongs to Death Cab For Cutie_

I've got a hunger  
>Twisting my stomach into knots<br>That my tongue was tied off  
>My brain's repeating<br>"if you've got an impulse let it out"  
>But they never make it past my mouth.<p>

_What? Oh. Right._

_Roy's screaming brought me back into the room. He sounds stressed._

_I wonder if school's going we. . ._

_They want to WHAT? No! They can't kill me! I'm alive! I'm still here! Please, listen to me! Please! I don't want to die. _

_I want to live._

_I wish they could hear me. At least they can hear Roy._

_I don't want you to suffer, Roy, but thank you for this gift. I'll get better. You'll see._

_I won't let you down._

_Are you crying again? Yes, you are. I'm sorry. Please, forgive me. _

_I love you._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>__Just Missed The Train belongs to Kelly Clarkson_

Be quiet angel  
>Don't make a sound<br>Save it for a rainy day  
>Oh can't you see me<br>I'm such a mess  
>Trying hard to find my way<p>

_I'm still here. I wonder how long it's been now. Minutes? Weeks? Years? I can't tell._

_Roy's here again. He sounds tired._

_Car accident? No wonder! Sounds like Maes hasn't changed at all. I'm not surprised, though I was expecting that baker to help him grow up a little. What was her name again? Georgia?_

_Oh well. I can't remember a lot of things. I hate it when I can't remember. It feels like coming to this world all over again._

_I wonder what Ginko's up to. Probably trying to find me. I haven't actually dreamed since this happened. I hope he's not worried. _

_I wonder what I look like. Oh no. They probably cut off all my hair. I must look horrible! I guess I shouldn't care. It seems silly to._

_Oh, Roy. I love you too. I'll get back to you, I promise. I'll try my very hardest!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>__Low belongs to Kelly Clarkson._

Everybody's talking  
>But they don't say a thing<br>They look at me with sad eyes  
>But I don't want the sympathy<p>

_Riza? I can't believe you came to visit me. Hospitals aren't really your kind of place. You're better at putting people in them then visiting them._

_Thank you for the flowers. I'm sure they're beautiful. Please, don't let anything happen to. . ._

_What? Roy's left the academy? No! He can't! He belongs there!_

_Now he's yelling at her. Apparently he didn't want me to know. Why not? Aren't I part of your life any more?_

_Oh. Right. I guess the fact I am is why you did it. I'm so sorry, Roy. You deserve better than this._

_Jean, why are you here? I barely even remember you. Thank you for your advice. I'm sorry if it caused you any. . ._

_You're in love with someone too? I get it. You wanted to tell someone, so you told the girl who can't gossip. Well, I guess I did owe you one. . . She'll never go out with you though._

_Maes, It's good to hear your voice. But there's something different about you. I can't quite. . ._

_Wait. Are you sober? I can't believe it. I suppose it's a good thing, though. Please, look after Roy for me. And don't try to kill him any more, ok?_

_I love my friends. I want to see them again. I'm tired of not being able to take care of myself. I hate being an object of pity._

_I have to get better._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>__One Sweet Love belongs to Sara Bareilles_

Just about the time the shadows call  
>I undress my mind and dare you to follow<br>Paint a portrait of my mystery  
>Only close my eyes and you are here with me<p>

_I've been thinking about what H said, what that man in my dream said. About me not being human._

_I know I'm a person. But maybe I'm not like everyone else. Maybe that's why they want to kill me._

_Do I deserve to die? I don't think so. Why else would I want to live so much?_

_The doctors don't seem to like me very much. I think they're mad at Roy for wanting to keep me alive. There's one woman here though. I think she's an intern. She's been nothing but kind. She visits me every day, and just talks to me. I really appreciate that._

_Roy's here again. I think he comes to see me every day, but I'm not sure._

_Wait. Something's wrong. He doesn't sound normal. There's no energy in his voice._

_Roy, please, don't do this to yourself. It's not your fault. And I'll come back. You know I will._

_Someone else is here. Maes. Good. He needs him right now._

_Thank you, Maes, for taking care of him._

_They're both asleep now. Good. I feel closer to Roy when he's asleep, like our minds are able to connect. Maybe he can hear me now._

_Roy, if you can hear me, Maes is right. I'm still fighting. And I'll be back for you._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>__Another Suitcase In Another Hall belongs to Tim Rice and Andrew Lloyd Weber_

So what happens now?

So what happens now?

Where am I going to?

Don't ask any more

_Roy came to visit me early today. He sounded quiet, tired._

_He's broke. He can't pay for me to stay in the hospital any more._

_What does that mean? What happens now?_

_The doctors told him that there's been no change for. . . Three Years? It's been that long? How did he manage to save that much money?_

_They think I'm never coming back. They want to. . ._

_No. No no no. This can't be the end. I can't die like this, in a hospital bed! I'm too young to go out like this! This is an old person's death._

_Roy, please, if I have to die, have Riza shoot me. At least it'll be slow._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>__Accidental Deth belongs to Rilo Kiley_

You're obsessed with finding a new brain,  
>But what you need is a new body.<br>It feels your brain has lived a thousand lives before  
>And the skin you call your home<br>Holds a heart that quits,  
>And knees that buckle in,<br>And lungs that can't breathe when they're alone.

_The doctors are right. There's no way I can make it out of this. I'm completely locked inside my head. I can't control my body at all._

_I miss not having a body. It was easier, being a fire spirit. At least there was only one person trying to kill me then. Is it possible he's the one who did this to me?_

_No. There's no way he found me like that. Rue._

_That's who he is! That's the man from my nightmare! Yes! I'm sure of it!_

_Roy, please stop pacing. It's distracting._

_I need to figure this out before they kill me._

_There's not enough time! Roy! Please do something!_

_Ginko, help me! I know you aren't here, but help me! You promised you would._

_I can't give up yet. I want to be able to say goodbye. Roy deserves that, at the very least._

_Someone's coming in. Leaving with Roy._

_Oh no._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>__Blue Eyes Blue belongs to Eric Clapton_

I thought that you'd be loving me.  
>I thought you were the one who'd stay forever.<br>But now forever's come and gone  
>And I'm still here alone.<p>

_Where is Roy? He hasn't been here in a long time._

_Where did you go? Why did you leave me? Roy, please come back soon._

_I don't want them to kill me without him here. I know it's selfish, but I want to be close to him before the end. I'm scared._

_I'm really scared. I don't know what happens when my soul leaves this body. Will I become a mushi again? That would be nice, but I don't think so. This world doesn't have creatures like mushi._

_Will I just vanish? Will that be the end? Or will I be reborn, to try this whole thing again? I don't really like either of those alternatives._

_Maybe I'll just go to another world again. That would be ok._

_No. I don't want to leave Roy behind. I want to stay with him forever._

_I just don't think I can._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>__Goodbye To You belongs to Michelle Branch_

I've been searching deep down in my soul  
>Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old<br>Looks like I'm starting all over again  
>The last three years were just pretend and I say<p>

Goodbye to you  
>Goodbye to everything I thought I knew<br>You were the one I love  
>The one thing that I tried to hold on to<p>

_The doctor just came in. I guess this is it._

_I'm so sorry, Roy. I'm sorry I wasn't able to stay with you. I hope you can find happiness without me. I really do._

_Why did I have to tell you I wasn't going to leave? Will you always be afraid of the ones you love abandoning you?_

_I wish you were here. I wonder why you left. Maybe you couldn't deal with watching me die._

_Please, forgive me. None of this would have happened if I hadn't met you. It's my fault for dragging you into this._

_You're a good man, Roy. One of the best. Please, don't lose that. Keep fighting for people, just like you fought for me. Never surrender that part of you._

_I wish I had the chance to tell you that._

_God, I'm going to miss you._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>__ Let Me Call You Sweetheart belongs to Leo Friedman and Beth Slater Whitson._

_What? Where am I?_

_This isn't the hospital, that's for sure. I can hear a radio playing in the background. There wasn't one in my room._

_I know that song! It came out the year I landed here! Roy used to sing it under his breath when he didn't think I was listening:_

I am dreaming Dear of you, day by day  
>Dreaming when the skies are blue, When they're gray;<br>When the silv'ry moonlight gleams, Still I wander on in dreams,  
>In a land of love, it seems, Just with you.<p>

_How strange. Those words seem so different now. I suppose back then I relished my dreams. Now I just want to get out of my head._

_Someone's here. I recognize that voice. It's the intern!_

_She says I'm at her house in the country. She's taking care of me, out of sight of the hospital._

_You're a wonderful woman. Thank you._

_A man's voice, singing along with the radio. She's laughing. This must be her husband, the doctor she told me about. _

Let me call you "Sweetheart," I'm in love with you.  
>Let me hear you whisper that you love me too.<br>Keep the love-light glowing in your eyes so true.  
>Let me call you "Sweetheart," I'm in love with you.<p>

_I wonder where Roy is. Does he know I'm here?_

_Apparently he does. He just came in the door! I know. I can feel him._

_Roy! I missed you! Why did you stay away so long?_

Longing for you all the while, More and more;  
>Longing for the sunny smile, I adore;<br>Birds are singing far and near, Roses blooming ev'rywhere  
>You, alone, my heart can cheer; You, just you.<p>

_He says he had to come here to help the family I'm staying with set up a sick room for me. Thank God. I was afraid he was never coming back._

_I want to cry so badly. I need to. I. . ._

_I'm crying!_

* * *

><p>"Look!" cried the young intern, her blue eyes bright. "She's crying!"<p>

"What?" Roy turned to look. It was true. Akira's closed eyes were brimming with tears. "Ra? Can you hear me?"

She nodded slightly.

"She's responding," said the doctor, a huge grin on his face.

"I knew it," said the intern, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly.

The two of them walked out of the room, leaving Roy alone with Akira.

"Ra?"

She opened her eyes slowly.

_Let me call you "Sweetheart," I'm in love with you.  
>Let me hear you whisper that you love me too.<br>Keep the love-light glowing in your eyes so true.  
>Let me call you "Sweetheart," I'm in love with you.<em>

"I love you," she whispered shakily.

He leaned over and kissed her on her chapped lips. "I love you too, Ra."


	10. The Fireball Alchemist

**The Fireball Alchemist**

* * *

><p>"So you left the academy for good?"<p>

Roy gulped. He knew this moment was coming, and he liked it even less now that it was here.

"Yeah. There wasn't really a point in going back."

Akira glared at him. "But what about Riza and Maes? Won't they miss you? Shouldn't we be there for them?"

"We? No. I'm the only one who left."

"Are you kidding? I've been in a coma for three years! If that doesn't count as dropping out of the academy, I don't know what does."

The vivacious 22-year old stood up slowly. It was time for her morning exercise, or "masochism time", as she called it. As she stood, Roy walked around to her left side, supporting her.

She hissed in pain. "Damn muscles."

Roy smiled in spite of her mumbling. He had missed her far too much to care how annoyed she was. He leaned in and kissed her neck.

She moaned softly, turning her head and meeting his lips with her own. He ran his free hand through her once-long hair, which was now bobbed and streaked with silver. How she had cried over its loss on that first day!

As they kissed, neither one of them was aware they were being watched.

That is, of course, until they heard a high-pitched voice squeal, "Mommy! They're doing it again!"

Roy felt Akira convulse in his arms. He opened his eyes in concern, only to discover that she was laughing.

"Busted again," she whispered.

In the doorway of the little room she had been living in was a small blonde-haired girl, her hands on her hips, her bright blue eyes narrowed dramatically. She was trying so hard to look angry, but it wasn't working. She was just too cute.

The girl's mother walked up behind her, smiling apologetically. She placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Winifred Nora Rockbell! Have you been spying on our guests again?"

She turned to her mother, indignant. "I haven't! I jus' wanted to check on dem, and dey were bein' gross!"

She sighed. "I'm really sorry. I don't know what's gotten into her lately."

Akira laughed. "That's ok. Besides, we won't be here long, Amy. I can almost walk all the way to the front gate if Roy helps me."

He frowned, tensing up around her. "Ra, I don't think you're ready to go back to Central yet. You've had a really traumatic experience. Just take your time."

She turned to him, tears in her eyes. "But, Roy, that's the problem. While I was in a coma, I realized something. I may not have a lot of time."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure. But I have a feeling I won't be around much longer. And there's something I want to do."

"What's that?"

"I want to become a State Alchemist."

* * *

><p><strong>Ginko's Research Notes: Mushi-Hime<strong>

_The purpose of this notebook is to record everything that I know about the phenomenon of Mushi-Hime, both for my own purposes and those of future generations of Mushi-Shi._

_What exactly is a Mushi-Hime? I'm still not entirely sure, but my research has yielded the following conclusions:_

_Mushi-Hime are always female. This is probably due to the fact that they have an empathic connection with the earth, and are thus seen as friendly to mushi interaction in a way men are not. I'm not sure though._

_Mushi-Hime somehow are bonded to a particular kind of mushi, inevitably absorbing them into themselves. This turns them into a new being altogether, their soul bonded completely to the soul of a mushi._

_For some reason, the only mushi able to do this are elemental mushi. For instance, I have myself known two Mushi-Hime. The first was bonded to a water mushi, the second to a fire mushi. It stands to reason that earth, air, and metal Mushi-Hime may also exist._

_For whatever reason, there can only be two Mushi-Hime alive at one time. Perhaps the natural world cannot stand the strain of so many powerful beings at once. I'm not sure though._

_Mushi-Hime regain their human forms at night. While still incorporeal, they can be seen by those who can see mushi in two forms: during the day, they take on the form of the mushi. At night, human form._

_Next, I will discuss what a Mushi-Hime is capable of._

* * *

><p>"You want to do <em>what<em>?" He stared at her blankly.

"I want to be a State Alchemist. I mean it." She glared up at him. "What? You don't think I could do it?"

He smiled sweetly at her. "It's not that, Ra. I just don't understand why you want to so badly."

"Why did you want to?"

He gulped. "I wanted to help people. And find out what happened to my parents."

"Weren't they murdered?"

He looked down, unable to meet her gaze. "Yeah, but I want to know who killed them. And why. The military was the only place that I could go to find those answers."

She reached up and cupped his cheek with her hand. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." He smirked. "But you still haven't told me why you want to be a State Alchemist."

"I have my reasons. But the most important one," she said, kissing him on the cheek, "is so that I can look after you."

He let go of her and glared. "It doesn't work like that, Ra. We use the same basic type of alchemy. The military doesn't need two fire alchemists in the same place. They'd transfer you to the other side of the country. I'd have a better chance of keeping you around if you were just an officer, or better yet, a civilian."

She looked as if she were about to cry.

"Oh, don't do that, Ra. Please."

"Don't you think it's worth it to try?"

He sighed. "But the risks. . ."

She shushed him with a finger to his lips. "What risks? I'll make it. And we will stay together. Trust me."

He smiled warily. "Ok. . ." _What does that woman have up her sleeves?_

* * *

><p>A long and particularly exhausting train ride later, the pair found themselves in Central. As Roy struggled with the bags, Akira limped behind.<p>

"What's this?" boomed a voice from behind them. "A beautiful maiden with no one to assist her?"

Akira and Roy turned to see a large young man bounding towards them, his muscles nearly bursting out of the shirt he was wearing. He smiled warmly at them, his blue eyes sparking with delight.

Akira moved a little closer to Roy.

"My name is Alex Lois Armstrong," continued the man, "and it would be my great pleasure to help you in any way I can."

Akira smiled. "That's very kind of you. But you don't even know who we are."

He smiled warmly, a single curl of blond hair bouncing up and down on his head as he talked. "That's not true. I can tell just by looking at you. You have a noble heart, and are in need of help. So I will do so."

As she protested, he lifted her up and placed her on his shoulder.

"You too."

Roy stared at him. "What?"

"You heard me." The man picked Roy up in his other hand, and soon both of them were perched on the giant's pulsing deltoids.

_Well, this is the strangest thing that's happened in a while._

* * *

><p><strong>Ginko's Research Notes: Mushi-Hime Abilities<strong>

_After careful study of two Mushi-Hime, I have come to the conclusion that they have far more power than previously realized by mushi masters._

_Traditionally, it was believed that Mushi-Hime had one main ability. This was the power to speak to mushi and hear them in return. While others can see and hear mushi, and some even interact with them on a closer scale, the Mushi-Hime understands them completely. It is as though they are born with a deep empathic bond to all mushi. While they will eventually unite with only one species, they will always be able to communicate with all others._

_But this is not all a Mushi-Hime is capable of. Due to their bond with mushi, they are able to do many of the things that mushi can. They can have a direct effect on the people around them, and if this is trained, can manipulate them._

_Furthermore, Mushi-Hime can invade the dream space of any person they desire. This is how Akira, the fire Mushi-Hime, first contacted me. Once this connection is made, it forms a thought bridge between the individuals, enabling them to communicate through their dreams. While this bridge can be severed, it is typically very stable and lasting. Also, for some reason, it can only be maintained with one individual at a time._

_Because of these abilities, a rogue Mushi-Hime could be a very dangerous entity. Therefore, it is imperative that they be bonded to a Mushi-Shi who can keep them in check and protect them from those who would try to manipulate them into doing great evil._

_Next, I will discuss the curious properties of Mushi-Hime bodies._

* * *

><p>"So where are you going?" boomed their muscular transportation.<p>

"Actually," said Akira, "we're headed for Central Headquarters. To register for the State Alchemy Exam."

"Really?" She felt his muscles tighten under her. "So am I! I'm going to make my family proud, using the alchemy techniques passed down the Armstrong line for GENERATIONS!"

Roy sighed. _Great. Just what we need, muscular, manic competition._

Akira smiled sweetly. "That's awesome! I'll be rooting for you, Alex."

The giant blubbered softly. "You. . .you'd wish me luck?" He lifted her up in the air, nearly knocking Roy off his shoulder, then delivering a bone-crushing hug to the young woman. "How noble and gracious of you!"

As she was released, she gasped for air.

"Are you alright?" asked Roy, concern evident on his face.

"Yeah, Roy. I'm fine."

Armstrong turned to look at him. "Roy? You wouldn't happen to be Roy Mustang, would you?"

"Yeah. You've heard of me?"

"The Flame Alchemist? Youngest State Alchemist ever?" He smiled broadly. "I've been following your career for years! Oh, this is a most joyous day indeed!" He tried to sweep Roy into a hug as well, but the young alchemist had learned the danger of that already, dodging expertly.

"Hands off! There's only one person who's allowed to embrace me, and that's Akira!"

Amstrong burst into tears. "Ah, the beauty of young love! How magnificent!"

While their massive companion was occupying himself with this thought, Akira came over to Roy, throwing her arms around his neck.

"What a sweet thing to say, Roy. Too bad it's not true."

Then she giggled, scampering down the sidewalk, her bobbed hair bouncing behind her.

"What? Wait up!"

When he finally caught up to her, he grabbed her wrist.

"What's wrong with you? You're still weak. You shouldn't be running away like that."

She smiled. "What? I'm not allowed to have fun any more?'

"You're acting like a child. And what did you mean, it's a lie?"

She giggled. "Just because I was unconscious doesn't mean I wasn't aware of everything going on around me. And I distinctly remember you clutching desperately to a certain mutual friend."

He blushed awkwardly. "You remember that?"

"Well, yeah. I was glad he was there for you." She smiled warmly at him. "You really needed someone to look after you without me there. And if I had to pick one person to take my place, it'd be Maes Hughes."

"Really? But why? I thought he drove you nuts."

"Yeah, sometimes. He's immature, a bit of a drunk, and very unpredictable. But underneath all that, he's got a heart of gold, and loves deeply. So I trust him."

He smiled, running his hand trough his hair awkwardly. "Ok. I'm still not sure I understand you, but I guess that's ok."

She threw herself into his arms, tears suddenly brimming from her hazel eyes.

"What's wrong?"

She looked up at him. "Roy, don't forget about me, ok?"

He kissed her gently. "What are you talking about? Why would I ever forget you?"

Her cheeks glistened with tears. "I'm scared, Roy. Something bad's going to happen. Promise me that whatever. . ." She looked away. "Whatever happens, hold on to the people you know you can trust. People with good hearts and strong wills."

"I will." He wrapped his arms around her tightly. "And that's why I'll hold on to you tighter than anyone else."

* * *

><p><strong>Ginko's Research Notes: Mushi-Hime and their Bodies<strong>

_When a Mushi-Hime is joined to the mushi she is bonded to, she will leave her original body and take on a new half-mushi form, as discussed earlier in this notebook. But what happens to these original bodies?_

_Although the spirit and life force of the Mushi-Hime is elsewhere, her body remains in a static state. It does not decay, age, or change, for she does not either. In fact, Mushi-Hime bodies will remain as they were the day their spirits left them behind._

_This, however, does not mean that they cannot be destroyed. If burned, the bodies will convert to ash as any other human body. But to do this is a crime against the humanity of the Mushi-Hime._

_This is because the earth-bound body of the Mushi-Hime is her connection to the physical world. Destroy it, and she will eventually fade until she is powerless. Therefore, destroying the body of a Mushi-Hime should only be done in extreme cases where she has become a tool of great evil._

_Furthermore, I believe it is possible to restore a Mushi-Hime to human form. I have not yet figured out how to do this, but I do know that the body is essential to this process. The soul must have a place to return to. Without it, she will never again regain human form._

_END NOTEBOOK_

* * *

><p>The pair walked slowly up the steps of Central Headquarters. They were alone, as their massive companion had already registered for the exam.<p>

As they reached the midpoint of the large marble steps, Akira found herself breathless.

Roy touched her arm. "Ra, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she gasped. "I just need to rest for a moment."

"Miss Satomi! So nice to see you again!"

The booming voice caught her off guard, and as she spun she nearly fell into Roy's arms. The tall man laughed jovially at her clumsiness.

"Fuehrer Bradley. It's always a pleasure."

"How long has it been now? Two, three years? I thought I'd never see you again." He smiled warmly, turning to look at her companion. "Mustang, good to see you're still looking out for her."

"Sir!"

Bradley chuckled. "No need to be so formal, Roy. I understand you're here on business."

Akira stepped forward shakily. "My business, actually, sir. I'm here to register for the Alchemy Exam."

He smiled, his nose crinkling slightly. "Excellent. But, my dear, you are aware that the exam starts tomorrow, yes?"

"And?"

"Well, do you even know how to do alchemy? No offense, but I'm not sure your chances are very good. You should wait for the one next year, take some time to prepare."

She frowned. "Not a chance, sir. I'm sorry, but I have to do this now."

Roy pulled her aside. "I hate to say it, Ra, but he has a very valid point. Since when have you been an alchemist?"

She smiled at him, mussing his hair playfully. "Seems there's a lot about me you still don't know. Have a little faith, will you?"

He sighed. "Fine. I'll stand by you. But don't be discouraged if you fail this time."

"I'm not going to fail, Roy."

* * *

><p>It was soon time for the written portion of the exam, and Akira noticed nervousness in the face of her companion as he helped her up the steps. It was not that his eyes were hard and determined, nor that his lips were tight, nor even that his posture was tense which concerned her. She could feel his concern radiating off of him, invading her mind, making it impossible for her to avoid getting nervous herself.<p>

Before he left her at the door, she turned to him, her voice shaky.

"Roy, please, don't worry. I know you don't believe me yet, but I can do this. I'm going to pass the exam. I know it."

She leaned up and kissed him softly, then walked inside.

_As Akira lay in her hospital bed, she felt someone reaching out to her through the mists of her own subconscious. Searching for her._

"_Who's there?"_

_She could see nothing, just a weight like a dark presence weighing down on her, trying to drag her further into the mist. She fought back, struggling to find her way back to her body._

"_I've been waiting to see you again, traveler." The voice was cold, unfeeling, and very unnerving._

"_Who are you?"_

"_I am Truth."_

_Suddenly, she felt herself lifted out of wherever she was, surrounded by a golden light. She was terrified, yet compelled to open herself to the power inside the light. She soon lost all feeling, and before she realized it, the light was gone._

"_Goodbye, traveler."_

* * *

><p>Ginko stared at the stone in front of him. <em>All of this research, and still nothing. Apparently no one has ever seen one of these before.<em>

He frowned. "No one except Rue," he muttered.

"What about me?"

He looked up, shocked by the voice.

Rue stood before him, hands on his hips, his golden eyes flashing with mirth. "Miss me?"

"Not exactly. But I guess, while you're here, I should ask you some questions, shouldn't I?"

"Ask away," hissed the dark-haired man, crawling towards the appalled mushi master. He cupped Ginko's chin in his hand. "But don't think the answers will be free."

"As I recall," he replied, peeling Rue's hand from his face and glaring at him, "The last time, I paid in blood. I have no intention of playing your games again."

Rue hooted, jumping up and down in a crouch like an ape. "My games? As if anything you've done has been less. Oh, sweet, sweet irony. The game-master wants to stop playing games, huh? No more riddles?"

"No more riddles. Just the truth."

"Oh, the Truth, huh? I can show you the Truth, Ginko. But I'm not so sure you'll want to meet him again."

"What are you talking about?"

Rue smiled, sticking his tongue out at him. "You don't remember? No, you wouldn't. Wouldn't remember Nue, now would you?"

"Who? Rue, have you lost your mind?"

He glared at him, suddenly completely calm. "No. But have you?"

"What?"

Before he had a chance to react, Rue vanished, leaving behind only the faintest giggle on the wind.

_Maybe I really am losing my mind._

* * *

><p>Akira raced through the written portion of the exam, barely stopping to check her calculations. After all, what the Fuehrer had said was true: she had never really been trained in alchemy. Roy had tried to teach her a little bit, but that had been years ago, and she wasn't very good at it.<p>

_What am I doing? Alchemy is a science. It requires calculations. I don't know how to do that._

All the same, she felt compelled to continue, as though the voice which called itself the Truth had taken her life by the reins and she had no choice but to move forward. She wrote blindly, without thinking, her mind blank, heart leading her.

As she put down her pencil and left the room, she felt herself exhale.

_I didn't even realize I was holding my breath._

* * *

><p>Roy knocked on the office door nervously.<p>

"Come in."

He entered, his eyes lowered out of respect for the man before him.

"Now, now, Mustang. Please, sit down. I have some important news for you."

Bradley gestured to a chair in front of his desk. Roy walked over to it, sitting down uneasily.

"Is it about Akira?"

He smiled at the young alchemist. "Yes, it is. I'm curious: did you train her at all?"

He stared in shock. "Not really. Only a little bit, and that was at least three years ago. Why do you ask?"

"It's probably nothing," replied the Fuhrer, "but all the same, I think you should have a look at this." He pulled out a stack of paper from a drawer in his desk.

Roy stared at it. "Akira's written exam?"

Bradley stared at him, concern evident on his face. "She didn't miss a single question. Not one. And she finished a whole half hour early. No one has ever done that before."

"What?"

"Exactly."

Roy stared at him blankly. _There's no way. No one could finish that test early and pass it. And she passed it without missing a single question. How is that possible?_

"What does that mean, exactly, sir?"

Bradley smiled. "It means, Mustang, that your little girlfriend may be the most powerful alchemist this world has ever seen."

* * *

><p>Akira walked into the darkened room cautiously. All she could see was a golden chair, balanced improbably in the center of the room. She approached it slowly, studying it.<p>

_This must be some sort of test. What do I do?_

She smiled to herself, leaping up on the piece of furniture. She stood on one foot, balanced perfectly in the center of the chair, poised in a swan bow.

Someone in the darkness coughed. "What are you doing?"

She recognized the voice. "Oh, hi, Roy. I'm balancing."

"That's not the point. Why are you here?"

"I want to be a state alchemist."

"But why?"

She smiled softly, throwing her head back to toss her hair out of her eyes. "Because I have no choice."

Then she hopped off the chair, turned, and walked out of the room.

As the lights came on, Roy saw a satisfied smile on Bradley's face.

_What's this all about?_

* * *

><p>Tanyu stared at Ginko open-mouthed "Nue? Why do you ask?"<p>

He smiled at the crippled librarian. "I'm just doing research, that's all. Have you heard of anything called that before?"

She frowned. "Not anything. Anyone." She reached for a scroll by her side. "I found this in the archives. The name _Nui_ is the closest match to what you told me. Apparently Nui was a mushi master. She disappeared over sixteen years ago, somewhere in the mountains."

_Sixteen years. . . I was ten years old then. What if. . .?_

"Can you give me an exact location where she vanished?"

* * *

><p>With the map that Tanyu had made for him, it wasn't hard for Ginko to find the little cottage by the lake. As he approached it, he felt a tingle in his chest. Everything about this place seemed so familiar to him, but he knew he'd never been there before. It was as if something was floating just outside his vision, and if he could only grab it, then he would understand.<p>

_Why do I feel like crying?_

He knocked on the door to the cottage. "Hello?"

There was no reply, so he pushed the door open.

"Is anyone home?"

He stepped inside the dusty space, covering his mouth and nose with his shirt sleeve to keep from sneezing. The place had obviously been abandoned for quite some time.

He walked over to a corner by the ruined window, eying a stack of scrolls and loose paper. _Mushi research?_

As he flipped through the papers, a small scrap fell out of the stack. He turned it over carefully, feeling it crumble slightly in his hand. It was an ink drawing.

He gasped. The image smiling up at him was that of a young boy with dark hair and deep, curious eyes. The boy's leg was bound, as though he had been injured recently, but he did not seem to be in pain.

He stared at the caption under the portrait. _Yoki. _

_Why does that sound so. . . that's _my_ name! But, wait. . ._

"Tokoyami," Ginko muttered before passing out on the dusty floor.

* * *

><p>It was the morning of the practical exam, and tensions were high in central headquarters. The results in the first to exams had been – as a whole – less than spectacular. As it stood, only five alchemists had passed on to this final test. Among them, Akira noticed a familiar character.<p>

"Alex! You made it!"

He smiled down at her, his eyes glittering with emotion. "Indeed I did, Miss Satomi. I'm pleased to see you here as well."

She grinned. "Not afraid I'm going to beat you?"

"No one stands a chance against the Armstrong family technique! Not even you, my dear lady!" He posed dramatically, his muscles rippling.

Akira looked over the venue. There were all manner of raw materials provided, trees, mountains, and even a small lake. She wondered how much of it would be left at the end.

Bradley approached the small gathering, clapping his hands for attention. "Settle down, everyone. It's time for us to begin. Miss Turner, will you please start?"

A young woman with flaming red hair smiled mischievously, running for the lake as if her life depended on it. As she ran, she pulled a canister out of her sleeve. Akira saw a flash, and was momentarily blinded by it when she suddenly saw. . . clouds?

_I get it! _thought Akira as rain began to coat the ground. _She used some sort of spray to transmute the water into vapor. Clever._

"You're up, Miss Satomi."

Akira gulped. _Great. Right after the water girl._

She walked calmly under the central-most point of the cloud formation the other alchemist had created, getting completely drenched. She saw some of the other alchemists smirking. _I'll bet they know I'm a fire alchemist. Probably think I'm useless when wet. I'll show them otherwise._

She cupped her hands together, forming an upside-down bowl of sorts, then concentrated, pouring all of her emotions and life energy into that space. Suddenly, her hands began to glow.

She heard gasps from the crowd as she dropped to one knee, flipping her hands up and raising them, still cupped, in front of her face. Suddenly, she rotated the left hand around the right, bowing her head.

A massive inferno erupted from her hands, shooting into the sky. The rain stopped, hissing into steam which smoked about Akira and the completely mystified crowd.

She was concentrating so hard on her creation that Akira didn't even hear the snarl of the approaching creature until it was already almost on top of her. She shrieked, breaking concentration just long enough to set the chimera's fur aflame. Unfortunately for her, she also set her hair on fire.

"Miss Satomi!"

Suddenly, she felt herself thrown through the air. _What? _She didn't realize what was happening until she was already in the lake.

Akira made it to the surface just in time to see a spike of stone drive through the heart of the chimera.

"Alex," she gasped. "Thank you."

The gentle but intimidating giant turned and smiled at her, offering her a hand out of the lake. She took it gladly, and he pulled her out, carrying her to shore. That was about the time she realized. . .

"Um, Alex? Where's your shirt?"

He sparkled happily. "Who needs a shirt when you have muscles like mine?"

She groaned. "So I suppose this means I lost, then."

The Fuehrer approached the two alchemists, a grin plastered on his otherwise intimidating face.

"Actually, Miss Satomi – or perhaps I should say Major Satomi – your performance was the best overall. I've never seen such power."

He turned to Armstrong. "But, without your valiant efforts, she'd be dead right now. So I think we'll just have to add two new State Alchemists this year."

The crowd roared in confusion.

"_What?"_

"_You can't be serious!"_

"_That's not how it's supposed to work!"_

"_How cheap!"_

Bradley silenced them with a wave of his hand.

"Enough! I've decided. That's all there is to it. Major Satomi, please go get dried off. I'd like to see you in my office immediately. Major Armstrong, go report to Colonel Grand. He'll be your new commanding officer."

"Sir!" They both saluted him and walked away in opposite directions.


	11. The Assassin's Ghost

**The Assassin's Ghost**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wordless echoes of a former time: a broken anchor. We are all anchored to this world by something, someone. But if a soul is torn from its anchor, can it yet return to the place it once knew?<strong>_

As Ginko opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was an ache in his back. _Damn. I must have been sleeping on my side again._

He looked about the dusty cottage, frowning to himself. Why had he never come back here? He had always meant to return, and in his heart, even as Nui was driving him away, he knew he'd return. It just. . .

_I always thought she'd be here when I got back._

It was silly, really. He knew that the old Mushi-Shi who had taken him in when he was a boy had died when he left the cottage that night. She had been turned into the Tokoyami, the Eternal Darkness mushi. She had ceased to be, in any human sense.

In her passing, she had managed to spare his life, but the encounter had cost him his eye, had transformed him into the strangely-complexioned man he had become. And he had lost everything. All his memories. Only one thing remained.

_Ginko._

It was not his name, not back when he was a boy. No, it was a borrowed name, a name he acquired because he could remember no other.

He remembered it now. Yoki.

_Yoki. A rather fitting name, actually. It means future prediction, assumption._

He smiled, shaking his head. _I never was very good at telling fortunes._

He walked outside, staring at the pond as he had on those days so many years ago. There were no longer any fish in the pond. Perhaps the Tokoyami had finally finished them all off.

As he stared into the water, he snickered softly. It was ironic that he had named himself after the mushi that had stolen his eye. But, of course, maybe such a name suited him even better than his original one. After all, how many times had he stolen artifacts to sell to the doctor and other collectors? Perhaps he and that particular mushi weren't so different after all.

_But that's not the point. I came here for a reason, and I don't think it was just to remember who I was._

He thought of the last thing that Rue (or that phantom conjured by his exhausted brain) said to him.

"_Oh, the Truth, huh? I can show you the Truth, Ginko. But I'm not so sure you'll want to meet him again."_

Who was this "him" Rue had referred to? After all, Nui was a woman, so he couldn't have been talking about her.

_Could it be. . . myself?_

He shook his head, snickering. No, that was too easy. As much as remembering his past had scared him, he doubted that he was truly being warned about a ten-year-old phantom.

_So who is this Truth?_

* * *

><p>As the door to the office opened, Akira stood instinctively. The broad-shouldered man smiled gently at her, his eye sparking with amusement.<p>

"Don't worry, Major. This isn't an interrogation. Please, sit."

"Yes sir."

She lowered herself onto the couch, careful to maintain a proper posture. It was her first day on the job, after all.

He handed her a small envelope. "Normally I'd be sending this to your commanding officer, but as you haven't been assigned one yet, I figured I'd just give it to you now."

She looked at the contents, smiling.

_Designation: The Fireball Alchemist_

"My State Alchemist certification." As she read on, however, her smile faded. "It says here at the bottom that I'm to be assigned to the Northern Outpost?"

Bradley reached into a drawer in his desk, pulling out a file folder.

"Major, has Mustang told you anything about his parents?"

She sighed. "No, sir. Nothing. All I know is that they died when he was very young."

He stood up from his desk, handing her the folder. She opened it, and was greeted by gory crime scene photos.

A young couple was lying in the middle of a park, their bodies savagely torn apart. The woman had probably once been quite beautiful, but death had not been kind to her, nor had the knife which had torn her body nearly in two. Blood had saturated her long hair to the point where it was hard to tell its original color.

The man's eyes had been stabbed out, but Akira was sure they had once been hematite. His eerily familiar face had been slashed horribly, his body covered in deep stab wounds. This was not a mere street crime. Someone had taken great pleasure in this kill.

Akira noticed several small smears of blood around the bodies. _A blood trail?_

Bradley seemed to have read her mind. "We analyzed the blood smears. It's Jennifer Mustang's blood. Roy's mother's. Apparently she had thrown herself on him to shield him, so he got covered in her blood. Those are Roy's footprints."

Akira felt sick to her stomach. She had known Roy's parents had been killed, but she had no idea they were murdered, especially not this brutally. She felt her eyes get misty.

_Poor Roy, forced to watch his parents die like this. It's a wonder he turned out the way that he did._

"Are you alright, Major?" Bradley smiled down at her.

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Because I have to tell you something now, and I need you to promise not to tell Mustang."

"Sir?" She stared at him blankly. "What does this. . ."

"Promise?"

She sighed. "Alright. I promise, sir."

He grinned. "Good." Bradley sat down across from her, exhaled deeply, and began his explanation.

"Colonel Daniel Mustang was assigned to a top secret military research facility dedicated to the development of alchemy-based weapons, codenamed the Albertus Project. The exact nature of his work is classified, but needless to say, it earned him a few enemies."

Akira frowned. "Enemies who would want him dead?"

"Exactly. Now, not even Roy knows what his father did for a living. As far as he knows, he was just a soldier. But I know it's been nagging him, why his parents were murdered like that." His eyes hardened. "Some information has come to me that is pertinent to the Mustang murders: the location of one of the assassins who butchered them."

She gasped.

"Within two hours, Roy will have received this information, and will wish to act on it. Your job is to make sure that the assassin is captured alive."

"So he's in the North?"

Bradley smiled. "Exactly." He stood up, offering her a hand and pulling her to her feet. "Now, Major, I'm going to need you to keep your mission a secret from Mustang. I know - due to the nature of your relationship – that this will be difficult. But you have to keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn't kill the man before we get a chance to interrogate him. Can you do it?"

"Yes sir!"

_I really hope I can. . . I'm so sorry, Roy._

* * *

><p>It had been nearly a week since Ginko had first arrived at Nui's cottage, and he had so far learned nothing about the Truth. All he had managed was a thorough cleaning of the cottage and inventory of the documents inside.<p>

Most of the paper had been brittle and had turned to dust before he'd had a chance to read what was written on it. Of those scraps which remained, only a few seemed remotely useful.

He poured over these while sipping weak tea from a chipped cup he'd found, wincing as the hot liquid scalded his hand. _Damn it! I always fill these too full!_

In the corner of the room, he almost thought he heard a familiar giggle. _Nui? _Was it possible that her spirit was still hanging around the cabin?

_No. If that was the case, she would have driven me out the day I got here. It must just be my imagination._

He sighed, returning his focus to the task at hand.

* * *

><p>A few minutes and about five old shopping lists later, he gasped in surprise.<p>

_This could be something!_

It was a small scroll, only a few pages long. But the title was very intriguing.

_The Tokoyami and the Garasukarada_

"Well, that's odd."

He thought back on the mushi he'd encountered over the past few years. The Garasukarada, the Glass Wall mushi, acted like a barrier when it was full-grown. However, he had reason to believe that inside the Garasukarada was another mushi altogether. It was this mushi that he suspected had taken Akira.

It was a strange paradox: within the solid wall was a gateway, the antithesis of its outer nature. It had greatly confused him, and yet there was something familiar in it which convinced him of his theory.

Now that he'd taken the time to reflect on it, he remembered that the Tokoyami had a similar relationship with the Ginko. The Tokoyami was darkness itself, all-consuming darkness. Yet within it dwelt the Ginko, the Silver Serpent, a mushi of such pure light that not even the darkness around it could quench it.

_Is this the truth I was sent here to find?_

He shook his head.

_No. This is _a _truth. Not the Truth. I have to keep looking._

He thought back to the fish in the pond. Once they had turned white and green, all of them had eventually been eaten by the Tokoyami.

He touched his white hair.

_I'd better find this Truth soon._

* * *

><p>Roy stood in the courtyard of Central Headquarters, waiting for Akira to return from the Fuehrer's office.<p>

_She's some powerhouse. I didn't think it was possible to do alchemy like that._

To be honest, he was a little afraid of her, knowing what she was capable of.

_How long has she been able to do that? She's always seemed so human._

He thought back on their early days together, when they had just met. She was so different then. She had been full of life, energy, joy. In spite of their age difference, she was almost more immature than he had been.

"_I donno, light their pants on fire?"_

And when he had kissed her, that night they got into a fight, she had been so full of strength, and yet so vulnerable that he'd had no other choice.

"_No, damn it! I'm done. You can't just treat me like I'm some sort of sideshow freak you can unveil when you feel like it. I'm a real person, Roy, and I deserve the chance to have a real life. I don't want to be in the damned military. I'm only here because I promised I'd help you. But you don't even speak to me any more. I can't believe -"_

But nothing had prepared him for that night, three years ago, when she'd been kidnapped by Hoenheim. He had seen her vulnerable, but then? She'd been resigned to death, completely submissive. He had saved her life, then, because he saw in her no fear of the unknown, only a desire to be human.

"_She might not be from our world, but she's a human being. And human beings should never be treated as means to an end. They're an end in themselves."_

Even in her hospital bed, so weak and small, he had loved her, had seen something there worthy to protect. But now?

_How can I protect someone ten times more powerful than I am? Is she human after all?_

He shook his head.

_That doesn't matter, damn it! I don't care what she is. She's still Akira, and I'll still protect her, no matter what the cost or how strong she is. She may be a powerhouse, but she still has a fragile soul. I can at least protect that._

He sighed, hanging his head.

_I'm a fool._

"Hey, Sparks."

He looked up to see her walking towards him, her hair flowing about her jawline like something from a dream. She was completely radiant in the afternoon light, and he found himself compelled to walk towards her.

"Ra. Congratulations!" He smiled warmly at her, pulling her into a tight embrace.

She sighed softly, wrapping her arms about him in turn. "Have you been waiting long? I'm sorry."

He pulled away lightly, his eyes soft. "Not too long, Major."

She smiled at the use of her rank. "Well, we'd better go get packed."

"Packed?"

She giggled. "Yeah, silly. I'm your partner now. We have our first assignment."

He grinned. "Really?"

"Yeah. Guess your worries about us being separated were unfounded. Come on." She grabbed his hand and started dragging him towards their hotel.

He sighed.

_None of that matters, in the end. It's her, after all. It's all about her._

* * *

><p>As Ginko lay down to sleep that night, he heard a strange noise outside the window. He grabbed a lantern, lit it, and slipped out to investigate.<p>

The night breeze was warm, but there was a hint of pressure borne on it, as though a great weight was closing in. He could smell the trees breathe out their sweet perfumes to the darkness, the faint sticky odor of the grass crushed beneath his feet. But there was another smell, too. It tingled his nose, filling it with strange sensations. It was no ordinary smell.

_Mushi. This is just like that time that. . ._

He peered into the depths of the pond, catching his reflection. The look on his face was not one he would ever want to share with any of his clients. Dread anticipation. Fear.

As he searched the bank of the pond, he felt cold. Suddenly, and extremely cold.

_Not again._

He turned around, running back towards the house with all the frenzy he could muster, but he knew even before the wave of light hit him that it was too late.

"Go away!" he screamed to the darkness which chased him. "I'm not ready!"

Suddenly, he heard a deep, throaty voice from inside the living darkness.

"Don't you want to know?"

"Know what?"

He felt the cool grip of the tokoyami as it enveloped him.

"The Truth."

He gasped as he saw the ginko shimmering in front of him, a great serpent of silver flame.

"What is this Truth, anyway?"

The voice chuckled softly. "I am."

Everything faded away, bit by bit, until all that was left was a single thought.

_I need more time._

* * *

><p>As Akira got off the train, a wind like an icy hand grabbed at her uniform. She shivered.<p>

"Are you alright?" Her partner stared at her in concern, his dark eyes alight.

She smiled, snuggling against him on the platform. "I'm fine. I just didn't realize it would be so cold here."

He laughed, pulling her tightly against him as they walked. "What? You thought it'd be warm in the north? This isn't the Aerugian border."*

She sighed. "Taunting me already, Mustang?"

He grinned down at her. "Not nearly as much as you were taunting me on the train. Consider it payback for stealing my cookie."

She pouted. "I didn't steal it. You offered it to me."

"I offered you a bite! One bite! And you ate the whole damn thing!"

As they bickered playfully, neither noticed the man in the black trench coat. But he noticed them.

* * *

><p>"They're here, boss," said the man over a small radio.<p>

"Good," replied a husky voice on the other end. "Make sure you follow the plan. We need that boy, no matter what."

"Copy."

* * *

><p>As they made it to their hotel room, Akira sighed and flopped on the nearest of the two beds. "What a trip! Was that cab driver drunk, or just crazy?"<p>

Roy chuckled. "Oh, it wasn't that bad. And we're here, aren't we?"

"Yeah, but we were almost here in several pieces. Frankly, I'd rather have walked."

He shook his head. 'Ra, your body's still recovering from your coma. And it was a ten mile walk from the station. I'd have had to carry you _and_ the luggage."

She giggled. "That would have been fun!"

"For you, maybe. . ." He trailed off, staring out the window.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing. I just thought I. . ."

"What?"

He sighed. "Never mind. Anyway, we should probably get some sleep. We have to start looking for this Nikitin guy tomorrow."

"Yeah. Good plan, Sparks."

He smiled. He loved it when she called him that.

* * *

><p>After Roy had fallen asleep, Akira carefully extracted a file folder from her bag and began reading through it.<p>

_Criminal Factsheet: Taras Nikitin_

Underneath was a picture of a figure in a black outfit and a ski mask. The only part of the body visible was the eyes, a startling crystal blue.

_Height: Unknown_

_Weight: Unknown_

_Eye Color: Blue_

_Age: Unknown_

_Known to have murdered fourteen people, perhaps more. Known as "The Butcher of Drachma," this man operates out of the old location of the Alburtis Project, near the Drachma border. It is believed that he is Drachman in origin, due to his eyes, though no one has ever gotten a good enough look at the rest of him to be sure. He is the head of an organization of assassins called Ceartă, most of whose members remain at large. Little else is known about him._

She sighed. _So this is the man that killed Roy's parents._

As she stared at his eyes, she felt herself drawn into them, as if all the pain and suffering in the world was reflected there.

_I hope we find him quickly._

* * *

><p><strong>*AUTHOR'S NOTE: <strong>for those not familiar with the geography of the FMA universe, Amestris (the country of focus) is surrounded by four other countries: Drachma is to the north, Creta to the west, Aerugo to the south, and Xing to the east (past the Great Desert).

* * *

><p><em>As Ginko opened his eyes, he moaned softly. His head was on fire, as though something had smothered him and then punched him repeatedly.<em>

_He could not feel anything but the pain, nor could he see his surroundings at all. No, the darkness that still enveloped him was complete and total._

_He tried to speak, but he felt his jaw snap shut again, as if someone or something refused to let him._

"_Listen," growled the voice he had heard earlier._

_Ginko decided he had no choice in the matter._

"_Good," it replied as he closed his eyes. "Traveler, I suppose you would like to know where you are."_

_He nodded._

"_You have journeyed to a place few living men have ever seen. It is a place heard of only in the summer murmurs of the young; felt only as the kiss of death invades the heart of man; seen only in the eyes of one without anything left. You are in Seken__tobira, the World of Doors, the resting-place of the Between and That Which Should Never Be."_

_Ginko opened his eyes in surprise._

_The voice chuckled. "Yes," it murmured, "it is also the dwelling-place of the Truth, the great Never-Was, the great Eternity. It is the land of secrets and silence, nothingness and infinite possibility. And I have brought you here for one reason: I need your help."_

"_How can I help you?" he replied, finally permitted to speak. "I'm just a man. I have nothing to offer you."_

"_You have a body, a voice. And the love of powerful women."_

"_The Mushi-Hime."_

"_Yes. Both of them are alive, but their time is running out. Akira Satomi has broken the wheel which binds worlds to their course. You must repair it. She must be returned to your world at once."_

"_And what of Rina?"_

"_She is fading, traveler. Each day, her power fades. Soon, she will be returned to the nothingness of this plane, to become one with all that has faded away."_

"_How can I help her?"_

"_You must bring back Akira Satomi. She holds the key to her salvation."_

_Ginko smiled. "It's in her blood, right?"_

"_Yes. Great power lies in her, the power to heal, the power to destroy. She is as she always was, fire incarnate. And you must restore her to your world, or even this place will crumble."_

_He gulped. "How do I do that?"_

"_Patience, traveler. I will tell you."_

* * *

><p>It had been three weeks, and the two fire-bearers were no closer to finding Nikitin as they had been when they arrived in the snow-swept North City.<p>

"Maybe we're just not looking in the right place," Akira mumbled, hobbling on her sore feet.

Roy looked at her. "Are you kidding? We've cased this whole city three times! He's not here."

She sighed. 'Yeah, I know. But maybe we should go check someplace we _wouldn't _expect to find an assassin. There's a concert tonight, isn't there? Let's go."

He smiled, giving her a warm embrace. "Good thinking, Ra."

* * *

><p>About halfway through the symphony, Akira was grabbed from behind. She squealed in indignation, thinking it was Roy. <em>But he had just been sitting. . .<em>

She saw two men hauling Roy away, a bag over his head. Then she heard a loud crack and saw nothing but darkness.

* * *

><p>Roy woke up in a dark room, completely alone.<p>

"Is anybody there?"

Silence.

He looked about himself, squinting for light. All he could make out were a few vague shapes. A small bed, perhaps? A desk?

_This looks like a prison of some sort._

"Hey!" he screamed. "Hey! Let me out!"

He heard a slight chuckle, shuffling footsteps beyond the door.

"You're awake," crooned a deep, husky voice in a strange accent. "Good. Now I won't have to send Vladimir in to wake you." The voice chuckled menacingly.

"Who are you? Where am I? What have you done with Akira?"

"The girl is fine. Maybe she has a headache, but she is fine. It's you we wanted, not the girl."

"Why me? What did I do to you?"

The door opened, and a man entered, turning on the light. As Roy's eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness, he gasped in horror.

The figure before him could barely be called a man at all. His striking blue eyes were set in a face twisted and changed, his lower jaw cold, unfeeling steel, his bare forehead covered with burn scars.

"It's not what you did, boy. It's what your father did."

"I was born here in the North, the son of a great prince of Drachma. My mother," he scoffed," was an Amestrian whore. She abandoned me close to birth. I only later learned I was of noble blood."

The man smiled menacingly, his tongue flicking across the false teeth of his metal jaw.

"By that time, I had been in an orphanage for twelve years, eager to find a family to call my own. That's when I first met your father."

Roy gasped. "But he must have been. . ."

"That's right. He was about your age when we met, young, a Second Lieutenant. But he promised me a life far greater than the squalor I had known. I trusted him. I saw no reason to question his motives."

His eyes narrowed to slits. "Only a few days later, I knew what a mistake I had made. That was when the tests began."

"Tests?"

The man chuckled. "Yes. Tests. Hundreds of tests, needles, chemicals. Do you know who your father really was, boy?"

Roy thought back over his memories of his father, a man with a kind face who had loved his family. He didn't seem like some sort of evil scientist. Roy shook his head.

"Your father and his superiors, under the guise of the Albertus Project, murdered fifty children in that first year, destroyed the lives of countless more. And for what? To find a way to make men better. That's what they said, anyway."

"What?"

"Look at me." The man turned, his eyes like flaming ice. "Look at me! This is your father's legacy! An army of alchemically-enhanced super soldiers born of scared young children! Your father was a monster."

"My father was a good man. You're lying. He loved his family. He was a good man."

The man shook his head. "No. He was a dog of the military, just like you. And we butchered him like a dog. Him and his twelve associates."

"But my mother? Why did you kill her?"

The man sighed. "I'm sorry. That was an accident. My men were only ordered to kill your father, not her."

"They were my parents!"

He slapped Roy across the jaw. "And the children your father killed were the only family I had ever known! You're not the only one who lost in this war."

"Alright, then, Taras. Take your revenge on me. Kill me, if it makes you feel better."

Nikitin laughed. "You know me, then? Good. But I'm not here to kill you."

"Then why. . .?"

"I need your help."

* * *

><p>Akira moaned. Her head felt like she had been thrown off a cliff by a horse. <em>There's nothing like a post-knockout hangover to take away any desire to keep living.<em>

She tried to get out of bed, but found herself too weak to climb over the guardrails. _Wait. Guardrails? Unless our hotel suddenly got really kinky. . ._

That's when she realized she'd never made it back to the hotel. She must have been moved while she was unconscious.

"Hello?" she called nervously.

"Hey, there. Good to see you're alright." She turned to see a young man in a rumpled black suit smiling down at her, his blue eyes glittering with amity.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the North City Military Hospital. It was established in 1025 during the last war with Drachma as a place to treat wounded soldiers. I believe the first doctor on staff was Dr. Lawrence, who studied medicine at. . ."

She sighed. "That's way more than I can cram into my brain right now, mister."

He blushed awkwardly, running one hand through his grey hair. "I'm sorry. I just have a head for facts."

"It's ok. Usually I do too. But not when I probably have a concussion." She chuckled, sitting up awkwardly in her hospital bed and holding out a hand shakily. "My name's Major Akira Satomi, by the way."

He took it, smiling broadly. "Pleased to meet you, Major. I'm Vato Falman."

"And why are you here, if I may ask?"

He coughed. "Well, you see, I'm the one who found you at the concert hall. I work as a janitor there."

"Have you been here the whole time?"

"Yes."

She leaned over, kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you."

He blushed. "N-n-no problem at all, ma'am."

She grinned. "Oh, relax. I was just thanking you for rescuing me. I'm not going to molest you or anything."

He gasped. "I would never even _think_ that, ma'am!"

She giggled softly, wincing in pain as she lifted herself out of her bed. "You're sweet."

"Where are you going?"

She leaned on him, her jaw set to ward off the pain. "I need to find my partner. He was kidnapped."

"Forgive me for saying this, but what you need is to rest."

"He might be in trouble, Mr. Falman. I have to find him before something happens to him."

"Yes, I understand that. But you're in no condition. . ."

"Damn it, are you going to help me or not?"

He stared at her in shock. Then he sighed, his eyes closed in resignation. "Yes. I'll help you."

* * *

><p>Akira leaned on the young man just enough to keep her balance. <em>I'm sorry. I hate to use you as a crutch, kid, but I have no balance right now.<em>

He looked down at her as if he'd heard her thoughts, smiling kindly. "You can lean on me as much as you want. I'm pretty strong."

"Okay."

"So where are we going?"

She pointed towards the ruins of an old laboratory outside of town on a low rise. "There."

"That's going to be a long walk, especially in this weather. Are you up for it?"

She looked at him, her eyes aflame with determination. "I have to be."

* * *

><p>"You need <em>my<em> help?" Roy stared at the man in astonishment. "What can _I_ do to help you?"

The man grinned at him like a skull, his eyes dead. "Your father called his experiment a success. My men and I are stronger, faster, smarter, and more durable in combat than the average person. He achieved what he set out to accomplish."

His eyes flickered dangerously. "A success in all but one thing. He didn't consider the long-term effects. I may be powerful, but the human part of me can only take so much. All of us, myself and my men, our hearts cannot take the strain of all this power. We are all going to die very soon. Your father took everything from us: your friends, our humanity, our years."

"But what am I supposed to do about it? My father's dead. His research died with him."

Nikitin placed one hand on Roy's shoulder. "But you are his son. You have his blood running through you. Surely, if anyone can find a cure, it would be you."

Roy shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I'm not that kind of scientist. I'm a fire alchemist. I know nothing of the human body and how it works. That's not my field."

"I don't think you understand." Nikitin pulled a knife out of his belt, placing the tip against Roy's throat.

He gulped. _Why am I not surprised?_

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is the right place?" Falman looked at her incredulously.<p>

Akira smiled sardonically back at him. "No, but it's our best shot."

He sighed, helping her up the slope.

When they reached the top, Akira placed a finger to her lips, leaning against the wall. She could hear muffled voices inside, laughter.

"No go," she whispered. "This door's guarded. We'll have to try another entrance."

They walked around to the other side, where there was a small chink in the wall. She peered through it.

_There he is! I'm coming, Roy. Hang on._

She motioned to Falman, and he gave her a boost unto the caving roof. As she helped him up, she noticed a guard approaching from the other side of the building.

"Hurry up!" she hissed.

"I'm trying," he whispered back, indignant.

He made it to the top just in time. They sighed in relief as the guard kept walking.

_That was a close one._

They crawled to a whole in the old roof which looked down on a snow-filled corridor. Only one set of footprints was evident in the snow, and they led in the direction of the room she'd spied earlier.

_I'll bet that's Nikitin._

She and Falman lowered themselves into the corridor as quietly as possible, sneaking slowly towards the door. Akira could hear shouting, and she was pretty sure it wasn't Roy.

* * *

><p>"What are you going to do? Kill me?"<p>

He laughed hollowly, pulling back the knife. "No. What good would that do me? I need you alive."

"Well, please don't forget that. I value my life." He smiled. "And so does she."

"What?" Nikitin turned just in time to meet a brick to the side of the head from a very angry Akira.

"A nice pickle you got yourself in," she said, smiling at him. "I'm almost tempted to leave you tied to that chair for a while."

"Just shut up and get me out of this."

As she untied the ropes holding him to the chair, Roy smiled at her. "Took you long enough, hun."

She glared at him. "It's kind of hard to find you when I'm unconscious, you know."

He chuckled, kissing her shoulder. "I'm just teasing you, Ra."

He heard a cough and noticed a tall young man with grey hair blushing in the corner.

"Who's the kid?"

"Oh, that's Mr. Falman. He helped me get here."

"Mister? He looks more like 'young teenager Falman' to me."

Falman glared at him. "I'm 17, you know."

Roy chuckled. "I'm sorry, kid. I'm really thankful you brought Akira to rescue me."

Akira laughed. "Oh, that'll be in my report: 'The Great Roy Mustang Rescued by Woman and Teen.' Talk about sensational!"

"Shut up." He growled, locking his arms around her. "Besides, it's not like I needed rescuing."

She looked at the unconscious Drachman, the chair and the now-cut ropes. "You didn't?"

"Not really. He and I were negotiating."

She laughed. "So _that's_ what they're calling it now."

Falman blushed. "I hate to interrupt, but it appears the man on the floor's waking up."

The let go of each other and watched as Nikitin stood, chuckling.

"I'm impressed, dear lady. I did not think you would be a threat."

"I'm a threat to anyone who threatens Roy," she replied coolly.

He beamed at her. "I wasn't going to hurt him. I just need his help."

"With what?"

He explained the situation to her.

She turned to Roy, smiling sweetly. "Well, why didn't you ask them to get me?"

"Huh?"

"I did spend three months with a man who was basically a mystical doctor, Sparks. Or did you forget?"

He gulped. 'No, but I didn't really see how that would help in this particular circumstance."

She smiled at Nikitin. "Ok, I'll help you. But on one condition."

"Yes?"

"You and your men leave Amestris and move to Drachma. I don't want the military getting their hands on you after I've helped you."

* * *

><p>Roy coughed. "Uh, Akira, doesn't that kind of defeat the purpose of our mission?"<p>

She smiled. "Sure it does. But you heard him. He's a test subject. The military will probably either continue to do tests on him or kill him. I'm not sure I like the idea of the military using this kind of technology. He's a human being, Roy."

"Yeah, I know. But won't we lose our jobs? Or at least get court-martialed?"

"Not if we just could never locate Nikitin or his men." She turned to Falman. "If anyone asks, we never found him, ok?"

He coughed. "You want me to lie?"

"Yes."

"To the government?"

"Yes."

He smiled. "Ok. I'll do it. But you'll owe me a favor later."

"Sure." She turned to Nikitin. "Let's get started, then."

Nikitin led them to a small, burned out infirmary. As they entered, Akira bulled Falman aside.

"Stay outside the door and don't peek in, ok? I'm putting you in enough danger as it is."

He nodded.

* * *

><p>Akira motioned for the burly Drachman to lie down on a gurney.<p>

"I'm not sure if this will work or not. After I was shot a few months ago, I developed a few theories about my abilities, but I haven't tried this one. So if it doesn't work, I'm sorry."

She turned to Roy. "If this _does_ work, we'll probably have to have a talk. I'm sorry about that, too."

He looked at her, baffled. "Ok. . ."

She walked over to the nervous-looking Nikitin, grabbing a scalpel from one of the tables.

"What are you going to do with that?" he asked, concerned for his safety.

"Relax. I'm not going to use it in you."

She winced as she sliced open her palm.

"Akira!" cried Roy in alarm.

"It's ok, Roy. Just stay where you are."

She placed her hand above Nikitin's heart, closing her eyes and concentrating. There was a bright flash of light, and then. . .

"Akira?" Roy walked over to her unconscious form. "Are you ok?"

She moaned, opening her fiery hazel eyes. "I'm fine," she replied, standing up shakily. Roy wrapped her hand in gauze.

"Are you sure? That was pretty. . ."

Nikitin climbed off the gurney, smiling. "Wow! I feel so. . . I. . ." He leaned over the young alchemists, his eyes dancing. "I feel alive again. Whatever you did, thank you."

Akira smiled back. "I'm glad. I wasn't sure that would work, but apparently I was right."

Roy looked at her. "Right about what?"

She giggled. "I guess I'm not entirely human after all."

* * *

><p>As the two of then packed their things back at the hotel, Roy looked at her, his hematite eyes troubled.<p>

She sighed. "I guess we have to have that talk now, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Sit down, Roy." He complied, and she sat next to him on his bed.

"For a few months now, I've realized that there was something different about me. I mean, I always knew there was. After all, before I came here, I was an immortal fire spirit. But that's not all."

She looked at him ambivalently. "Roy, you remember that story you told me when I first came here, about that mythic stone that could restore youth?"

"Of course. The Philosopher's Stone, the most sought-after result of alchemy. But that's just a legend."

She sighed. "I don't think it is."

"What do you mean?"

"What I'm going to tell you now is hard to explain, but I'll do my best." She placed a hand on his arm. "When I came to your world, I didn't remember anything about how I got here. That was, at least, until I was shot. When I was in a coma, I was approached by a voice which called itself the Truth. It told me that we had met when I had passed through a gate to this world, that I was very powerful. And I remembered. All the mushi who had fused with me when I became a spirit in my home world had changed as I passed through this gate. They became something else inside of me."

She looked at him, her eyes wide with concern. "Roy, I think I'm the Philosopher's Stone."

He stared at her. "What? But how?"

"I don't know, but you saw what I did back there. Heck, you saw my alchemy. How could I do that if I wasn't?"

"Sure, but I mean," he poked her in the arm, "you don't look like a stone to me."

She giggled. "Ok, yeah, but I'm not sure that 'stone' is such a literal word. And besides, It's my blood that can do all these things. Not me." She unwrapped her hand. "Watch this."

She squeezed the wound, causing it to reopen. Then she leaned over the bedside table, squeezing drops of her blood onto it.

Roy grabbed her. "What the hell are you doing, Akira? Stop hurting yourself!"

She smiled. "Look."

He stared in shock. Where the drops met the table, they solidified into small crystals.

"It can't be."

"It is."

He pulled her around to face him. "What are we going to do about this?"

"I was planning on keeping it a secret. Can you?"

"Of course I can. But that's not what I was talking about." He motioned to her hand. "I can't have you hurting yourself every time you feel like helping someone. It's not right."

"So you're not. . ." she blinked back tears. "You're not going to leave me?"

He stared at her, openly hurt. "Of course not. Why would I do that?"

"Because I'm not human. You deserve someone like you, Roy, someone normal."

He frowned. "You _are_ human, Ra. I believe that. Don't deny it just because you've become more than that. Humanity is still at your core."

She sighed. "I wish I believed that."

"Oh you do, do you?" he growled harshly. "Then I guess I'll have to prove it to you."

He pulled away from her and began fumbling through his bag, returning with something in a closed fist.

"I was going to save this, but you always seem to interfere with my plans. I'm not sure why I should have expected anything different this time."

He knelt before her, opening his fist to reveal a small silver ring with a single garnet at its center.

He stared up at her, his eyes glittering with nervousness and anticipation.

"Will you marry me?"


	12. The Gate of Farewell

**The Gate Of Farewell**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Of all the wonders of the earth, the greatest is, and has always been the bond which ties together two souls. Whether in love or hate, pain or joy, these are the mightiest and most mysterious of all things physical or metaphysical.<strong>_

"What?" She stared at the dark-haired young man as he knelt before her, her eyes wide in shock.

"Will you marry me, Akira?" His hands shook slightly, causing the light reflecting of the ring to cast blood shadows on his face.

She shuddered, sighing in annoyance. "Didn't you hear a thing I just said? I'm not human. This isn't a good idea."

"I don't care about that crap, Ra!" He shouted, glaring at her. "It doesn't matter what you think of yourself. I love you, in spite of anything you could say. You're human, and I love you. So will you marry me?"

She looked away from him to hide the mistiness of her eyes. "Roy. . ."

He sighed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. . ."

_God, Roy. I want to. I want to so much. But I don't know how much longer. . . I don't have enough time to. . ._

"No. Don't apologize." She turned towards him, smiling softly. The mist in her eyes had transformed into full-blown tears now, a myriad of emotions swirling within them. She leaned forward, kissing him gently on the forehead.

"It's not going to be easy, you know."

He gasped, his eyes brightening with understanding. "You mean?"

She chuckled softly, wiping the moisture from her eyes.

"Yes, Roy. I'll marry you."

As he gathered her into his strong arms, she felt her tears bubbling up again.

_Please, don't take me away now. Don't take me away from him. I'm not strong enough without him any more._

* * *

><p>As Roy stirred from sleep, he felt an unfamiliar weight on his arms.<p>

_What? Where. . .Have I been captured?_

His eyes snapped open, and he sighed in relief as his gaze focused on the russet brown head that was nestled against his chest.

_Oh. Right. I remember now._

He smiled as she moaned softly in her sleep, nuzzling into his torso.

_Everything I've been through, _he realized, _all the heartache, loss, pain. . . it was worth it, wasn't it?_

He kissed the top of her head. _Yeah. Definitely._

She groaned, opening her fiery hazel eyes and looking up at him dreamily.

"Good morning, Sparks."

"Good morning, beautiful." He bent forward and kissed her lightly, smiling back as he felt her smile against his lips.

She wriggled out of his arms, sighing in annoyance. "Great. Now my uniform's all wrinkled."

He chuckled. "That's what you get for sleeping in your clothes, major. Maybe next time you should take them off."

She slapped him playfully. "Pervert."

He lunged at her. "I'm not the pervert here, missy! You're the one who climbed into _my_ bed, you know."

"Yeah, ok, but at least I'm not condoning nudity!"

He nipped lightly at her neck, causing her to shudder.

She squealed indignantly. "You ass! That's not playing fair!"

He smiled slyly. "Oh, since when?"

She looked down at her watch. "Oh crap! We're going to miss our train!"

* * *

><p>As they waited at the station, Akira smiled over at her companion. He was staring blankly ahead, as if trying to will the train to arrive on time. The wind blew his black trench coat tightly against the back of his body and threw his hair about like reeds in a monsoon.<p>

_Perhaps everything will be alright after all._

He finally noticed her, turning to match her smile with his own. "Whatcha thinking about, Ra?"

"Nothing." She blushed, turning her head away so her eyes wouldn't give her away. _I was thinking about the future. . . and the future I want to have._

He scoffed. "Oh, it's obviously not nothing. You were thinking about how this coat makes me look fat, weren't you?" He chucked playfully. "Don't be ashamed. I know that's it."

She giggled. "You goof."

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ra, what is it, really?"

She turned away, walking towards the other side of the platform. "It's nothing, honestly. I'm just not feeling well."

This was, all of a sudden, the honest truth. She felt her fingertips go numb.

"Are you alright?"

She shuddered violently, fighting to keep her eyes open. "I. . . I. . . I don't know. . ."

"Akira!"

Her eyes went dark and she fell to the platform, her body convulsing on the cement. Smoke seemed to seep from her like water from a punctured vessel.

_No. No, no, no, no! Not now! I'm not rea. . ._

* * *

><p>"Akira!" cried Roy, running to where she lay. "Wake up!"<p>

He lifted her head from the pavement, cradling it in his hands as she convulsed under him.

"She can't hear you, kid," crooned a smooth, deep, oddly familiar voice from behind him.

Roy turned his head to see a strange man with snow white hair. He smiled calmly back at the alchemist, bending down to remove a strange wooden pack from his shoulders. He extracted a small vial from it and walked over to the pair.

"Here. Tilt her head up. We have to make her drink this."

Roy stared at him. "Who are you?"

The man stared at him, his green eye alight with anxiety. "That's not important right now. Saving her life is. Now are you going to help me, or do I have to do it all myself?"

Roy nodded grimly, following his commands.

After a while, Akira's convulsions stopped, and she sighed, opening her eyes.

"Roy," she sighed, reaching weakly for him. "I'm sorry. I hope I didn't sc. . ."

She noticed the other man smiling down at her, and she gasped in recognition.

"Ginko? What are you. . . why. . . how. . .?"

He smirked sardonically. "So, you didn't forget about me after all. That's nice to know."

Roy stared at him, frowning. "So, you're Ginko?" He smirked. "Funny. I thought you'd be prettier."

Ginko glared back. "And you're Roy Mustang? Heh. I thought you'd be taller."

"What are you implying, Cyclops?"

"What did it sound like, _chibi_?"

"Oh, that's it." Roy raised his fingers menacingly. "It is _on_."

"Stop it, you two!"

They turned to look at Akira as she struggled to stand.

"Stop being so damn territorial and shut up so I can concentrate."

Roy had to admit the whole exchange was silly. _Why should I be jealous of this guy, anyway? I've got so much more going for me than he does. _He lowered his arm, sighing in resignation. _I really don't like his attitude, though._

Ginko smirked at him as if he heard every thought. Then he turned to Akira before Roy had a chance to react.

"We have to talk, Akira."

"I know. You've come to take me back home."

_What?_

Ginko stared at the young woman in shock. _How did she. . .wow. I never thought it was possible for her to get even prettier._

"So you know why I'm here, huh?"

Akira chuckled without mirth. "The Truth told me you'd come." She stared off into space. "I just didn't know it'd be this soon."

Roy turned to her. "Wait. You _knew_ this was going to happen? Why didn't you warn me?"

"I. . ." She smiled sadly at him. "I didn't want to worry you."

"Not worry me? Like finding out after the fact is better?" He shook his head in frustration. "And what's this about going home? Isn't this your home now?"

Ginko glared at him. "No. it's not. She doesn't belong in your world. She belongs in mine."

"Right. Like I don't know that's just an excuse for you to take her away."

"I don't think you understand." The taller man smiled grimly. "She's stayed here far too long. That episode she just had is only the beginning. If she stays any longer. . ."

"What?" Roy's dark eyes were wide with shock. "But she's been fine for years!"

Ginko rolled his eye. _Damn, this kid's annoying!_

Akira put a hand on Roy's arm, commanding his attention. "Apparently my body just can't handle it any more. I'm sorry."

"But you won't really leave, will you?"

She smiled warmly at him, brushing his dark bangs out of his face. "Not if I can help it." Akira turned to the mushi master, her eyes pleading with him. "Isn't there some other way, Ginko?"

He shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry, Akira. If you were the only ones effected, I'd let you take the risk and give you some medicine to help. But there's so much more in play. The whole space-time continuum is in danger of collapse. With you here and no mushi-hime left in our world, the universe has been thrown off balance. We must restore that balance at all costs."

Roy sighed, his eyes flashing with pain and fading to apathy. 'I guess we have no choice then, Ra."

She gasped. "What?"

He gestured towards their companion. "You heard him. If this world will really be destroyed if you stay here, we wouldn't be able to be together anyway."

Roy pulled her into a tight embrace, resting his chin on the top of her head. She clung to him desperately, as if at that very moment, she would be taken away.

"I love you, Akira Satomi," he said, "but I'm not going to let my own selfishness destroy everything around us. I want you to live, no matter what."

_Huh. Maybe he's not so immature after all._

"Oh, Roy." She tilted her head back, kissing him passionately. He pressed her head against his, wiping the tears as they flooded down her cheeks, and chin, mingling with the melting snow at their feet.

Ginko looked at his shoes. _I'm sorry, Akira. I'm so sorry. After all this time, you were finally happy. And I had to take that away._

* * *

><p>Ginko coughed, drawing their attention back to him. He smiled empathically. "It's time to go, Akira."<p>

"I don't think so," hissed an eerily familiar voice from the shadows of the rain shelter on the platform.

Ginko spun to face the wolf-eyed young man, surprise distorting his face into a players mask.

"Rue."

The man smiled cruelly. "Yes, my little plaything. It is I." His eyes hardened into slits of burning fire. "Give the girl to me, Ginko."

Roy wrapped his arms tighter about Akira. "She's not his to give, I'm afraid."

"Oh, I think she is," crooned the wicked mushi master as he suddenly vanished.

Roy gasped as he felt a knife press into his back.

"Give it up, boy. I'll take her, one way or another."

Akira wriggled desperately to free herself from Roy's grasp. "Let me go, Sparks! He'll kill you!"

Roy sighed, releasing her. _Damn._

"_Thank_ you," hissed Rue sarcastically, grabbing her arm violently. "Now, let us leave in peace, and I'll let you both live. . . for now."

As they watched him drag the young mushi-hime off, both men clenched their fists.

_I will get you back, Akira._

* * *

><p>Roy turned to Ginko, his eyes wide with alarm and frustration.<p>

"We have to do something."

"What can we do?" Ginko sighed, putting a hand on the shorter man's shoulder. "If we go after him, he might just kill her, and then where would we be? He doesn't need her alive for what he's planning."

"And what is that?"

"He wants to bring his sister back from the spirit world."

"What?" Roy stared at him, open-mouthed. "But that's human transmutation! The greatest sin of alchemy! He wouldn't dare. . ."

"Remember, kid, the laws of your world mean little to us. Such a thing is not taboo in our world. And frankly, I want the same thing he does."

"But why? Why would you do such a thing?"

Ginko stared blankly at him. "Because, I'm engaged to his sister. I love her. Surely you can understand that."

He sighed. "I understand perfectly." He gazed up into Ginko's emerald eye. "Which is why I'll help you _and_ save Akira."

"You have a plan?"

Roy smirked. "Oh, hell, yeah."

* * *

><p>Akira spat at her captor, eyes flashing with hate.<p>

She was in a small, stone-walled room that smelled like despair, mold, and fear. Her hands and feet were chained to one of the walls, though the upper chains were longer, causing her to be suspended at a slight angle. She noticed a small marble altar of sorts in the center of the room, but couldn't make out if there was anything on it or not. The rest of the room was pitch black, save for a single lantern against the opposite wall.

Rue smiled up at her, giving her a look that sent shivers down her spine. "What's wrong, princess? Don't like the accommodations?"

She grimaced, pulling against the chains that held her to the wall. "You bastard!"

He slapped her. "Watch your language. There are children here."

"What?"

He pulled aside a dark sheet on the opposite wall, revealing a prison door. Beyond, she could make out several small, whimpering forms, huddled together in misery.

She cried out in rage, lashing out at him.

"You monster! Why. . . what are you planning to do with them?"

He put a hand to her cheek, stroking it lightly, drawing back with a smirk as she tried to bite him.

"Why, they're the price, my dear Miss Satomi."

"The price?"

"To make a body for my dear sister Rina."

_Rina? Why does that name sound so. . ._ She stared at him in shock.

"Ginko's first mushi-hime? She was your sister?"

"Yes," he growled, "and when I get her back, I'm going to kill her."

_Huh?_

* * *

><p>"So all we have to do is get in there."<p>

Ginko smiled. "You know, you're pretty smart, kid."

Roy scowled. "Stop calling me a kid! I'm nineteen, and a major in the military, you know!"

Ginko patted the irate alchemist on the head. "I'm sorry. It's just habit."

"Well knock it off."

They grinned at each other.

"Time to go?" asked Roy.

"Time to go," replied Ginko.

They picked up Ginko's wooden pack and a small knapsack and headed in the direction Rue had taken from the station.

* * *

><p>"If you want her dead, why are you trying so hard to bring Rina back?" asked Akira, confused.<p>

Rue smiled warmly at her. The contrast between this friendly gesture and what he said next made her shudder in terror.

"Because, my beloved abomination, she died too soon, too peacefully. I don't just want her dead. I want to personally obliterate her."

"But why? I don't understand!"

His eyes flashed with deep rooted passion and rage. "She took everything from me! I loved her, loved her alone and completely for fifteen years. I trusted her! Then, one day, that damned handsome mushi master came to our village, so confident and beautiful. . ."

"You mean Ginko." Akira gasped, staring at him. "So you fell in love with him as well?"

He sighed. "I didn't know what I was feeling until after she'd captured his heart. And I was so angry with her, I hit her. And that's when I lost him forever."

She snorted in disbelief. "And you think hurting her more will win you his favor? Don't be a fool!"

He slapped her savagely across the face with the back of his hand, flooding her senses with painful white light.

"I'm no fool, you stupid bitch! It's too late for me to win him. I know that."

"Then why. . .?" she whimpered.

"Because I want him to see her for what she is, to see the mistake he made."

"To see that he chose the wrong twin?"

"Exactly."

She sighed, closing her eyes. _What an idiot. This isn't going to get him anywhere._

"But I thought you loved her."

He laughed bitterly. "That's true, isn't it? I love her as passionately as I hate her. And that fact only makes me hate her more. She betrayed my love. Both my loves." His voice trembled. "I-I didn't w-want to h-h-hurt her, you know?"

She stared at him as he paced below, his head in his hands, mumbling to himself.

"N-no one should be able to d-do this to me! She's in my s-soul. Sh-she's in my brain. I want her out!"

"And you think killing her will accomplish that?"

He gazed up at her, his amber eyes bloodshot. "It's worth a try."

She sighed. "So try already. It's not like I can stop you."

He glared at her. "You have a point, my dear."

Rue walked over to the altar, returning with a cruel-looking, thin, curved blade that gleamed in the torchlight like the dying moon. She whimpered softly as it bit into the soft flesh of her collar, leaving an arch of blood after it like a low-cut necklace of scarlet silk.

He smiled slightly at her soft cries, grabbing her hair and forcing her to look down below her feet. There were several strange grooves in the floor.

"You see?"

She looked closer, trying to concentrate past the pain. They were arranged in some sort of pattern, like a. . . _a transmutation circle_, she realized.

He smiled at her comprehension. "You aren't the only one who's learned some of the science of this world. And when this circle has been filled in with your blood, I'll be able to bring Rina back."

"So that's your plan, huh? Pretty weak, Rue."

He and Akira both stared at the hole which opened in the wall nearby with a gentle pop, debris raining down on them.

Ginko stepped out of the dusty opening, smirking. "Not a bad plan, in theory. Unfortunately for you, things aren't as simple as all that. If you kill this woman, Rue, the world will be destroyed."

"Like I care about _that_," he spat. "My world has already been destroyed, Ginko. You of all people should understand that."

"I _do_ understand." His smirk deepened. "But I also know that you can't bring Rina back without those kids of yours." He gestured to the cage, its door swung open. It was vacant.

"What the. . . How did you. . .?"

A feral cry shattered the air about them as Roy lunged at Rue.

He sidestepped the young alchemist easily.

"You missed, moron," Rue hissed.

Roy smirked at him. "Oh really?"

He gasped as he noticed the push knife embedded in his gut. Rue stared in disbelief, staggering towards Akira.

"Y-you fools! I must complete this n-now!" As he raised his arm to strike her, he fell to his knees, his amber eyes wide in dismay.

As he collapsed, he smiled softly. "Ginko," he whispered. "U-use me. . . Bring her back."

The snowy-haired man knelt beside him, holding his raven head out of the pooling blood. "I will, Rue."

"I. . . I love you, you bastard."

"I know." He smiled down at the young man, brushing his dark bangs out of his face. "It's ok."

"I-I'm sorry. . . for what I've done."

"Yeah."

Rue smiled weakly. "Do it."

Roy tapped Ginko on the shoulder. "I'll take it from here, Ginko."

He nodded, lowering his dying protégé to the floor and stepping back.

_I failed you, Rue. And I'm sorry too._

* * *

><p>Roy smiled up at Akira, trying desperately to hide the panic in his eyes. "You ok, sweetie?"<p>

She chuckled weakly. "Honestly, I've been better."

"Ready?"

"I guess."

He knelt over Rue's dying body, which was sprawled across the transmutation circle. Then he placed his hands on its outer rim.

There was a bright flash of light. No, the whole room seemed to be filled with an organic light that they all inhaled, embraced. _What's going on?_

He heard Rue cry out as his soul was forcibly ripped from his body, heard Akira moan as grasping black hands wiped the blood from her neck, drinking her in.

"I think something's wrong, Roy," yelled Ginko, his green eye flashing in alarm.

Roy looked up as the gate opened above them. _This is bizarre. What the. . ._

"Roy!" cried Akira in alarm as she was torn from her shackles, lifted aloft by greedy arms.

"Akira!" He struggled to stand as Rue's body was consumed by the light, dissolving into it.

"The Ginko! It's eating everything!" cried the mushi master of the same name. "Roy, you have got to get yourself and those children out of here!"

"I'm not leaving her, Ginko!"

He shook his head, white hair billowing about his face. "No. You have to. Get out of here!"

Roy sighed in resignation. "Please take care of her, Ginko."

Akira struggled desperately against the creatures who dragged her towards the gate, grinning hungrily. "Roy!" she screamed. "I'll come back to you! I promise! Wait for me!"

"I promise!" he yelled. "I love you!"

"I love you too. Now go!"

As he ran out of the tunnel, the entire building imploded behind him, and he was thrown to the ground violently.

As he gasped for breath, he stared up at the gaunt-faced children clustered nearby. They stared back, their eyes dead. All except for one little boy, who was biting his thumb desperately.

He brushed himself off and walked over to them.

"Let's get you home," he sighed. "Everyone needs to go home sometime, right?"

* * *

><p>As Roy returned to the station, one last little one in tow, he struggled to wipe the tears from his eyes.<p>

_I can't let anyone see me like this. I'd have to explain what happened, and then they might. . . No. No one can know where Akira is. What she is._

Sure enough, before he had even set foot on the platform, he was greeted by a foot soldier, who saluted him awkwardly and stiffly.

"Major Mustang, sir!"

He forced a slight, bemused smile. "At ease. What do you want?"

He looked up at Roy nervously, and the major was startled to see how young the lad seemed. _Why he can't be any older than sixteen!_

"I have new orders for you and Major Satomi, from the desk of the Fuehrer himself." The dark-eyed boy looked around, confused. "Can you tell me where Major Satomi _is_, sir?"

Roy stiffened, looking away so as not to betray himself. "She's dead," he mumbled. "Killed in action."

The soldier exhaled loudly. "I'm sorry, sir."

"It's alright boy. You weren't the one who killed her." He turned to look at the soldier. "What's your name, boy?"

"Feury, sir. Private Walter Feury."

"Well, Private, I'd like to follow my new orders. But I have a slight problem." He gestured at the child who was still with him. The little boy whimpered, clinging shyly to the back of Roy's uniform.

"Why do you have a child with you, sir?"

"I found him being held by . . . _terrorists _this morning. He doesn't seem to have any family or a place to stay, and I can't just leave him."

The private smiled warmly at the little boy, whose dark hair framed cautious, fierce eyes. "What's your name, little one?"

"Kain," he piped back, his dark eyes wide. "And I'm not little, mister. I'm seven."

Walter chuckled. "And you don't have a mommy or daddy?"

"No. They went away."

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. 'Well, sir, you know we aren't supposed to pick up strays, but. . ." He grinned. "I know my mom sure would take good care of him."

Roy shook his hand warmly. "Thank you, private."

"Don't mention it, sir." He took the little boy by the hand, smiling warmly as he clung to him. He reached his other hand inside his coat, withdrawing a packet.

"Your orders, sir."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Roy reread his orders on the train ride back to Central.<p>

_URGENT! Report to Central Headquarters immediately to make arrangements to rendezvous with Colonel Grand's brigade. From there, you will be under his command, and will be embarking for the Ishbalan Front within three days._

He tapped the dozing private next to him, who sat up with a low moan, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Private Feury, do you know why I'm being sent to Ishbal?"

His eyes grew wide. "You mean you don't know? Major Mustang, sir, war is upon us! Those dark-skinned desert rats have attacked Amestris!"

Roy sighed. _I figured something like this would happen sooner or later. First Drachma, and now Ishbal. Soon the whole world will be at war._

"At least it'll help me pass the time," he muttered.

"What did you say, sir?" The private stared at him, curious.

"It's nothing, Feury." Roy sighed, closing his eyes. After a while, he was even able to doze off, the clanking of the tracks easing his mind with its patterned jolts.


	13. Keeper Of The Doors

**Keeper of the Doors**

* * *

><p><em>The young woman awoke slowly, moaning as she opened her burning eyes. It took a second for her to regain focus, for her head felt muddled and weak. All she could hear was the ragged hiss of her own breathing, and she shivered as she felt her bare skin goose-pimple, as though each breath was returned by a cool breeze.<em>

_She tried to sit up, only to realize that she was not actually lying on anything solid. Rather, she was suspended in the air. She gasped, her hazel eyes wide with shock._

"_Where am I?" she croaked to the deep, inhuman blue which surrounded her. Her voice felt as if it had lain dormant for millennia._

"_Peace, Akira Satomi," replied a deep voice which seemed to resonate all around her. "You are in the World of Doors?"_

"_The World. . . Of Doors?" _

"_Yes. The home of the Between, the space of Those Who Should Never Be, and the Worldless Ones."_

_She glared into the darkness. "And what am I, then? Are you saying I should never have existed?"_

_The voice chuckled, drawing closer. "In a manner. You are a piece which does not fit. Your existence brings nothing but destruction. And that, Akira Satomi, is why you are here for all eternity."_

"_What?" she gasped._

"_You are a prisoner here."_

_A form appeared before her, a glowing orb so bright that she was blinded like a noon-rising bush baby. Gradually, as her eyes adjusted, she saw it wasn't an orb at all, but a tall man with long hair as red as flame. He stared at her with eyes the shade and glint of polished silver, smiling coolly._

"_A prisoner here. Just like me."_

"_Who are you?" She blushed. "And more importantly, why are we both naked?"_

_He laughed hollowly. "There is no need for embarrassment, I assure you. I have no interest in such trivial physical matters." His eyes burned brightly. "As for my name, I doubt it matters all that much."_

"_But what am I supposed to call you? It's not fair that you know who I am, and I have no idea who or what you are." She glared at him like a petulant child._

_He sighed. "Fine. You're no fun, you know that?"_

"_I've been told that once or twice."_

_He smiled, offering her his hand. "My name is Hope."_

_She giggled. "Isn't that a girl's name?"_

_He blushed angrily. "No, it isn't," he muttered. "Stupid humans and their stupid gender roles."_

_Hope grabbed Akira's arm. Immediately, her feet fell from suspension, slamming to the ground so hard that she felt the shock in her ankles. She wiggled her toes, smiling to discover she could move again._

_She punched her companion in the arm._

"_Ow! What was that for?"_

_She glared at him. "Why didn't you do that right away?"_

"_I would have, if you hadn't asked so many questions." He rubbed his arm gingerly._

_She ignored the jab, staring at him with greater curiosity. "So, what's your story, anyway?"_

"_You mean, why am I here?" Hope sighed, flicking his hair out of his face. "Some stupid human woman named Pandora locked me up here."_

"_Why'd she do that?"_

_He chuckled bitterly. "Because she was a curious moron. You remind me of her, actually."_

_Akira glared at him. "That eager to get punched again?"_

_He glared back. "Sorry. But you really ask far too many questions for your own good."_

"_Well, can I ask another one?"_

_Hope sighed. "Not like I can stop you."_

"_Are we alone here?"_

_He smiled. "No. Though you're the only human here right now. My sister is here too, and our master."_

"_Your master?"_

"_The Truth. We're his aides."_

_Akira gasped. "The Truth is here?"_

"_Well, naturally. The World of Doors is his domain."_

"_Can I meet him?"_

_He smiled condescendingly at her. "No. Not just yet."_

_She frowned. "Why not?"_

"_You aren't ready yet. I have to show you something first."_

_Before she could respond, Hope's eyes began to glow with power. He held out his right hand, palm out, and clenched his left._

_An orb of white light balled against his palm, expanding to fill it. He gasped gently as the orb flew from his palm, exploding against the nebulous blue wall in front of them. Where it hit, a small hole formed._

_Akira's eyes lit up as she recognized the chirping of birds._

"_What is this?"_

_Hope relaxed, smiling at her. "It's a window between worlds. Not large enough to crawl through, but it'll show you what's been happening on your home world without you."_

_She gazed through the hole, stiffening in shock._

"_Ginko!"_

* * *

><p>The snowy-headed mushi master squinted in concentration as he measured the small bamboo beams with his fingers.<p>

_Hmm. These should do the trick. Maybe the chickens won't escape this time._

He smiled to himself, hoisting them onto his shoulder.

_I'd better get these home before nightfall, or Rina will skewer me on them._

She was indeed waiting for him in the doorway of their humble cottage, one hand on her hip.

Rina Ishitaka was as lovely as ever, though her long raven hair was streaked with fine lines of silver. She had lamented this at first, but was content that she was able to age once more. The transmutation of her brother Rue's body had been almost perfect, after all. She could live with a few grey hairs.

All that remained of her brother, in fact, was the eye that graced her left socket. It was comforting, in a way, to see the world through her cool violet eye and his fiery amber one. She would never have to worry about forgetting her beloved twin.

It was with these eyes that she glared in the aftermath of worry at her husband.

"And where have _you _been? Your dinner is getting cold."

He smiled sardonically. "You know where I was."

She giggled like a little girl as Ginko dropped the bamboo unceremoniously on the front step, sweeping her into his arms and kissing her passionately.

"Welcome home," she murmured.

He was about to reply when a shrill voice cut him off.

"Daddy!"

Ginko looked down as a small body flung itself at him, gripping his knees for dear life. He chuckled as his daughter beamed up at him, her emerald eyes sparkling with delight.

"Hello, Akira. How was your day?"

She pouted. "Boring. Can I go with you next time?"

He looked over at Rina, asking her with his eyes. She smiled gently, nodding.

"Yeah, ok. But my job's not all that exciting either, you know."

She giggled. "_Anything's_ better than making mushi repellent. Yuck!"

He smiled warmly. "I know. That's why I let you and your mother do it."

"Gee, thanks," muttered his wife sarcastically. "It's not like that's all we do, Ginko."

He nodded, sighing. He knew what they were up to.

"_Ginko, I'm scared. Akira's been. . . She can talk to them. I can tell."_

"_What? You mean she's. . ."_

"_Yes. Our daughter is a Mushi-Hime."_

Ever since that realization, Rina had been training Akira as a Mushi-Hime, a last-ditch effort to prevent her from fusing with a mushi. But it was a losing battle, and they both knew it. By the time the vivacious little eight-year-old hit puberty, they would most likely lose her forever.

"Did you talk to him?" Rina asked, pulling Ginko back to the present.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. He's coming along quite well. I think he should be done with his training soon."

She smiled thoughtfully. "You could have brought him with you for dinner."

He shook his head, frowning. "No. You know as well as I do that Master Shino won't let him come home until he's done with his apprenticeship. It's distracting."

She sighed, looking at the empty cushion next to her. "I know. I just don't think it's fair that you're the only one who gets to see our son, Ginko."

"But, Rina, I'm a mushi master. I have an excuse."

"And I'm his mother! I miss him too, you know."

"I know." Ginko sighed. _Why did I have to be traditional and let someone else train Toro?_

He knew the reason. They had chosen their son to take care of Akira, to be her Mushi-Shi. And they had been afraid that their bond would grow unhealthy if they were raised under the same roof. After all, Rina was proof of what could happen in that case.

So, as soon as their daughter had shown signs of becoming a Mushi-Hime, they had sent their son away.

_But Rina's right. Six years without seeing her son is a long time._

"Hey, Rina?"

She looked up at him, bicolored eyes brimming with tears.

"Want to go visit Toro tomorrow?"

* * *

><p><em>Akira pulled back from the window in shock, turning to her flame-haired companion.<em>

_"Hope, how long have I been here? I'm pretty sure Ginko didn't have kids when I saw him last."_

_He stared at her blankly. "Fourteen years or so."_

_"What?" she cried angrily. "How? That's ridiculous!"_

_"It takes souls a long while to become self-aware here in the World of Doors," he explained, his silver eyes scanning her face objectively. "Some do not regain consciousness for centuries, if at all. You should be grateful your stasis was so short."_

_"Grateful? My friend has a fourteen-year-old son! And Roy. . ." she gazed at him, eyes wide with concern. "Roy's been waiting for me to come back for fourteen years?"_

_"I would not know," he replied calmly. "That particular world does not fall under my jurisdiction. My task is merely to show you the life you left behind, to reassure you that your friends are safe."_

_"But isn't Roy my friend too?"_

_He laughed. "Indeed, Akira Satomi. But he is more than that to you as well. You wish to return to him, do you not?"_

_"Yes, but. . ."_

_"I believe that what my brother is trying to say," intoned a soft, rich, feminine voice, "is that Hope looks after those we have left behind. What you need now is me."_

_Akira turned to see a tall, thin woman with long sapphire hair that flowed like a river down her back. Akira noted that she was also naked, and crowned with a simple coronet of silver, from which hung a single teardrop pearl._

_"Who are you?"_

_The woman smiled, her sea green eyes warm. "My name is Faith, chief aide to the Truth, guardian of the Three Desires of the soul."_

_Akira turned back to Hope. "_This_ is your sister? You don't look very much alike."_

_He sighed. "Yeah. I know."_

_Faith coughed gently, drawing her attention back to her. "Are you going to stand here talking about me, or do you want to see your beloved?"_

_Akira beamed. "Of course I do! Can you do that?"_

_She laughed. "Who do you think you are dealing with?" She grabbed Akira's hand and dragged her out into the hall._

_The walls were the same half-realized blue as the room they had just left. Akira ran her hand across one, noting how springy and sponge-like it was. Along both walls of the seemingly endless hallway were doors; some were simple and others quite ornate, some old and some sparkling as if they had just been installed._

_"Where do they all lead?" she asked Faith._

_"That's not important right now," she replied. "Come on."_

_She dragged the young alchemist around a corner into a room like the one they had just left. Then, she walked sensuously over to the far wall, pressing her body against it. As Akira gaped at her, Faith kissed the wall passionately, her body glowing with a pale blue aura._

_As Faith leaned away from the wall, Akira could see another window begin to form. She ran towards it eagerly._

_"Is Roy in there?"_

_Faith nodded, smiling. "But be forewarned, you may not like what you see."_

* * *

><p>Roy Mustang sat alone - as he did every night - watching the flames die in the hearth, their struggle for survival reflected in his remaining eye.<p>

He sighed, throwing another log on the fire.

"It'll be cold tonight, Akira," he said to the dust in the corners. "I hope, wherever you are, that you're warm and safe."

Outside, the winter wind was howling, tossing icy powder about at near-lethal speeds. It was not a good night for guard duty.

Roy got up from his rickety chair, grunting softly at the stiffness of his muscles. He pulled a kettle from the hearth, filling a chipped ceramic basin with hot water. Then he lifted the large black eye patch that covered nearly half of his face, leaning in close to the bowl.

The gunshot which had taken his eye had done a number on his face as well. The rippled scars beneath the empty socket where pieces of his own skull had torn through the flesh would never fully heal. He sighed. He could no longer be called handsome, he thought.

"At least now I don't have to keep up that playboy masquerade," he muttered.

As he washed his face, he stared down into the basin at the image painted there. Apparently the last soldier stationed in the Northern Outpost had possessed a rather morbid sense of humor.

It was a tarot card, crudely painted but still recognizable. A grim reaper on a horse clutching a tattered banner. The Death Card.

Roy knew very little about fortune telling, but he did know that card pretty well. He also knew that it rarely meant death in a physical sense, referring rather to sudden and unavoidable changes.

He snickered bitterly. "Things change. But nothing ever really changes, does it Akira? Nothing ever really dies." Roy sighed, his shoulders hunched in misery. "Everyone, all the people I've killed, they're all still here with me, aren't they? Even you."

He climbed into bed, not even bothering to change his clothes. "All the people who've abandoned me," he whispered to the shadows that enfolded him, "why can't I abandon them as well?"

* * *

><p>The next morning, Roy awoke early, pulling on his coat and fir hat.<p>

"Time to go protect Amestris from the threat of icicles," he muttered.

He had grown so used to standing guard outside that he hardly noticed the snow piling up around him. Within minutes, everything but his eye was covered in a cloak of white.

"At least the snow will keep me warm," he mused, determined not to abandon his post. This was his Purgatory, and he was bound to make the most of it. Besides, for all he knew, today might be the day she returned.

"General! General Mustang!" cried a familiar voice. He looked up to see two snow-blown figures approaching. Breda and Havoc. It had been a long time since he had seen them.

He brushed the snow off, inviting them inside to warm up. Really, he just wished they'd leave him alone. He had exiled himself to get away from everything. Why did his old life insist on coming back to haunt him? He was in no mood for chitchat, which his former subordinates eventually picked up on.

As they left, he heard Breda mention something about Hawkeye. Havoc responded that she wasn't the one Roy was waiting for, and he couldn't help but smile at that.

"You're smarter than I gave you credit for, Jean," he muttered, then turned to the fireplace to make another cup of tea for himself, letting the door slam behind him.

* * *

><p><em>Akira turned to Faith, her cheeks stained with tears.<em>

_"How can he still be waiting for me," she asked, her voice shaking, "through all that hell? Why is he still so strong?"_

_Faith laughed gently. "Faith, my dear girl. He has faith." Her sea green eyes suddenly grew serious. "Surely, though, you noticed that it is waning."_

_She nodded. "He's running out of time, isn't he?"_

_"Yeah."_

_She frowned, her brow furrowing as she struggled to hold back another onslaught of tears. Faith awkwardly placed a hand on her shoulder, then removed it as Akira tensed up under the touch._

_"I have to get back to him," she whispered miserably. "He needs me. How could I have been so selfish?"_

_"Akira."_

_She turned her head, meeting the eyes of the immortal that glared back at her._

_"Hmm?"_

_"You cannot call yourself selfish. It was a selfless act that brought you here, remember? You sacrificed yourself for a woman you had not even met, to restore life to someone who had lost it. Do not forget the happiness that Hope showed you."_

_"But what about Roy?" shouted Akira, balling up her hands into fists, clenching them at her side. "I sacrificed his happiness too. It was not mine to give away!"_

_"Nor was it your fault that he found his happiness in you." Faith smiled compassionately. "Akira, guilt and regret will get you nowhere. They are the weak impulses of a weaker will, the indulgences of the mediocre and the self-victimized. Such a person is now able to help someone like Roy."_

_Akira cried out in frustration, punching the springy wall with all her might. "I know that, damn it! But what am I supposed to do? I love him!"_

_Faith chuckled, her teal eyes sparking like lake water. "Ah! Now that is it, is it not?"_

_Akira stared at her, confused. "What do you mean?"_

_"You do truly love him, yes?"_

_"Of course I do," she replied, her eyes fiery. "I have ever since he was a shy, awkward cadet. I have loved him through kidnappings and comas, misunderstandings and misadventures no ordinary person could have survived. I love him still, though his world has changed so much that I doubt he would ever accept me back into it. And if I had to remain here without him for a thousand years, I would love him still. Because he is Roy."_

_Faith turned away from her and began to walk out of the room, humming softly to herself._

_"Wait! Where are you going? Aren't you going to help me?"_

_She grinned at her over one shoulder. "I do not need to. Do you not know the Truth when you have found it?"_

_"The Truth?" Akira gaped at her._

_"You have held it within you all this time, and yet still you do not know?"_

_"The Truth is. . . Love?"_

_"Exactly." Faith chuckled as she turned the corner into the endless hallway. And then, Akira Satomi was alone._

* * *

><p>Riza Hawkeye stared up at her beloved friend, her face grim and soot-stained from the recent battle. About the remnants of the battalion was strewn the rubble that was once Central Command, shattered grey stone interlaced with the blackened armored corpses that had invaded the city, tattered scraps of green and blue fabric, and chunks of strange flying machines never before seen in Amestris.<p>

"What are you going to do now, sir?" she asked him, brown eyes deep with concern.

Roy smiled grimly at her, his hear heavy. Just moments before, he had closed the permanent gate to the strange other world, his only lead on how to get Akira back. And he had been forced to sacrifice the two young men who had become like sons to him in order to do so.

_What have I done to those boys? _He sighed. _I should have never returned from the North._

"I suppose," he replied, brushing a stray lock of raven hair out of his face, "that I'm going to go back north for a while."

"No offense, sir," Riza scoffed, "but what exactly do you hope to accomplish there? The Council is in shambles. We need to rebuild Central City, and we could really use a strong general here."

He laughed bitterly. "I'm hardly the man for the job, Riza."

"But Roy. . ."

He spun on his heel, stalking off towards the remains of the main building.

_I'm sorry, Riza. But I have to be selfish for just a little while longer._

* * *

><p>Havoc approached the distraught blonde cautiously, his blue eyes warm with compassion.<p>

"Are you alright?"

She smiled back at him sadly. "I'm fine, Jean. It's just really difficult to see him like this, so hopeless. I'm worried that he's going to do something stupid."

He touched her arm gently, and though she stiffened at the sudden contact, she did not slap him away.

"I have an idea."

* * *

><p><em>Yes, Akira Satomi was alone, but she was at the same time not alone. Even as she took a breath, she felt a strange warmth surround her, casting the room in a soothing golden light.<em>

_Her eyelids felt heavy as though a hand was pushing them closed, and she did not resist the urge to lower them. Even with her eyes shut, the golden glow felt as if it would blind her. It reminded her quite a bit of the river of light she had known many years ago, a vision that could only be seen with closed eyes._

_"Traveler," intoned a deep, familiar voice, "do you know me?"_

_"You are Truth," she murmured. "You are Love."_

_"And what would you have from me?"_

_"I wish to go home to the man I love."_

_"Open your eyes, Traveler."_

_She complied slowly, wincing at the overwhelming light as it seeped into her eyes. As they adjusted, she gasped in surprise._

_Standing before her, smiling kindly, was a young boy. He could not have been more than nine years old. His golden hair was parted over his shoulders and played about his knees like a cloak of liquid light, and his large innocent eyes burned like a raging fire. His skin was so pale that it seemed to gleam like silver, as though he were the child of the sun and the moon._

_"Are you surprised?" he asked, his voice as deep as it had been._

_She chuckled nervously. "Yes, honestly."_

_"It is alright, Traveler." He slipped a tiny, warm, slightly moist hand into hers. "Do not fear me. Come."_

_She smiled to herself. _Like I'd be afraid of a nine-year-old, no matter how powerful.

_He led her out of the little room to a massive, ornate door covered in inscriptions and humanoid statues that gleamed horribly. He pointed to it._

_"That is your way home."_

_She stared at it, shuddering slightly. "And all I have to do is open it?"_

_Love nodded at her. Then he let go of her hand, folding a small object into it._

_"What. . ." she looked down to find a small silver ring inscribed with two blue teardrops._

_"That will protect you when you pass through the gate. It contains the blood of my guardians, Hope and Faith. For, you see, blood is what opens the doors between worlds. Wear it always."_

_She nodded. "I will."_

_"Goodbye, Traveler."_

_"Goodbye, Love."_

_She pulled open the door, looked back once more at the Truth, and then walked through into the tangible darkness that reached out for her._

* * *

><p>As the train to the Drachman border left the station in a belch of grey smoke, Roy glanced about the compartment anxiously.<p>

_Am I really making the right decision? Maybe Riza is right. Maybe it is time for me to forget about her. I'm not a schoolboy any more. So much has changed. I've changed. I should stop acting like everything that happened doesn't matter. Especially after what happened to Edward and Alphonse. Damn it!  
><em>

He stood up to move out into the aisle, hoping to get off at the next stop. But as he rose, a small boy with dark hair and eyes ran into his leg and began to cry. He sighed.

_I really hate kids._

A young blonde woman with glasses retrieved the boy, smiling apologetically. She returned him to the window-side of the train car. Next to her sat a grey-haired man, his nose buried in a book of Aerugian poetry. He looked up every once in a while to glare at another young child who seemed to be after his wallet.

On the other side of the compartment, a man in a fedora and trench coat seemed to be falling asleep, his head lolling against the chest of his rather annoyed, burly companion. On the stocky man's other side was a young dark-haired woman in a powder blue dress who appeared to be slightly uncomfortable and was self-consciously readjusting herself.

Roy coughed indignantly. "Come on, guys. I may be half-blind, but I'm not stupid. Those are the worst disguises ever."

"Oh, thank God!" exclaimed the brunette, reaching down the front of the dress and removing a pair of buns he had stored there. "Crumbs are really itchy." Feury, whom it was, handed one to the man next to him.

Breda shot the young Master Sergeant a dirty look. "Kain, I'm not going to eat your breast bread. Sorry."

Havoc removed his fedora and held out a hand. "Give it here. I'm not picky."

Riza frowned from the other side of the car. "That is nasty, Lieutenant."

In spite of himself, Roy couldn't help but laugh at his companion's antics. "Where did you get those kids, Riza?"

She pointed at Falman, who smiled awkwardly. "Candy can do wonderful things," he stated blankly.

The others stared at him, horrified.

He chuckled. "It was a joke. They are orphans, sir, whose parents died in the battle. I am bringing them north to live with my brother and his wife."

"Ok," replied Roy, "so I understand what you're doing here. But why are the rest of you here?"

Havoc beamed at him. "We transferred, sir. To North City."

"All of you?"

Feury nodded, blushing. "Well, there's no jobs for us in Central while they clean things up, so why not?"

Breda shrugged. 'I just came along because everyone else was."

Roy turned to his female friend, smiling bemusedly. "And you?"

She grinned at him. "I have someone I need to protect."

He sighed, rolling his eyes in mock-annoyance. "Seems I can't get rid of you jackasses, can I?"

"Not if we can help it, boss," replied Havoc with a chuckle.

* * *

><p>Akira stood in the snow, naked and shivering. "Seems like this happens to me a lot," she muttered to herself, looking around for shelter.<p>

She spotted s small cabin not far off, and made a run for it. She was anxious to find some clothes and maybe even a warm meal.

_After all, _she mused, _I haven't eaten in fourteen years._

Her frenzied pounding on the cabin door was answered my a small boy, whose dark eyes grew wide as he took in her nudity.

"Who is it?" inquired a gentle masculine voice from inside.

"There's some naked lady at the door, Uncle Jean!" bellowed the little tyke, tearing back into the house like a skittish dog.

A man with light brown hair appeared, muttering to himself. "Naked lady? What kind of nonsense. . ." He looked up, his vibrant blue eyes alight with shock.

"Wow. There really _is_ a naked lady at the door."

Akira smiled sardonically at him. "Nice to see you too, Jean. You haven't changed very much."

Havoc's eyes widened suddenly in recognition. "Akira?"

He tackled her, dragging her inside. "Holy crap! You're alive!"

She patted him on the back awkwardly, and he pulled away, embarrassed. "Here," he stated mechanically, his face beet red. He handed her a thick grey blanket which she quickly wrapped around herself.

"Thanks." Akira moved towards the fire. "I guess you really saved me this time, huh?"

He chuckled, then suddenly looked at her in what appeared to be alarm. "Wait here, ok?"

Before she could reply, he dashed out of the room.

She could hear male voices talking in the other room. She assumed the excited one was Havoc. The other, which seemed to be angry, was barely audible over the howling wind outside.

Then the door on the other side of the cabin swung open and Roy burst through it, staring at her as if she'd grown wings.

"Ra?" he asked hesitatingly, as if fearing her to be a mirage.

"Sparks," she replied calmly, smiling at him as if she'd never left.

He returned the smile sardonically. "What took you so long, Major?"

"Why do you ask?" she replied patronizingly. "Did somebody get impatient? And what's with the pirate look?"

He crossed the room in two strides, sweeping her abruptly into his arms and kissing her passionately.

"God, I missed you," he whispered against her lips.

"I missed you too," she sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him again.

A feminine cough interrupted their reunion. They turned to see Riza smiling at them. "It took you long enough, Akira. Do you have any idea what I had to put up with from him while you were gone?"

Akira chuckled. "I'm not so sure I want to know."

"At least you're back now, so he's all your problem."

"Thanks, Riza," hissed Roy through gritted teeth. It was obvious that he did not believe he needed looking after from either woman.

It was at that moment that Havoc, in his infinitely good timing, chose to reenter the living room. He squeaked in fear as Riza grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into a violent kiss.

"What was that for?" he cried, obviously confused (but not unpleased) by this development.

"Well, now that Akira's back," she replied slyly, "I can start living my own life. So there."

She kissed him again, a little bit calmer this time, and it was obvious by his blush that he enjoyed it very much.

"Well," said Roy to his fiance, "I didn't see that one coming."

"Are you kidding?" replied Akira. "Jean's been in love with her since our academy days. I just never expected her to make the first move, that's all."

They walked into the kitchen, arms wrapped about each other, giving their friends some privacy.

* * *

><p>After a drawn-out kiss that left them both breathless, Roy pulled away from Akira, staring at her in concern.<p>

"What?" she asked jokingly. "Did I do something wrong?"

He shook his head. "It's not that." He sighed. "It's just. . . You haven't changed at all."

"You mean I'm still the same age I was when I left?" She chuckled. "An unfortunate side of where I was, I suppose."

He glared at her. "Can't you be serious for once?"

She stopped laughing, looking at him apologetically. "I get it. You think you've changed too much, is that it?"

"Well, yeah," he replied. "Look at me, Ra. I'm 34 years old now. I'm not exactly a young man any more."

"That doesn't matter. You're still you, Roy."

"But, fourteen years is a long time! I'm not the kid you knew any more. And I'm not even good looking. I'm missing an eye. How can you even look at me?"

She laughed, tilting his eye patch up and kissing the scars beneath it. "Not the first time I've fallen for a cyclops, Sparks."

"But. . ."

She shushed him, wrapping her arms around his waist and snuggling against him. "Don't you get it by now? I came back for you. Not for who you were, not for the man you might have become if I had stayed. For _you. _You are the man I love, and none of that other shit matters. Yeah, you're twelve years older than me now. I'd still love you if you were thirty years older than me. All that matters is that we're together again, ok now?"

He sighed, tilting her head up to meet her loving gaze. "You're right. I'm sorry. It's been a hard fourteen years, you know? Especially the last four."

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him gently. "I know. I'm sorry. Thank you for waiting so long."

"For you? I'd wait another fourteen years."

She frowned. "You'd better be joking. It's been long enough."

Roy chuckled. "I know." He pushed her away to stare into her eyes, clasping her hands in his own. "So, um, do you still want to get married?"

"Sure," she replied, grinning at him. "But can I at least put some clothes on first?"

* * *

><p>It was a small, simple ceremony in the main hall of the old military base in North City. Both bride and groom were dressed in their formal uniforms, though the bride had substituted a white lace veil for her military cap.<p>

There were no flowers or decorations of any kind, save the simple bouquet of yellow roses the bride clutched stiffly in her pale hands. She wanted a "no fuss" wedding, she had said, and thus had made due with few frills.

Still, she was very eager, and no sooner had the general declared "you may kiss the bride" than she grabbed her groom and planted one on him before he even had the chance to react.

As Riza Havoc dragged her blushing new husband off, Akira smiled awkwardly from the side of the altar at the man she loved.

_Maybe that will be us someday after all,_ she thought. _But I'm not so sure it'll ever happen now._

Roy walked over to her, putting an arm around her shoulder. "Shouldn't the Maid of Honor at least _try_ to look happy?"

She glowered at him, and he smiled knowingly at her, a glint in his hematite eye.

"I suppose you're upset because I haven't let you set a date yet."

She nodded slightly, annoyed that her disappointment was that obvious. Though, she knew from past experience that Roy was incredibly observant, so maybe no one else had noticed.

"Come to my office, Ra."

* * *

><p>She followed him to the back of the building where he had set himself up a few weeks ago. He gestured to the chair in front of his desk as he settled into his own. She shuddered, remembering the time Bradley had made the same gesture to her all those years ago.<p>

"What is this about?"

He smiled grimly at her and handed her a dossier. "Fireball Alchemist. I need you to go on one more mission for me. Unfortunately, due to the time-sensitive nature of this operation, I cannot marry you until you complete it."

"You asshole!" she screamed, throwing the folder back at him. "What's wrong with you? I just got back from another dimension, and you throw this shit at me?"

He sighed. "I know. I'm sorry. But that's kind of why you have to be the one to do it."

"What the hell is so important that. . ." she trailed off as she noticed a photograph that had fallen out of the folder.

_Hughes_.

He stared into her eyes, obviously pained. "Please, Major. Just hear me out."

She nodded. "Ok."

He handed the folder back to her, and this time she looked at the front cover carefully. It was labeled awkwardly with a piece of paper taped to the front. On it were two words:

**DESTINATION: ELRIC**


End file.
